Empire of the son
by Saiyan Princess Of California
Summary: Trunks and Goten traveled back in time to save their father's home planet from Frieza creating another timeline with Vegeta-sei still intact. So how will things turn out for the Saiyans after the chibis departure? Will the crown prince and a certain blue haired scientist find together? Read to find out about the prince's life on planet Vegeta! :)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! After always helping each other with our stories, we (SaiyanPrincessBB and KaliforniaKoastal) decided to write this one together. It deals with an alternate Universe/ timeline that was created when Trunks and Goten saved planet Vegeta in the KaliforniaKoastal story "Trunks and Goten take planet Vegeta". Hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a planet in the North Galaxy, where the Saiyan race lived. After long years of continuous civilization, they joined the PTO, ruled by the Cold clan, specifically the evil lord Frieza. Naturally, he was glad that the Saiyans were part of his empire. They were a warrior race, able to reach huge amounts of power and do Frieza's dirty work with ease. Fate had it that one day, Frieza got scared of them and decided to destroy the planet, thus eradicating the entire race… though he missed several of them… the survivors were Turles- a space pirate, Brolly- banished saiyan, Raditz- warrior, his little brother Kakarot- baby sent to purge planet Earth, Paragus- Brolly's father banished with his son, Nappa- an elite soldier and personal bodyguard of the prince, Vegeta- crown prince of the Saiyans and his younger brother Tarble. Turles, Brolly, Paragus and Tarble were scattered across different parts of the universe. Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta were forced to be slaves in Frieza's army, purging planets and killing for the evil lord and Kakarot suffered a severe permanent amnesia, forgetting his Saiyan origins and his mission, thus leading a peaceful life on Earth. Things never go according to plans it seems, he fought with Frieza years later, avenging his race and defeating him. He raised his 2 sons, Gohan and Goten with his wife while Vegeta reluctantly decided to stay on the planet as well, falling in love with a beautiful scientist and having 2 kids with her, a boy named Trunks and a little girl named Bra. But many things can happen when a machine able to travel through time and space falls in the wrong hands of the Demonic Duo, best friends Trunks and Goten… one fateful day, they took the time machine and went back in time to visit their fathers' home planet. After convincing the king that they were indeed Saiyans and meant no harm, they joined forces and defeated Frieza, saving planet Vegeta from certain doom. Thanks to them, somewhere in another time and space, the Saiyans are still alive…

* * *

**~ 5 years ago… ~**

"Look at him dear… so small yet so strong!"

"Yes Wilon… he has a very high power level, the highest in centuries. He will become the legendary, they said. He has potential… You will be great my son… Vegeta!"

* * *

**~ Now… ~**

"Bardock, Zorn!"

Bardock and Zorn, the king's close guards kneeled before their ruler. Both of them couldn't help the grin on their faces, they were safe and the predicted destruction would never come.

"Yes your Majesty!"

The king stood up and walked down to the hall of the throne room.

"Come here"

With a shocked look on their faces, they both went to the king.

"I spoke with the others as well. No one will ever talk about this. It is important that Trunks and Goten are never mentioned, especially in front of my son and Bardock's younger son. They must never know and if they will learn about this, it will happen after a long time. I won't jeopardize their existence."

"We understand your Majesty. We will never speak of this again."

"Good. You are both dismissed… for now."

After the guards bowed and left, king Vegeta contacted his son.

"Vegeta."

"Yes father."

"When you finish the mission head home. I have a surprise for you son."

"I finished father. I'm heading home."

"Good." and with that said, the king closed the connection

* * *

**~ 2 years later ~**

"Look Goten! The planet is still okay, mission accomplished!"

"Stop running around brat, we have to go to the palace and warn my father. History must not change."

"Vegeta, can we eat first?" said a whiny voice behind them.

"Kakarot, that's all you ever do, we'll eat later!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"We're surrounded by rocks and cliffs you waste of space. You had breakfast before we left"

"Oh come on…" whined Goku again, his stomach making a loud annoying sound.

"Fine stop whining. We'll eat at the palace!"

"Your Majesty…" said Bardock. "You won't believe who's here!"

"What is it Bardock?"

"Trunks and Goten are back and they're not alone."  
"Bring them in and stay here. Bring Zorn with you."

As Bardock left, the king started to rub his temples. That day had been extremely bad and a headache was threatening to start. While thinking of the past two years, something grabbed him by the neck and sat on his lap.

"Grandpa!"

Opening his eyes, he stared into a pair of ice blue ones and the small face in front of him.

"Trunks, you have grown up!"

"Nah! I'm only 10! I missed you."

"So did I kid."

"Look who's here!"

"Hi there Mr. King!"

"Hello Goten. You really are a miniature Bardock!"

"You should see my dad, he and Uncle Geta are here too!"

The kings eyes were wide as he stood up, Trunks now climbing and sitting on his shoulder while Goten was holding his hand.

"Hello father, long time no see!"

"Hey son, I see a young version of you everyday but I'm proud to see the man you will become!"

"Right… this is Kakarot, Bardock's son."

"Goten's father… I can see the impeccable resemblance, yes. Hello Kakarot."

Goku scratched his head and grinned sheepishly "Your Majesty!"

"Don't worry Vegeta, your younger self is with Nappa on a mission on my behalf."

"Good, there are some things we need to discuss behind closed doors. Trunks told me Bardock and Zorn know everything already."

"Yes, come closer, all of you."

Vegeta and Goku, followed closely by Bardock and Zorn went to the king. At that instant, Trunk jumped down in front of his father.

"Father, history must not change. I still need to go to Earth and meet Trunks' mother, so does Kakarot, we have to meet our respective harpies-"

"DAD!"

"- I mean mates!"

"Grandpa, we brought you a picture of our moms so you'll know who they are. This –" said Trunks showing him a picture of a blue haired woman "- is my mom, Bulma Briefs. She should be about 6 years old right now, since my dad is 7. She is the heiress of Capsule Corp, daughter of current president and founder, Ted Briefs."

"This-" said Goten "-is my mom. Her name is Chichi. She is the princess of Fire Mountain and daughter of the Ox king. She is the same age as my dad so right now she should be around 2 years old. She used to be a fighter but retired after my big brother's birth, Gohan" he finished showing a picture of Gohan.

Nodding, the king took Bulma's picture while Bardock took Chichi's and Gohan's.

"Zorn, Bardock. We'll keep an eye on them. When the time comes, Kakarot and Vegeta will go to Earth."

"Good, that's all. Since we're done here, we should get going. We're causing time shifts."

"No Vegeta, you'll all stay for lunch" said the king in a tone that indicated that he wasn't taking a negative answer "we'll eat a Saiyan lunch!"

As if on cue, Goku's stomach made that annoying sound again.

"Great" muttered Vegeta "Now we'll be here for 3 more hours!"

After their lunch, Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks left for the future. As they watched them leave, the king sighed.

"Come on Bardock, Zorn. We've got some daughters in law to search!"

And that is where our story begins...


	2. Coming home l Princess of science

A/N: Hey folks! First of all we want to thank you! 4 reviews already, wow! We noticed some of you found the prologue a little confusing, sorry about that we thought things would explain themselves but we're trying to improve that. If you're totally confused on how this whole alternate timeline was created you can read "Trunks and Goten take planet Vegeta" :)

Anyways thanks you guys for reading!

-SaiyanPrincessBB & KaliforniaKoastal

**Chapter 1: Coming home | Princess of science**

* * *

"We're not done here yet your majesty"

"I don't care what you are doing Nappa! When your king orders you to come back home you have to obey got it? I have to see my son as soon as possible, so get here immediately!"

"What ever you wish my ruler", Nappa muttered and closed the connection with the king of all Saiyans. Then he turned around, the planet he was currently on lay in ashes. It once was a planet with a high developed civilization but since he, prince Vegeta and Raditz arrived and attacked it on demand of their ruler Frieza the dark warlord it appeared as if no one ever lived on it.

"Raditz! Vegeta! We're going back home!", the bald Saiyan shouted.

"Prince Vegeta!", a young boy around the age of 5 with spiked up hair and bangs corrected his bodyguard/ babysitter.

"Whatever lets get going kid your father wants to see you", he hissed and walked off towards their spaceship. When he noticed the boy wasn't following he stopped and turned around to find him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What? Aren't you coming?"

"Say it ", the boy snorted with a smirk on his face.

The bald warrior sighed " Vegeta, crown prince and son of the supreme ruler of the Saiyan race would you possibly be so kind as to follow me back home?", Nappa asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The kid grinned evilly. "See, was it that hard?", Prince Vegeta muttered satisfied and walked past his bodyguard entering the ship as the first one. Even though he was only five he was very aware of his power and and that he was superior to Nappa, so he never missed a chance to make that clear to him.

Raditz walked up to his companion and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Nevermind the brat Nappa, at least we serve directly under the king"

"Maybe that's fine for a low class Saiyan like you but I'm a member of the elite not a nanny!", Nappa muttered under his breath.

Raditz ignored the condescending comment and entered the ship.

* * *

"Where are they?! I didn't tell them to take their time!"

"Relax your Majesty, I'm sure they're close!" said Bardock. The king was royally pissed off and if the prince with Nappa and Raditz didn't hurry up, he was going to throw a temper tantrum.

"Vegeta, why all this rush? He'll eventually find out that Frieza is dead. What are we going to do about the kids?"

"Wilon, I told you he must never find out about their existence. I'll just tell them we had some help from someone and that he asked me for secrecy. He would think I'm insane if I told him that his son from the future helped us defeat the freak!"

"What about the Earthling?"

"We'll find a way to search for her. Trunks told me she built Vegeta a lot of things so she must be an inventor."

"Or engineer."

"Whatever. The kid will be born."

"Sir, they're here!", a guard interrupted the king's and queen's conversation.

"Good, let them in!"

The throne room doors were opened and Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz came in, with the child standing 'tall' and the others two kneeling before their king.

"Father!"

"Taking your sweet time?! I told you to come immediately!"

"Forgive us my lord, the ship experienced some problems on our way here, we had to land on another planet to fix it." replied Nappa.

"That's fine, I'm in a good mood today! I told you I had a surprise for you Vegeta!"

"What is it Father?"

"Son... Frieza is defeated! We're free!"

"What?"

Vegeta was speechless. He always hated the freak and he was sure glad to know that he was no more and that meant something else...

"Father, how do you know?"

"We defeated him here. We had help from someone who asked me to keep his name a secret and that's what I'm going to do so don't ask me about his name. You're free son!"

The five year old tried not to show any emotions when he was told about the good news. As he felt his eyes glazing over he turned away from his parents and faced the wall to take some time to choke his feelings. He was handed to the dark lord as an infant so he barley saw his father, nor his mother from a strictly pragmatic point of view they were almost strangers to him. Vegeta pulled himself together and wiped a single tear from his cheek. A crying five years old may have been normal for a weak human but not for a Saiyan, especially not for the prince of all Saiyans!

"What now?", the kid stated firmly.

"Well son you're going to live with your mother and me on Vegeta-sei. You will be educaded and raised to be a king. Napa will continue training you, we will have our best scientist teach you what you need to know about our technology, your mother will educate you in proper behaviour, and if you want to be king one day you will need a queen so that's another thing that we will have to take care of", King Vegeta spoke and winked at his wife.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, was his father being real? Who needs a woman to be king?

"We can talk about the first three things", the child snarled and left.

"Nappa, Raditz, you're dismissed... however... you'll train him and be his personal guards."

"Yes sir."

"Tell Zorn and Bardock to come in."

Both of them left and told Zorn and Bardock that the king wanted to talk to them. The king's guards nodded and went to the throne room.

* * *

'Hn... queen... who the hell needs a queen to become king? The only thing they're good for are trouble! My mother has my father wrapped around her little finger. I refuse to be controlled by some female!' Vegeta was fuming. Sure, he was happy beyond words that Frieza had been defeated but what now? He would train... yes that was what he was going to do. In his short life, he had been told many times that he had the potential to reach the status of the legendary. so that was his goal, he would become a legend. He would study as his father told him, the planet's best scientists were going to teach him everything they knew. His behaviour was good enough, fit for a prince, he would learn that from his mother anyway. But they could forget about the whole 'queen' thing!

* * *

Panchy Briefs, former model and wife of Dr. Briefs the worlds smartest genius and most successful individual of his century was whistling a cheerful melody while watering the plants in the family's private living room. The woman had a slim and tall frame and blonde hair by looking at her you couldn't even tell how old she was and that she already had a child.

"Oh look at you all greasy did you help daddy in his lab again my little baby?", she said when her daughter entered the room. The 4 years old girl was dirty from head to toe. Her pink shirt was full of oil stains, her turquoise hair sweaty and greasy, on the floor she had left a trail of black slippery stains.

"Yes! Daddy and I had to fix some things on his newest machine! He said I was a big help!", the kid exclaimed with a glint in her eyes she always had when talking about science and engineering.

"That's great hun! Maybe one day you will grow up to be a great scientist just like your daddy." , the blonde said and picked her daughter up to take her to the bathroom. She drew a bath and placed her daughter in the hot water scrubbing off the oil with a sponge.

"Daddy is so proud you're so fond of his work darling"

"I love it and one day I'm going to be president of Capsule Corp. Yes I think that's what I wanna do for a living, becoming a scientist, or maybe a princess!", Bulma replied with a broad grin.

" A princess? Well you gotta marry a prince then so that still has time", Mrs. Briefs giggled.

"I know I already know what he has to be like, tall, blonde and handsome. Oh and he has to live in a castle and tell me how much he loves me and how beautiful I am the whole day!", she continued her list with child-like innocence.

"Well that's quite a list hun good luck finding him", Mrs. Briefs said chuckling as she took her daughter out of the bathtub and turned on the hairdryer to dry her aqua hair.


	3. Women vs Men!

Hey guys, here's chapter 2! :) thanks for the support and enjoy :D

- KaliforniaKoastal & SaiyanPrincessBB

**Chapter 2: Women vs Men!**

* * *

~ 2 years after Frieza's defeat, right after Trunks, Goten, Vegeta and Goku left for their timeline in one of the Saiyan labs:

"Bardock, Zorn, did you find anything?", King Vegeta asked imperiously as two of his top soldiers bowed for him.

"Yes Sir, I hacked into their database, they were extremely guarded but I found her father's data. Here", Zorn said and opened up a file on the lab's computer.

"Dr. Ted Briefs, president and founder of Capsule Corp. Earth's leading technological company. They make capsules, used to shrink and store practically everything, they have capsule cars, capsule houses etc. He is married to Panchy Briefs, a former model and father of a 6 year old daughter, infant prodigy Bulma Briefs."

"Good Zorn, open her file. Is she the one we're looking for?", King Vegeta demanded impatiently and eager to find his son's future mate and mother of his grandson.

Zorn nodded and clicked on the information he had about Bulma.

"Bulma Briefs, heiress to Capsule Corp, daughter of Panchy and Ted Briefs. She's a child genius, able to read since the age of 4 and she has already mastered quantum physics which is something even accomplished scientists have trouble doing, she has knowledge beyond her age. They reside in West City. Here's her latest picture.", Zorn went on and opened Bulma's picture.

"Blue hair huh? Well Trunks' hair is lavender", then the king's look fell on Dr. Briefs who was holding Bulma. "Is that guy her father?".

"Yes sire"

"Great he has the same hair color as my grandchild that is something. What about your future daughter in law Bardock?", The king demanded.

"Well, I found a place called Fire Mountain and her father appears to be the Ox-King but she's still a toddler so she's only mentioned, nothing more. They seem to live off the grid", Bardock replied concern evident in his voice. How were they supposed to find out if this was really Goten's mother when they knew nothing about her?

"Very well, we'll continue searching later. When time has come, both Vegeta and Kakarott will go to seal a deal with Capsule Corp. And we'll think of a way to take them to the Fire Mountain as well if that's really Goten's mother we are talking about.", the king spoke satisfied .

* * *

~ 10 more years later ~

"And that milady is why I would be the perfect choice to escort your son, prince Vegeta for his debut in society as the prince of Planet Vegeta", a dark haired Saiyan girl finished her plea while she was kneeling before Wilon in the castle's throne room.

The monarch eyed the girl carefully. She was pretty, and from what her scouter told her her power level was high enough as well, so on the genetic side she really would be the perfect choice to become the mother of the queen's grandchildren and heirs to the throne of Vegeta-sei. It had been 12 years now since her allegedly grandson from the future left. Ever since her husband was obsessed with finding his mother and get her married to their eldest son. The headstrong queen never saw Trunks or Goten, so she had doubts about the story's accuracy and got on her personal quest of finding a mate for her son. She glared at the girl kneeling before her. Although she would be a good choice her voice was giving her an headache she couldn't stand hearing her every day for the rest of her life, not to speak of if her grandchildren inherited it. The Queen of all Saiyans brought her hand in front of her and gathered ki. Forming a purple energy sphere in her palm she released it towards the applicant with a smirk.

That moment 17 years old prince Vegeta entered the room. The girl was hit by the blast and flew backwards in his direction. Vegeta quickly reacted and caught her in his arms. The girl looked up at him and they locked eyes. Both of them smiled for a brief moment.

"Eww", Vegeta finally muttered and dropped her so she hit the floor hard.

She picked herself up and hastily left the throne room.

"What was that about Mother?", the teenager snorted wiping the bangs out of his face.

"Well son it's time for you to find a mate. You debut is in two months and you have to find an appropriate escort if you want to be king one day."

"I already told you I don't need a stupid woman I will rule this empire on my own without a shrew meddling in my business!", the young prince grunted.

"A shrew? Watch your mouth son! You will do as I say or I'm going to overslaugh you and put Tarble in charge and you can do whatever you want!", Wilon yelled and stood up from her throne planting herself in front of her son.

"Tarble? He doesn't have the guts to be king you're insane Mother!"

"Young man",Wilon glared at Vegeta with obsidian eyes and started to play with her left earring. She always did that when she was mad, like really mad and Vegeta knew it was time to leave her alone or she would make her threats become true.

"Darn it", he muttered under his breath and stormed out of the room.

"Stupid mother, stupid women", he muttered when he entered his spaceship. It was time for him to take off to a planet far away to blow off his steam. He slammed his fist down on the button that would start the engine and took off in the sky.

Wilon sat down on her throne again and massaged her temples. Arguments with her eldest son always gave her a migraine. Tarble was easier though. He obeyed, but on the other hand Vegeta was right, he would have troubles keeping control over his people as the King, he was too soft. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the guards opened the gates for their ruler. King Vegeta entered the room and the guards around fell to their knees to pay him respect.

"Vegeta just walked me by murmuring a torrent of curses what's gotten into him?", the King asked his wife.

Wilon rolled her eyes " He got all furious because I was trying to pick an appropriate escort for him for his debut".

The kings eyes narrowed immediately and he gave her a dirty look.

"For the last time woman I don't want you meddling in his love-life that's my task! He has to get together with this earthling in order for Trunks to be conceived, you're playing with my grandson's life here!", the king snarled in anger.

"Vegeta you got totally carried away by the idea of finding this earthling you don't even realize you came to a deadlock here. And even if you find her how do you want them to get together? It's not like you can force Vegeta to beget that kid. Besides if he is really as strong as you told me and managed to achieve the level of the legendary Super-Saiyan and that even at the age of eight, just imagine what Vegeta's son could do if he was born to a Saiyan mother"

"Shut up now! Trunks is my grandson and saved our planet thus it's my task to make sure he will be born!" the King yelled at his wife.

Wilon glared at him, then her eyes wandered over to the guards who were shaking from fear, her husband had just humiliated her in front their staff.

"Get out !", she yelled and aimed a ki-blast at them. The sphere missed and hit the wall creating a big hole.

The scared guards bowed and quickly left.

"Fine Vegeta do what you want", she spit and left too.

* * *

After flying for about two hours Vegeta was still raging. Stupid women's ideas like the ones his mother was having right now were the reason he wanted to rule the empire alone. As if it wasn't bad enough his father forced him to hang out with Kakarott, Radditz' younger brother the whole time.

Suddenly an other space ship cut him off and sped up.

As if Vegeta wasn't mad enough already now it was on. No one cut in on the Prince of all Saiyans. He increased the speed to close lines and tried to overtake it. However the other ship increased it's speed too making Vegeta even madder. In a brief moment of him not paying enough attention he could her a boom and found himself squeezed against the windscreen. The two ships had collided and were now flying towards the grounds of an unknown planet. As they crashed down Vegeta was smashed into the control panel with his face causing his nose to bleed. He picked himself up and exited the ship to blast away whoever had caused this accident.

The planet they had landed didn't seem to be home to any other kind of life. Suddenly the door of the other ship opened and someone in a spacesuit eixited it. Vegeta shifted into a fighting stance ready to attack.

The stranger took off his helmet, revealing a beautiful milky skinned teenage girl that was shaking her turquoise hair in order to get it back in shape again.

As she spotted the prince her pretty face turned the deepest shade of red, not because she was thinking he was handsome, but because she was angry.

"Are you crazy you almost killed us pinhead", the furious girl yelled placing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta bared his sharp teeth, great another woman bothering him "Me? You cut in on me you stupid broad!"

"I should just blast you off you pathetic excuse of a human!", Vegeta snarled and gave Bulma a push. The girl fell back and hit the rocky ground with her bottom.

"Hey don't ever touch me again lad!", the blue haired teen yelled furiously as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Anyways you'll be sorry you did that", she stated winking and making a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"Sorry ha! You'll be sorry you ever met me if you don't stop talking!" Vegeta said balling his fists.

"Well your ship looks pretty battered and judging from your previous actions I don't think you're smart enough to fix it yourself", Bulma rejoined arrogantly and tossed the capsule that held her tools.

"But you are? Pah for sure!", the young prince snarled and entered his ship to search for some tools and fix the ship by himself

Bulma stood in front of her space ship with her hands on her hips examining it carefully. It looked bad... really bad. Matters were complicated further to the fact that she didn't have any spares with her. "Where do I start", she muttered. While eying the ship she did some calculations in her head and thought of alternatives she could use as spares. She glanced over to the mysterious boy who was muttering curses under his breath as the only tool he found was a single screwdriver. There was something strange about him, like why was he wearing that ridiculous pants with the monkey tail attached to them?

"What are you looking at?", the teenager shouted as he noticed she was watching him.

Bulma smirked " Nothing really. I was just thinking I could use some parts of your ship to repair mine"

"If you think I'll give you some of my stuff you're insane girl.", he snorted in disgust.

"Look we depend on each other it's not like I want to join forces with a freak like you but you obviously have no clue on how to repair a space capsule and you're missing some spares as well. So why don't we start over and repair at least one ship and I can drop you off wherever you have to go? Hi I'm Bulma", she said and reached out with her hand to shake his.

The prince glared at her and smacked her hand away. "Vegeta", he muttered.

"Jerk", Bulma spit and started to examine Vegeta's ship.

"I can definitely use some of these, like that thing over there but the problem is we won't be able to get it out", she explained pointing at a big iron girder.

Vegeta smirked and hovered in the air. "That one?", he asked placing his hand on it.

"Yes but it's hopeless".

"Then watch me", he said trying to impress her and pulled it out.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "H-How did you do that? And how come you can fly? It doesn't seem like gravity is different from Earth's here", she stammered.

Vegeta grinned he was satisfied with the pretty girl's reaction.

"Who said I was from Earth?", he answered and hovered over to her ship.

"Where do you want me to put it?"

"O-over there" Bulma replied and took her welder to fix it.


	4. Approach in the dark

Hey peeps here is the nex chapter! We are sorry it always takes quite a while to update but we're both kinda busy at the moment. Anyways thank you guys for reading, reviewing and subscribing :)

-S & K

* * *

**Chapter 3: Approach in the dark**

* * *

Bulma wiped the sweat off her brow and took a step back to check the the repairing she had done so far. It would take her some more days until her ship was ready to fly but it was a good start and at least she wouldn't rot on this planet with that grumpy young man who's fault this whole situation was.

Looking up she could see the sky eclipsing,- nighttime was coming. The teenage girl had never planned on staying out longer so she had left her big capsule set at home.

Praying to Kami that she would find anything useful for the night in her Capsules she started rummaging around in her backpack.

"What's all the fuss about girl", Vegeta who was sitting on the ground cross-legged inquired.

"Well it's gonna be dark soon and we need a place to crash don't we?", Bulma said fishing the Capsules out of her backpack.

Vegeta screwed up his face as he saw them

"And how are these beans supposed to help us? Gosh you must be beyond stupid"

Bulma grinned and ignored him insulting her intelligence , she knew she was smarter

" Watch this", she said tossing one of them. The capsule fell on the ground in front of Vegeta and with a poof it released smoke as it was activated. The prince twitched first but pulled himself together to not show any sings of being impressed by that stupid human's tools. As the smoke subsided and revealed the Capsule's content Vegeta had a big grin on his face.

"So that's the stuff you're into huh?", he laughed as he saw a bunch of dirty magazines scattered on the ground.

Bulma's face turned red and she quickly gathered them. "They're not mine!", she spit as she snatched the last one out of Vegeta's hand. Although he was light years away her dad still managed to embarrass her, a problem not many teenage girls had to put up with. She capsulized them again and tried out the rest of her reservoir.

The things she had with her were: A fridge, a single blanket and a radio.

"At least that is something", she muttered checking what was in the fridge.

"Hey um Virginia it is? Since I'm doing the whole work here can you collect some wood so we can set up a campfire and cook something", she said over her shoulder.

Vegeta gagged and starred at her with wide eyes " V-Virginia? Listen girl my name is Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans try to keep that in that not good for much mind of yours!", he yelled balling his fists.

"Ok ok pipe the fuck down Veggie sorry. Prince huh? Aren't they supposed to be..", seeing the Saiyans face turning redder by the minute Bulma stopped her taunting and giggled.

"Just get us some firewood ok?"

"I'm doing this because I'm hungry and not because you told me to got it girl?" he snorted and marched off.

"Oh and Vegeta"

"What?", he spit looking over his shoulder.

"I like your bangs, they're actually kinda cute", she winked.

Vegeta blushed and quickly turned away so she couldn't see it "Stupid girl" , he muttered

After walking for a couple of minutes that blue haired witch was finally out if sight. Vegeta placed his hands on his hip and took a look around to scan the area. It was a rather rocky and dry planet, until now it was pretty warm but it would sure cool down as soon as darkness came. He sighed and kicked away the small rock in front of him. Too bad Saiyans couldn't breath in space, he could just fly home and let that broad rot here. But they couldn't he had to accept the fact that for this time the mighty prince of all Saiyans relied on a weak female human's skills. He ran his hand through his hair trying to spike up his bangs so the stupid girl would shut up about them but they kept falling back into his face. Sighing he bent down to pick up some of the wood he had found marched back towards the girl's camp.

Bulma was sitting on the ground, she had one hand wrapped around her legs resting her head on her knees, in her free hand she held a stick with which she was drawing circles in the sand. Her stomach gurgled, hopefully that freaky boy would could use the brain cells he had to collect what they needed. Although her mother had filled her up with all kinds of food before she left for her little space venture the trip and the stress exhausted her and she was practically starving.

"Here!", Vegeta muttered and tossed the wood on the ground in front of her.

"Uh thank god, good job Veggie", she said cheerfully using the nickname she had just come up with to tease the boy.

"Come on I was just fooling around can't you relax a little?", she said rolling her eyes as she saw his evil glare. As he wouldn't stop shooting her dirty looks she decided to ignore him and fished a lighter out of her bag. She tried to ignite a fire but it wouldn't work because the flame was too small.

"Crap, how are we supposed to cook now?", she panicked as she saw herself facing a long week full of work and without food.

"Step aside"

"What?"

"Darn it girl I said step aside!", Vegeta yelled as she wouldn't obey.

Screwing up her face Bulma picked herself up and watched the prince curiously. Vegeta brought his hand in front of him and fired a ki blast towards the stack of wood. The energy hit it and ignited a fire. Bulma had never seen this before she twitched an quickly jumped behind Vegeta hiding from what ever this was.

Vegeta turned around to face her.

"What is it no?", he inquired.

"W-What kind of freak are you?", the scared girls asked. Vegeta just smirked and pointed at the fridge.

"Go make me some food now", he ordered.

Normally Bulma would have jumped into his face for this but his little show had somewhat impressed her and he had already done his part, so she went to preparing them a meal without any further words.

"I'm going to train. Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean I have to waste my time. Just shout my name when you're done", Vegeta said and took off in the sky.

* * *

On earth.

"Panchy have you seen Bulma? She asked me to help her with some Radar she is creating. She said she had to go into space to collect some material but she should be back by now.", Dr. Briefs asked when he entered the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs stood by stove preparing their dinner. "No hun", she answered with her strident voice. "Maybe she's got a date with a nice man, a prince. By the way dinner is ready my precious sweetheart", she giggled.

* * *

"Vegeta get your butt moving dinner is ready", Bulma yelled in the direction Vegeta had left.

Bulma starred at the planet's vast, there was no sign of that arrogant grumpy boy. As she turned around she found herself face to face with him. The girl twitched and shifted away.

"Gosh you freak why are you sneaking up on me?"

"Where's the food?", the prince asked coldly.

"Over there and by the way you're welcome!", Bulma answered crossing her arms over her chest. Vegeta rolled his eyes and then they both sat down at the camp fire. Vegeta was just about to grab a piece of meat when Bulma screwed up her nose.

"Eww you smell like a wet dog!", she said smacking the meat out of his hand.

"I'm not having dinner with someone who smells like something had died inside of them! Look over there's a pond go take a bath!", Bulma ordered firmly.

They both jumped to their feet glaring at each other and balling their fists.

"A wet dog? Girls that's my manly musk! It shows I trained a lot! You should be grateful you get to smell my royal sweat!", Vegeta yelled furiously.

A brief smile ran over Bulma's face, not even she was that full of herself.

"No bath no food", she said calmly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and hushed, he was having an inner conversation thinking of what to do. Should he really obey that pathetic human's orders? He the prince of all Saiyans? Then he had a feeling that even brought the proudest Saiyan to his knees: an empty stomach.

"Fine", he spit and walked over to the pond.

"Finally! It wasn't that hard huh?", Bulma sighed and took a piece of meat.

"But don't look", the teenager hissed at the girls as he got ready to take a bath in the pond.

"There's nothing to see I guess", Bulma taunted and turned her head in the opposite direction. Other than promised she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Vegeta was just about to get into the water when Bulma made an extraordinary discovery: That tail, other than she thought it certainly wasn't attached to his pants. It was still there.

"What kind of being is that", she murmured.

Hearing her words Vegeta quickly jumped into the water and started to yell furiously.

"I told you to keep your dirty eyes off of me you hideous battle-axe! Go read your dirty magazines instead!"

"Pipe down I wasn't even looking nut-job", Bulma rejoined giggling.

After cleaning up Vegeta took a seat next to Bulma and grabbed some food. He started to quickly gulp it down in the Saiyan way. Bulma looked at him speechless.

"What?", he hissed with a full mouth.

"Um nothing, but you won't win a prize for your manners young man", the teenage girl stated innocently.

Vegeta grunted and stood up. Bulma's curiosity overcame her and she forgot her manners herself. The boy's tail was fascinating her in an awkward way, he was definitely not human. She reached out and pulled it.

Vegeta let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground curled up like a baby crying in pain.

"Vegeta? Are you ok? Was that me? Can you hear me?", Bulma kept shooting questions at him.

"Of course it was you, stupid tramp", he managed to mutter under his breath.

Then night took finally over. Bulma and Vegeta were lying on the rocky ground keeping a safe distance between each other.

"So... Who are you?", Bulma finally tried to start a conversation.

"My name is Vegeta I already told you girl", the teenage boy responded not too eager to have a talk with her.

"Yeah I know that. But I mean what are you up to? Like where are you from? And what do you do in space alone besides crashing into beautiful girls?", Bulma asked, not letting him avoid to talk to her.

"I'm a Saiyan. I live on planet Vegeta, yes Vegeta like my name, my father's the king you know", he answered.

Bulma turned her head to the side to see him "So you're really a prince? Or are you just trying to impress me?"

"Why the heck would I want to impress such an hideous blue haired witch like you?", Vegeta snorted at her for not believing him he's the prince of all Saiyans.

"Planet Vegeta huh? Tell me all about it", the curious soon to be scientist kept asking him questions.

Vegeta sighed "You won't give up until I told you everything right? Well" and then he told her the basic information about his life, the Saiyan race and their abilities totally forgetting that this girls was actually driving him insane. After hours of talking Bulma's curiosity was finally satisfied and they both tried to get a little sleep. Before closing his eyes he glanced at the beautiful girl one last time. He realized that she was shaking from cold, that one blanked she was curled up in didn't help a lot at all. Vegeta wasn't cold at all he could keep his body temperature steady by controlling his ki.

"Hey girl! You cold?", he whispered.

"W-Why would you care", Bulma responded with chattering teeth.

"Come here girl`, he whispered again.

Bulma looked over her shoulder. Was he serious? Was he offering to warm her? Vegeta looked at her impatiently. She was smart enough to know that the arms of the strange boy would be a better choice. She shifted as close as she could. Vegeta put his strong arms around her, next she could feel some sort of energy enveloping her and increasing her body temperature. That and the boy's breath in her neck gave her an comforting feeling so she soon fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning they had moved in their sleeps and woke up to find each other face to face with their noses touching. Both blushed and jumped apart quickly.

"Just so you know, I did this for me. If I've let you freeze to death I would have been trapped her for ever", Vegeta snorted.

"Yah sure", Bulma responded and and went back to work on the ship.


	5. Anything for the Crown

Hey folks! thanks for reviewing and subscribing! Here's chapter 4, enjoy :)

- K & S

* * *

**Chapter 4: Anything for the crown**

* * *

Vegeta fastened his seat belt. It had taken that blue haired klutz eight days to finally fix her spaceship. That meant eight days under rule of that crazy shrew were finally over.

"Ready to take you home Veggie", Bulma smiled raising her thumb and punching in the coordinates to Vegeta-sei.  
He eyed the girl carefully. As annoying she was had somewhat grown to like her and that glint she had in her eyes when she dealt with the technical devices was undeniably cute.

"Next stop planet Vegeta", she exclaimed and the ship took off.

"Here we are", Bulma said as they touched down on his home planet . Vegeta got up from his seat and wanted to leave-

"Umm hello? How about goody-bye? Or thank you?", she spit marching up to him.

"Girl you were responsible for that whole thing so don't expect me to thank you for cleaning up your own mess", Vegeta snorted.

"You crashed into me...", she started to yell, but Veget put his hands on her waist and pulled towards him. Then he gently pressed his lips on her. First Bulma's eyes widened but then she gave in for a moment and closed them, and so did Vegeta. But then both of them realized what they were doing and pushed each other away.

"Eww what was that you creep?", she played all disgusted.

"At least you shut up", Vegeta snarled and wanted to leave.

"Yah yah I think you're totally in love with me!", Bulma said laughing at excuse.

"Me? In love? With you? Pah you couldn't even handle me", he responded furious

"Oh please I'll chew you up and spit you out", Bulma snorted sticking out her tongue  
So this was it? That's what everyone was talking about? The one great thing in life? Vegeta never understood the necessity of a mate. And now that he spend some days alone with a girl the first time and even kissed her, also something he never did before he still couldn't understand it, at least that was what he tried to convince himself to.

"Capsule Corp.", he muttered to himself as he saw the logo on her spaceship as she took off.

A month went quickly for both of them. Vegeta trained all day while sparring with Kakarot or spending precious time with him and Tarble, his younger brother. He told them about Bulma and how she annoyed him to no end. But the whole month, he couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired witch that he met in space and the kiss they shared. It shouldn't matter but truth is, it did. Just that short kiss made him want more, not that he was going to admit that... Nope, not a chance!

Bulma on the other hand wasn't having it easier. During their 8 day stay on the planet, she had grown close to the pig, that much that she was now missing him. And he was drop dead handsome, that much that it should be illegall.

"Honey, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" said Panchy concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, that sounds great mom." replied Bulma not having the slightest clue to what her mother was saying.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly! Dear, I was asking you if you had seen your father! Come on, open up, why are you daydreaming, you've been like this since you came from that trip to space!"

Sighing, Bulma knew there was no way her mother would drop this so she decided to tell her what had happened. "See mom, that's all."

"And you took a liking on that boy. Now you're missing him." replied Panchy smiling.

"No mom, there's no way I would ever miss that egoistical, arrogant jerk." spat Bulma crossing her arms.

"Sure sweetie, if you say so... but momma knows best!" and with that, she left in search of her husband, leaving Bulma alone in her thoughts.

* * *

**On Planet Vegeta...**

"Vegeta, good, you're back. I know you don't like the whole 'mate and future queen' discussion but as you know you must find an escort for your debut… knowing your mother she has already picked a few saiyan candidates, unless you already have one in mind that is…" said the king to his son.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, annoyed. Why couldn't they understand that he would rule alone and wouldn't share his throne and kingdom with a random female that was only interested in the power she would achieve? He then thought of the blue haired witch he had met a few days ago. Sure she was extremely annoying but she was more than capable of keeping up with his extended vocabulary plus she was very… appealing to the eye. Whether she liked it or not…

"Father, I already have one in mind. I'll bring her here in a few days, if that's okay with you…"

"That's fine Vegeta, take your time and bring her here, I only hope she's a good choice."

"She is Father, she is…" replied Vegeta smirking.

"Very well, you may take off now, the debut is in 12 days, I only hope that's enough time for you. "

Vegeta left the throne room and pressed his scouter "Kakarot, we're leaving, now!"

" 'Kay Geta, where?"

"I've told you countless times, stop calling me Geta you low class fool! To the ship, NOW!"

They both met in front of the ship and took off.

"Hey Geta, where are we going?"

"We're going to planet Earth!" replied the prince with an arrogant smirk on his face.

* * *

**On planet Earth...**

The blue haired teenager was working on her newest invention. According to an old legend, there were 7 magical balls, called the Dragon Balls that when collected could grant you a wish. Eager to collect them and search for her perfect boyfriend, Bulma was building a dragon radar, capable of locating all 7 balls. Unfortunately though, the universe had bigger plans for her...

**Somewhere far away in the mountains...**

"Um... Geta, exactly, what are we looking for?" asked Kakarot taking a look at his surroundings.

"Kakarot... we're looking for something called Capsule Corp. we should go to a more populated area and start asking."

So they both took off and after a while landed in a very populated city. "What is this?" asked Kakarot.

"This is a city you fool! Now start asking where can we find the Capsule Corp headquarters."

A few minutes later, Vegeta got an answer: they were in North City and their destination is West City... with that key information, they both headed west...

**Back at Capsule Corp**

Bulma jumped from her chair, startled at the strange noises in her house. she was all alone, her parents were an a week long vacation and the trespassers had not been caught by the security, which didn't ease her fear at all. She grabbed her capsule belt and a weapon,ready for self defense, when she turned around, only to bump in a hard muscular chest.

"Ouch, what the hell-" she raised her eyes from the blue covered chest, which looked eerily familiar, to the owner's face and saw 2 obsidian eyes and an arrogant smirk... Vegeta, the alien she had met on her ship crash...

"You pig, you scared the hell out of me, are you out of your mind?!"

"Stop fussing witch, you're coming with me!" said Vegeta and tossed her on his shoulder, the girl 'punching' his back with her tiny fists.

"Let me go you cave man, I can walk on my own two feet you know! God knows he made me perfect!"

"Do you know anything else other than self flatter girl?"

"Look who's talking, Mister 'I am a prince'! Real princes have manners!"

"Well, not my case. I am actually being nice here!"

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"You're coming with me, on my planet, as my escort at my debut as a prince."

"I am WHAT?!"

"Yes gather your things, Kakarot, follow her and be careful, she may attempt to escape."

Kakarot had (unsurprisingly) found the fridge and was taking care of emptying it, when he heard Vegeta's voice and raised his eyes.

"Wot woz vat Geta?"

"Ugh, disgusting, swallow your food airhead!"

Kakarot swallowed and repeated "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, go accompany her to her room to gather her things! I don't know how i put up with you sometimes..."

" 'Kay Geta!" said Kakarot and followed the girl upstairs.

"That... that... PIG! how dare he, who does he think he is?!" Bulma was fuming when Kakarot entered the room "WHAT?!" she snapped at him not realizing it wasn't Vegeta.

"Um no, it's me!" stuttered the shorter boy.

"Oh... sorry I thought it was that idiot."

"Well, that idiot is my prince and he's good once you get to know him... I've been around him since I was 5 and he was 12."

"Well, he made a wrong start with me. So I guess getting to know him better is not an option." said Bulma while folding her clothes in her luggage "Umm... what's your name again?"

"Kakarot."

"Oh hey, I'm Bulma!" she said stretching her hand.

"I know, Vegeta keeps talking about you." said Kakarot as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"He WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it has been going on for a month now."

"Wow... say Kakarot, what am I gonna do, I mean why am I coming?"

"Well, it's Vegeta's debut as the crown prince and he had to take an escort. The queen has been struggling to find one but he keeps rejecting... when the king asked him, Vegeta said that he had someone in mind, you, so we came here to pick you up. The debut is like a royal ball."

"How are the king and queen?" asked Bulma.

"Um... the king and queen are both short tempered, well the queen's temper is shorter than the king's... he is kinda good. the queen isn't bad but she's obsessed with her sons, especially Vegeta. She's afraid he'll remain unmarried for the rest of his life. Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble, is Vegeta's complete opposite. he's cheerful and caring with everyone. He's also weaker than him."

"Oh..." said Bulma. 'Will they like me?' she then registered what she had just said and mentally beat herself 'You idiot, what do you care if they like you or not!'

"Well, I'm done here. Let's go to the pig downstairs." said Bulma leaving Kakarot there all by himself, trying not to laugh.

"Get your ass down girl, I don't have all day!" shouted Vegeta as she was coming downstairs.

"Hold your horses pinhead. I'm going to write a letter to my mom and dad to let them know I won't be on the planet." she said grabbing a paper and pen and started to write. "Here." she placed the sticker note on the fridge and left.

"Veggie, why do you want me there?" she asked once they were in space.

"I don't have to reply to that. you can talk all you want, I'm not hearing you."

"Oh come on Vegeta, you can hear me. I'll just keep asking til you give me an answer."

"And i know how to shut you up and I really don't wanna do that ever again, so don't push me."

"HA! You loved it! I bet it was the best you ever had!"

"You flatter yourself way too much girl, it was the most disgusting thing in the whole universe!"

"Talk all you want, i know you'd give anything to do it all over again."

"Just shut up already! You're giving me a migraine, you seem to be naturally talented when it comes to annoying the hell out of people."

"I'll have you know that I'm 16 and already voted as the most beautiful girl on the face of Earth, not to mention the smartest teenager, even outsmarting the greatest minds my planet has to offer."

"Well your planet seems to be exceptionally idiot if you managed to outsmart them all." replied Vegeta with a smirk.

"You're a pigheaded, idiotic, jerk! I hate you, Prince of all Assholes!"

"Watch it girl!" said Vegeta in a threatening voice but amused at her outburst.

"Guys, please just try to let each other alive til we go to planet Vegeta." said Kakarot.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Bulma and Vegeta in unison and they went separate ways.

* * *

Finally, after 3 long annoying days with the idiot but undeniably cute prince, the ship landed on planet Vegeta.

"Stay close to me and don't answer unless asked. Last thing I need is your screeching voice to deaf my guards." said Vegeta with a smirk.

Bulma rolled her eyes and bit her tongue so she wouldn't talk back and as soon as the door opened, she was blinded by the sunlight. The planet was uniquely beautiful, with a red sky and at the far end, she could see one of the two suns set, with a light hue of orange surrounding it, perfectly blending with the sky's deep red.

"So beautiful..." said Bulma in a whisper, breath-taken by the scenery. While walking, she noticed a small boy, not older than 13, with a familiar, yet surprisingly friendly face. He had short spiked hair with a single bang falling over his forehead. He had a small stature, muscled but not like the 2 Saiyans she had spent the last 3 days with. When they stopped walking, the boy's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Big brother! I'm glad you're back Vegeta, Mother was furious when she found out you had left!"

Vegeta only grunted at which Bulma got ready to fight him when the boy's eyes fell upon her.

"And you must be...?" he inquired in a curious but polite voice.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bulma Briefs, from planet Earth." she said stretching her hand.

"So you are Bulma! Good, I'm Tarble, second heir to the throne and Vegeta's younger brother. Father wanted to see you immediately Vegeta, with her."

Vegeta grunted and picked Bulma up. They all took off towards the palace.


	6. Getting to know the planet

**Chapter 5: Getting to know the planet**

* * *

"Vegeta, why did you want to meet them so soon? You made it sound like it was an emergency!" said Wilon entering the throne room, taking a seat next to her mate.

"He said he had found an escort for the debut. I really need to see this girl he told me about, he seemed pretty eager about bringing her." replied the king drumming his fingers on his throne.

Suddenly, Bardock came rushing in.

"Sir, they're here! Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, Kakarot and the girl are waiting just outside." exclaimed Bardock in a very happy tone.

"She must be really worth it since you're so happy. Let them all in!" said King Vegeta.

Bardock nodded and opened the door. Vegeta was the first one to come in, followed by Tarble, then Kakarot and last, a beautiful girl with blue waist length hair. Kakarot bowed to the royal couple and so did the girl.

King Vegeta suddenly felt his mouth dry. The girl had an uncanny resemblance to the earthling Vegeta was supposed to mate, the future Queen. He got up, followed by Wilon, and went closer.

"Good Vegeta, I'm glad you're back. Care to introduce us?" said the king smirking. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the King spoke again.

"I am King Vegeta, Vegeta's father and she is my wife, Queen Wilon. And you must be…?"

"Hello Sir, my name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs. I'm from planet Earth." she said nervously. The king was like a giant version of the cute jerk, plus a beard. The queen was extremely beautiful, with long, dark rebel curls and dark brown eyes. She too, just like her husband was smirking. The same smirk the pig often had plastered on his face.

"Good son, she's beautiful!" said the queen looking very pleased "Now I know why you refused all the other candidates. Tell us girl, what do you do on your free time?"

"Mother, this is not an interrogatory session!" hissed Vegeta.

"Watch your tone young man!" barked the queen. Bulma chuckled evilly which didn't go unnoticed by the king.

"Well" said Bulma "I love science and technology. I live for it."

"Great" replied Wilon "I'll show you your room and I'll take you to the lab if you wish. Our scientists would sure love to have you there."

Bulma's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Eve.

"I'll take that as a yes. Follow me, Vegeta, you come with us, she's your guest after all!"

"What have I gotten myself into?!" muttered Vegeta almost whining and followed Wilon and Bulma.

"Perfect." said the king after he was left alone "I didn't even try at all. Seems like they're meant to be, no matter the timeline!"

* * *

Bulma was mesmerized by the beauty of the royal palace. It was all pristine white with a huge fountain on the front and exotic gardens. It was just like a piece of art. The queen though, interrupted her thoughts.

"This is the royal wing. This-" she said stopping in front of a huge crème white door with a strange red anchor "-Is our room." Walking a little bit more, she stopped in front of another similar door "This is Tarble's room." Walking farther in the royal wing, she stopped at another door "This is Vegeta's room." She then walked one more time "This is your room my dear. Vegeta, show some mannerism and be a prince. Open the door for the ladies."

Vegeta muttered several curses and opened the door, rolling his eyes as the women entered the room. Bulma was breathtaken.

"We appreciate you coming here to help our little Vegeta along with girls, so we wanted you to be comfortable and have your own private place. And if you want you can invite friends to stay her as well.", Wilon said gesturing towards the room.

Bulma starred in amazement. Growing up at Capsule Corp. as daughter of the world's richest men she wasn't easy to impress but this room was stunning, well if you could call it that it was actually more of an apartment.  
This one-of-a-kind Suite was a magnificent three-bedroom, three-bathroom apartment in the private area of the palace overlooking the most breathtaking views in the Planet's Capital: The royal gardens and the skyline. Its elaborate array of private and social rooms, its rich decorative style, sumptuous textiles and exquisite furnishings were all inspired by the ambiance of the royal court of Louis XV. A series of unique oval and round vestibules connected the suite's formal entertainment rooms, which included an exquisitely designed living room featuring a grand piano, a luxurious dining room, , a library, a large Butler's pantry and a state-of-the-art kitchen with Viking appliances facilitated sophisticated entertaining. The master bedroom, which overlooked the whole city, had a separate dressing room, a king size bed and a spacious private seating area. The generously sized en-suite baths was decorated with marble mosaic tiled in a leaf-like pattern adorned with 24-carat gold plated fixtures.

"Vegeta will show you around the city and the palace, you're his guest after all.", the Queen continued.

"Nah", Vegeta grunted and walked off.

"That kid", Wilon sighed.

"Don't worry I can show you..."

"Kakarott you're coming with me we need to spar!", Vegeta shouted over his shoulder.

"Um ok sorry I guess I can't then", Kakarott apologized and ran after his companion.

Wilon shook her head and a vein formed on her forehead.

"You know what? Just take your time to get fresh and a little rest. I will send Zana to show you around afterward. She is the daughter of Zorn, my husband's closest confident. Maybe it's better to have a little girl talk anyway. So feel like home.", the monarch said and left as well.

Bulma found herself left alone in the spacious apartment. She walked over to the window and watched the cars go by back and forth on the many lanes of the Capital's streets. It was a megapolis just like the city she grew up in but yet different, the architecture, the script on the billboards and of course the light, two suns were definitely making a difference. This was so crazy, she was far away from home, in a castle owned by people she didn't know at all. Something she would have never imagined after getting out of bed this morning. This was a scaring and insane situation, but she decided to push it away from her and distract herself by doing what the Queen had suggested. She walked down to the End of the hall where she supposed the master bedroom to be. She tossed her luggage on the floor and entered the bathroom. She filled the tub with hot steaming water and put the ribbon she was wearing off her head. Her aqua locks that previously were put in a braid were released and fell loosely over her shoulders. She dipped her fingers into the water check the temperature and then lay down in the tub. Closing her eyes she allowed her thoughts to wander. She couldn't help it but the image of that obnoxious boy in his armor kept coming to her mind, with his signature smirk and his bangs that cute bangs. After 15 peaceful minutes she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Hi, um Bulma? My name is Zana the Queen sent me to show you around", she could hear a girls saying from across the door.

"Oh yah sure, just a second please", she replied and got out of the tub. She put on a robe and wrapped a towel around her wet hair, then she opened the door. In front of her stood a Saiyan girl, she guessed her age 14 or 15. Her skin was of an caramel tone, she had obsidian eyes and something unusual for Saiyans: her hair was bleach blonde and a little curly something Bulma hadn't seen on any other Saiyans yet. It didn't seem to be natural though her roots were dark, maybe the suns had bleached it or she had done something herself. The girl wore dark red lipstick and a jewel bomber jacket with red hotpants. She was extremely pretty after all.

"Hi nice to meet you", she said and stretched out her hand to shake Bulma's.  
Bulma did the same and smiled.

"So is there anything specific you wanna do today?" , the girl asked eager to get to know the earthling.

"Um yeah I guess. I'm into science so it would be great if you could show my around one of you labs, my dad's a scientist you know, oh and the whole city in general would be cool", Bulma answered politely.

"Great then let's get started" , Zana winked, when the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Bulma I was hoping we could talk a little", Tarble said when he entered the room, as he spotted Zana he blushed and looked to the ground.

"Oh um hi Zana I didn't know you were here", he stammered.

"Hey, Tarble… the Queen sent me to show Bulma around…" replied Zana with a faint blush on her cheeks. It didn't take a genius to notice what was going on. Bulma smirked. Maybe she could help around here…

"Yes Tarble" she replied smiling brightly. Vegeta's kid brother was adorable and so polite, his facial features were so much like his father's and Vegeta's but at the same time they were very soft. He smiled, closing the door.

"It's nothing, really, just wanted to get to know you, you must really mean a lot to my brother since he kept talking about you the whole month and brought you here for the royal ball."

Bulma blushed deeply and Zana started laughing. "Oh my God, she's got a crush on him!"

"I WHAT?!" shouted Bulma wide eyed.

"Yes you do, you like Vegeta!"

Tarble found himself chuckling at the girl's discomfort. "You were showing her around right? Good, let's show her around. I think she would love to see the labs, and the scientists would be more than happy to have her there." he said motioning them to follow him.

"Don't think you're safe Zana, I saw you blushing when he entered my room." said Bulma smirking evilly.

* * *

Tarble, Zana and Bulma went to the labs, where as Tarble predicted, the scientists were more than happy to have her there. She was also shown the entire palace and the gardens. Bulma couldn't say that her afternoon had been bad. She was at the royal palace, invited by the prince to be his date at the royal ball. She knew she was destined for great things, but she had never imagined them to come to her at the age of 16! And she was currently dinning with the royals!

"So Bulma, what's your occupation on Earth?" asked the King with interest. The girl raised her big blue eyes and smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm currently a student and I'm being trained to take the position of Vice President at my father's company."

"He owns a company?" came the Queens voice.

"Yes, Capsule Corporation. My father, Ted Briefs, started the company 18 years ago, with an encapsulating technology. He introduced capsules, as a way to shrink and store different items. Over the years, capsules became a mass production and now everyone uses our technology. We can even encapsulate houses! Slowly, Capsule Corporation became a world leading company and has stayed that way for 13 years. We didn't stop there though, we produce our military's weapons and even spaceships and gadgets, which are my specialty."

"Hn, please! You surely didn't built your spaceship!" said Vegeta smirking.

Bulma narrowed her eyes dangerously and smiled sweetly. "Of course I did! If it were for your brains, we would still be stuck on that planet, not to mention it's your fault we ended up there in the first place. I built that spaceship, I fixed it!"

The King and the Queen locked eyes and chuckled. Yes, she was a challenge to their eldest son!

"So, you basically own the planet?" asked the King with quite an interest.

"Well, thanks to my dad's technological empire, I guess I do…"

"Your manners are sure those of a princess." said Wilon.

"Manners?! Seriously?! She's no angel, actually, she's the most loud mouthed person I have ever met, not to mention she's annoying as hell." replied Vegeta rolling his eyes.

"Oh really Vegeta? Just because no one dares to stand up to you doesn't mean I'm loud mouthed, and if I am annoying as hell then why did you see me as the best option to escort at the ball huh?!" asked Bulma raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know yet? I love to piss you off!"

"VEGETA!" shouted the King and Queen.

"No you don't. You just can't get me out of your head." replied Bulma quietly.

Vegeta's jaw dropped at that. He opened his mouth and closed it several times and after a loss of words, he excused himself from the table.

Bulma sighed and gave the royal couple an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about my behavior."

Both of them and Tarble burst out laughing. "Oh Bulma, that was amazing!" said the King "You just left my son speechless and no one has ever accomplished that feat! He has a really sharp tongue and it takes a lot of vocabulary skills to outwit him. Congratulations!"

Bulma joined their laughter but couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was right. Could what she said be true? And she felt guilty, considering how much saiyans ate, Vegeta had left with a practically empty stomach. And she felt bad.


	7. Kiss and tell

A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Thank you guys for you reviews

- S&K

A/N As in the "Trunks and Goten take planet Vegeta" story, the Saiyan language part here is in German, you don't have to understand it though it's just for authenticity. Sorry if it's not perfect my German may be a little rusty

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Kiss and tell**

* * *

"Bulma!" said cheerfully Zana knocking on her door. When she heard the voice inside telling her to come in, she did and saw Bulma in front of the mirror, checking herself and combing her hair. "Wow, you're letting them loose?" she asked eyeing her beautiful blue hair. Bulma was wearing a pink shirt and short jeans.

"Yeah, I was thinking, why don't we go around the city this afternoon? I mean, I didn't see a thing earlier with the visit to the lab, the lunch and oh yes, the verbal fight I had with my supposed date for the royal ball!" she said growling at the last part.

Zana's eyes went wide open "You had a fight with Vegeta? At lunch? In front of his parents?"

"Yes, you forgot Tarble!" she replied winking. "I actually feel bad for him, I mean, he excused himself and left, and I think his stomach was practically empty."

"Well, why don't we go around the city and I'm inviting you over to my place. My mom would be thrilled to meet you."

* * *

Arugula, Zana's mom and Zorn's mate was a weird woman! Weird by Saiyan standards, because by Earth's, she was totally cool! She was cheerful, she was a great cook, even more than Bulma's mother, and she laughed a lot. It was clear to Bulma that Zana took on her mother's personality and looks. After taking a tour around the capital, they went to Zana's home where they had dinner. She discovered another passion of Zana's, fashion! She was completely obsessed and had every kind of clothing in her wardrobe. Not to mention her make up kit! With each passing moment, Bulma could easily relate herself more to the Saiyan girl; they were almost the same age (Zana was a year younger), neither of them had siblings, they were both 'daddy's girl', both of them had clothes shoes and stuff more than they could count but most importantly, Bulma knew for a fact that they both had a slight crush on the brothers. Why deny the obvious truth? Vegeta was cute, undeniably so, he was 17 but he had those sharp features that made him look like a man, he was stubborn but then again so was she and she had totally enjoyed their kiss back a month ago. So here she was, daydreaming, totally oblivious to the other voice calling her attention.

"Bulma? Hey, hello, Earth to Bulma!" said Zana snapping her fingers in front of the girl, who wasn't paying attention. Sighing, she knew she was forced to use her last trick, at which she made a Cheshire grin. "Bulma look, Vegeta's here!"

Bulma jolted up, checking around the room for him, only to hear Zana's loud laugh.

"What's wrong with you, you scared the hell out of me!" she pouted.

"Oh priceless, you should have seen your face when I said Vegeta was here! You really have it bad for him girl!"

Bulma's face went red from embarrassment "Well, I could say the same about you, your face becomes redder than your shirt every time you see Tarble!"

Zana's eyes went wide "H-How…"

"How do I know? Come on Zan' , I'm not stupid. So, you like him huh?"

Zana sighed again. She had to mask herself better. "Yes. Ever since we were little I have been around Vegeta and Tarble, since my father's very close to the King and he really didn't mind my presence at the palace at all. Vegeta was always grumpy and besides, he never really spent time with us, he's 4 years older than Tarble and he and I have an age difference of 2 years. But Tarble was always sweet and polite and easy going. Really, the only one Vegeta couldn't be mad at. Last year Tarble left so he could reach maturity. Vegeta accompanied him and when they came back, he had totally changed from a kid to the teenager he now is. When I saw him I knew that he wasn't my friend anymore, at least I couldn't see him as a friend."

"What about him?"

"What about him Bulma? I'm still his best friend. I don't think I'll ever be more than that."

"Well I think you're wrong. I think Tarble likes you too. Both of you should really talk about this thing."

Zana eyed the girl carefully. "What about you and Vegeta?"

"I don't know…"

"You like him."

"I… I know that… but I'm not so sure about him."

"You've gotta be kidding me right? Bulma… he chose you to be his date for the royal ball. And trust me, he had every chance of taking another girl, whoever he wanted, he's the prince for God's sake! All the girls worship the ground he walks on and yet, when his father told him he had to pick, he took his ship and brought you here. So he likes you, he's just too stubborn to admit that and don't expect him to be the sentimental and romantic boy, that's the only thing he can't do! How did you two meet in the first place?!"

"Well… our ships crashed actually… we had to land on a planet to fix my ship because his was badly reduced… then I gave him a ride here. I freaked out when I saw his tail, when he started to fly, or when he fried the meat using energy blasts."

"You told me to talk things with Tarble… I suggest you do the same. Who knows, maybe you two will have your first kiss at the ball!" said Zana winking.

"Actually…" replied Bulma blushing.

Zana's eyes widened in shock at her words. "No… don't tell me you already kissed him!"

"Hey, it's more like he kissed me! I wanted him to thank me for the ride home and he kissed me!"

Zana burst out laughing. "Well what are you waiting for, tell me how was it?"

Bulma blushed again at the memory. "It was… it was my first kiss Zana and, God, it was amazing! But of course, I told him I didn't like it a bit!"

Zana laughed at her words even more. Sounded like she had some work to do and she was going to deal with the two most stubborn people ever. Not that she minded…

* * *

Bulma walked back the way from Zana's house to the palace, it wasn't far because due to Zorn's position they practically lived there. The traffic on this planet was even heavier than in Earth's western Capital considering most Saiyans had the ability to fly with the use of ki you also had to watch your head so you won't get hit by one flying by. When the street was empty she started to run until she reached the royal palace that appeared like a relict out of old times as it was looming on a hill over the modern megapolis. The guard recognized the blue haired teenager immediately and granted her access. As Bulma walked down the marble hallway to her apartment she stopped in front of Vegeta's door. Yes she felt kinda guilty for driving the prince off from the table earlier. She knocked but didn't get an answer. Placing her hands on her hips she stood in front of the massive door thinking about what to do. Then she knocked again, still no answer. She decided not to care and opened the door anyways. Looking around the giant room she found Vegeta sleeping in his bed. He must have decided after his humiliation at lunch it was the best to go to bed early and pay her back tomorrow at their first class for the royal ball. Bulma sat down next to him and eyed him carefully. She couldn't deny the fact that he looked sweet when he was dreaming. She smiled and wiped his bangs out of his face. Suddenly he opened his eyes and starred at her in shock.

"Girl", he shouted sitting up angry about the fact being caught in a vulnerable state by a mere human. "What are you doing here? You're invading my privacy!", he demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to apologize for taunting you earlier.", she stammered.

"And you think the best way is to come here and grope me in my sleep?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes and lost it again. Leaning over so she was in his face she started to yell "Listen I'm Bulma Briefs and I never apologize to anyone so you better accept it and stop bothering me!"

All of a sudden they locked eyes and a tension built up between them. Vegeta could feel his hormones racing as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and her scent soaked into his spandex. Losing control over himself again he grabbed her and kissed her again. Bulma who was just as blown away as he was pressed herself against him and ran her hands through his hair. They remained that way for a good minute but after realizing what they were doing Vegeta put himself together and pushed her away. They both looked at each other embarrassed. Without a comment Bulma turned around and left towards her room

* * *

She closed the door and collapsed on her bed, after some tossing and turning she got up again and walked over to the glass front that faced the planet's Capital. The two suns were just about to set and the cars on the streets were moving back and forth, suddenly the light around the billboards were turned on. Bulma sighed. She kind of felt lost here on this strange planet, all alone without her parents and friends. She walked over to her nightstand and turned on the radio.

"Der Konflikt zwischen den Sayajin und den Einwohner des besetzten Planeten Tazba spietzt sich weiter zu" the speaker said in Saiyan.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned it off again. It was these small things she missed, just turning on the radio and hear your native language and understand what's being said, she didn't speak a word Saiyan yet.  
As tears formed in her eyes she lay down again and tried to get some sleep, but suddenly someone was knocking on her door. She wiped away a tear and responded "Come in! I'm in the bedroom!"

She heard the door being opened and footsteps coming down the hall, then Tarble stuck his head in at the door.

"Oh you're already in bed sorry", he said shyly when he saw her.

"Oh no problem I can't get any sleep anyways so just come here!", Bulma replied patting the spot next to her. Tarble sat down next to her and stretched his legs out on the bed.

"So?"

"Umm.. nothing I just wanted to get to know you Bulma", Tarble said.

"That's nice , what do you wan to know?"

"Um like, what do you don when you're on Earth?"

"I'm still in school, I'm studying to become a scientist and in my free time I like to help my dad building stuff we sell at our company. Oh and right now I'm working on this really exciting project I'm building a radar that can locate the Dragonballs!", Bulma announced excitedly.

"Dragonballs?"

"Yes the legend says that if you gather all three of them the eternal dragon appears and grants you one wish, isn't that cool?", she went on.

"And you want them. What are you gonna wish for?" the young Saiyan asked.

"A lifetime supply of strawberries! Oh or a boyfriend"

"A boyfriend? What about my brother?", Tarble inquired confused.

Bulma blushed as his question brought back the mental image of their kisses and she could almost taste his lips on hers. She put herself together and shook her head.

"What about him? Nothing, what are you thinking kid?", she laughed it off "And you? Is there someone you like?", she asked trying to be a subtle as possible.

Tarble starred at the ceiling "Um no. So do you like our planet so far?", he quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah I guess it's nice but..."

"You're homesick"

"Kinda", she sighed. "So Tarble will it be your debut too?

"No but I was odered to be Zana's escort so we'll see each others in classes", he replied.

Bulma smiled as she heard that, with her two best friends on this planet this cold only be fun.

The both of them kept talking all night about various things and Bulma felt relieved that she found someone to talk to when she was feeling down.


	8. A drop of evil

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the belated update but it has been an extremely busy week for both of us. Thanks for subscribing and your feedback! Here's the chapter, enjoy :)

- K & S

* * *

**Chapter 7: A drop of evil**

* * *

Tarble woke up next to the blue-haired girl in the middle of the night. They had been talking for so long that hey had forgotten time and fell asleep. He got to his feet and tucked his new "sister" up carefully. Then he sneaked out of her splendid apartment and towards his room. As he carefully closed her room's massive door he didn't notice a pair of brown eyes watching him in the dark. Tarble put on his pajamas and collapsed on his bed. Reaching out with his arm he grabbed a gold framed picture from his nightstand. It showed him, his brother and Zana in their Saiyan armors on a far away planet, one of their most exciting adventures, where the young Saiyan first discovered he had feelings for the blonde girl. Running his index finger over her face he sighed and rolled over. It was time to finally get some sleep now, tomorrow was the first rehearsal for the royal ball and he didn't want to humiliate himself in front of his crush by not being able to get a single step right because he was too tired.

* * *

The next morning Bulma sat at the big table in her apartment wearing a silk robe and a bowl of cereals in front of her. She nervously steered her milk and bit the nails of her free hand. Today was the first lesson for the social dance. She would have to talk to Vegeta, be near Vegeta and even touch him and all that after the awkward encounter last night. What if he lost control again or even worse what if she lost control this time. Since the last nights kiss it was crystal clear, as soon as his musk reached her nostrils and she looked into those obsidian eyes she couldn't trust herself anymore. It was an enigma, on the one hand she wanted to kiss him, touch him and on the other hand she couldn't even stand his presence. Suddenly without any warning the door swung open and the prince of all Saiyans entered the room just wearing his spandex.

"Gosh girl, still not ready? We gotta go soon", he said.

"Oh um sorry. What am I supposed to wear?", Bulma asked in return.

"It's just a rehearsal so wear something comfortable", he replied firmly.

"Ok so a jogging suit is ok?"

"Just put on whatever you want", Vegeta snorted and ushered her down the hall. When they reached her bedroom she stopped and pushed him back

"No Mister I'm sure you would like that but I can get dressed alone", she winked and closed the door in front of him.

She put in a gray jogging suite with her name written on it and put her turquoise hair in a high braided ponytail.

"Ready" she said and joined Vegeta to the palatial ballroom.

"Do whatever you want until we get started", he snorted and walked to lean against a wall and cross his arms over his chest.

"How polite", Bulma muttered and took a look around the the room that would have even put King Furry the ruler of earth to shame.

"Yo Bulma!Over here", she suddenly heard a familiar voice shouting from across the room. It was Zana, the blonde girl wore an oversized shirt as a mini dress and a pair of boots.

"Oh hey", Bulma replied cheerfully and ran towards her friend. The girls kissed each other on their cheeks and started to chat excitedly. Of course Bulma had to tell her of last night's happenings with Vegeta and just when she was about to tell her about Tarble he walked up next to them. Bulma stopped talking greeted her friend and carefully observed the actions between him and the Saiyan girl. They were perfect together she just had to give them a push in the right direction. Looking around Bulma spotted a girl that was glaring at the group. She had curly dark brown hair that went past her shoulders but no longer than her chest. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark, so dark that it gave her the creeps. She had sharp features like the other Saiyans she had seen but her face was heart shaped. Said girl was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt.

"Who's that?", she whispered into Zana's ear.

Zana took a look and rolled her eyes.

"That's Mela she is Nappa's younger sister and my childhood nemesis", she replied.

"Childhood nemesis, how come?", Bulma asked.

Zana turned around so Bulma faced her back, then she brought her hand behind her head and lifted her bleach blonde curls. Doing so she revealed the royal crest that was tattooed on the back of her neck.

Turning around again she started to explain. "Ever since my father was designated King Vegeta's confidant and not her brother she's been jealous. The hierarchy on this planet is first the royal family, my & Kakarot's family and then hers. This girl has no scruples to get what she wants and to climb the social latter. She's been hitting on Vegeta for a long time, not because she likes him but because she wants to become princess and queen. And now I guess you will be her new archenemy."

* * *

Mela had already heard that Bulma was Vegeta's date and that didn't go along with her plans so she was about to create some dispute. She walked up to Vegeta and planted herself in front of him.

"Hey Geta", she said seductively.

"Mela, what do you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to chat a little", she said running her index finger over his chest. "Looks like your brother got lucky huh? Two women not bad for someone his age", she went on.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Vegeta asked baffled.

"Well everyone knows he and this blonde tramp have a thing for each other, and last night I saw him coming out of this blue haired girls room. Not bad, really not bad I guess it runs in the family", she winked and walked off. Looking over her shoulder she saw the prince's angry face and smirked evilly, phase one was completed.

* * *

Vegeta was fuming. What the hell had Tarble been doing in her room?! Walking towards his brother, who was talking to Zana and Bulma, he grabbed his arm and dragged at the corner of the room.

Tarble was surprised at Vegeta's actions and tried to free his arm. "Big brother, what's wrong?"

"What were you doing in the girl's room last night?" he asked furiously. Tarble widened his eyes in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"What were you doing in her room, I won't repeat myself Tarble. Mela told me that she had seen you coming out of her room in the middle of the night."

Tarble sighed. "Vegeta, I just wanted to talk to her, I mean, you brought the girl here for the royal ball, she's practically your future mate in the eyes of everyone even though she doesn't know this. and being your future mate means future Queen. I talked to her. She looked a bit lost in her thoughts though, she told me she was homesick but I didn't believe her. And we talked until she fell asleep. You really trust Mela?! You know where are my eyes set."

Vegeta relaxed at his words, if there was something about Tarble, it was the fact that he couldn't lie. And of course he knew the crush his little brother had for Zorn's daughter, he had seen it coming years ago. "Fine. What did you talk about?"

Before Tarble could respond, the Queen's voice was heard "Okay, Vegeta, Tarble, if you could grace us with your presence we would be really flattered." she said in a sarcastic voice. Vegeta rolled his eyes and Tarble tensed, both heading towards the others.

Everyone joined their partners side and listened to the queen carefully.

"So let me just tell you the basic rules, the girls are all supposed to wear white gowns and satin gloves, the boys ave to wear the Saiyan battle armor. You will be announced and walk around the stage with your escort. Then you stop and the girls does a curtsey and you will be represented. You will be introduced in the order of hierarchy so Vegeta will be first, then Zana then Mela and so on and so on.

"Vegeta,"

"What?"

"You are aware that Zana and Tarble like each other, right?"

"Girl, I have been aware of it since forever. It's not my business."

"How about Mela?"

Vegeta tensed "What about her?"

"You like her?"

"Jealous are we?"

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm not jealous. It's just that... that's what it seems, I mean she really likes you."

"Bulma, I believe you and Zana are good friends. Or at least have become. Ask her about Mela, she'll tell you, she has far more experience than I have."

* * *

After rehearsal Bulma was just about to return to her room when Mela pulled her aside.

"Hi my name is Mela sorry nice to meet you", she said sweetly and and shook her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you too, I'm Bulma", the blue-haired girl replied a little confused. She didn't seem that bad actually.

"So I've seen you hanging out with Zana", Mela went on.

"So what?"

Mela came a step closer and whispered " I just wanted to warn you, that girl is no good, she is a backstabbing you know what"

"She was always nice to me", Bulma said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes that's her game but since you're Vegeta's date you will get to know her other side pretty soon believe me I know"

"You know?"

"Yes. She is totally in love with Vegeta, she's a freak she even got the royal crest tattooed for him. Unfortunately Vegeta was madly in love with me at that time and she freaked out and did everything she could to ruin my reputation so please don't trust her", she said and walked off

Bulma stared at the girl, Mela. Vegeta had been in love with her? Madly? And Zana had been jealous and wanted him for herself? No, this had to be wrong, she could see it all over Zana's face that she had it bad for Tarble. She turned around and went to find her. She wasn't going to fall for it.

"Zana, can I talk to you?"

Zana turned around to face her newest friend and noticing her face she stopped her laugh."What's wrong Bulma?"

"Mela came to me a few minutes ago. She told me you were a backstabbing byotch and that you were envious of her."

"I what?! Why that stupid skank. What else did she tell you?"

Bulma bit her lip thinking of what else Mela told her. Deciding not to tell Zana, she smiled. "Nope, nothing else. So tell me, what's that tattoo about?"

"Oh, this" said Zana showing her tattoo again "It's the royal sign. The closest people to the royal family, including the royals themselves, can get this. The closest of us to the royals except for Vegeta and Tarble of course are me, Kakarot and his brother Raditz. You can get it after the age of 15 so only Raditz, Vegeta and I have it. Kakarot and Tarble are way too young."

Bulma nodded in understanding still thinking of Mela said. She was still affected by Mela's words though and she would not lower herself just because of some silly crush. 'Keeping my distance from Vegeta sounds like the smart thing to do... If he wants me, he'll know where to find me.' thought the girl to herself and resumed her conversation with Zana.


	9. I crave you

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for your kind words, we really appreciate that! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)

-K & S

* * *

**Chapter 8: I crave you!**

* * *

Vegeta walked down the palace's hall from the rehearsal back to his room, leaving a long distance between them he was followed by Bulma who had the same way.  
Suddenly a door on the side swung open and Mela stepped outside.

"Hey Vegeta", she said and put her arms around his neck. Normally Vegeta would just have pushed her away, but the past days had showed him the being touched by a girls wasn't the worst thing, and the best was Bulma was watching them, so to tease her a little and make her jealous he smiled and let her drag him into the room.

"What is it now?", he asked the dark haired girl.

"Nothing I was just thinking, maybe you want to over think your choice of escort. Maybe a real Saiyan girl would suit you better", she replied with fluttering eyelashes.  
Vegeta smirked "So you were thinking of you right?", he said placing his hands on her waist. Vegeta was new to girl and love game thing but he was starting to enjoy it so he gave it a go and pulled her closer.

"You're so handsome", she whispered and puckered her lips leaning in for a kiss with her eye close.

Vegeta grinned and did the same. Seconds before their lips met some thoughts came to his mind. He had only kissed a girl two times so far, and that was Bulma, both times. She was the only girl he really got share something like that with and even though he kept trying to tell himself that he did not like her he had to admit that he did, and that he didn't want to kiss an other girl. Just in time he pushed Mela away.

"You're out of luck", he hissed and left the room.

* * *

How dare he, that ugly prick! Well, not so ugly, but why did it bother her that much. It wasn't like they were together or anything, she shouldn't be bothered at all. She was on the verge of tears when she saw him lean in for a kiss. Losing control and letting her tears flow, she ran away towards her room, not noticing Vegeta distance himself from Mela and looking at her figure while she left, regret visible on his face.

* * *

Zana was furious. How dared that mindless skank trying to turn her new friend against her? Bulma was such a good friend to her and Zana really wanted to keep it this way since she was the only one who knew about her thing for Tarble. Tarble... the next problem Mela almost had caused. Her walking around telling Zana was in love with Vegeta could have also damaged her friendship and hopefully soon more than that with the cute little prince. When she saw the dark haired girl coming out of that room she stopped.

"Mela come here!", she yelled the anger evident in her voice.

"What do you want blondie?"

"I heard about that nonsense you told Bulma. How could you do that she is my friend! Luckily she was smart enough to see who you really are, so just stop it you stupid idiot!", Zana shouted.

"No one talks to me like that, but you know what? I will forgive you because you will help me" Mela replied coldly.

"Help you? When hell friezes over!"

"Well you better get some ice then." Mela started and took a step closer so she was in the girls face Zana tensed as they locked eyes. "That's right Zana if you don't keep that girl away from Vegeta I will tell everyone your family's secret", she said coldly and walked away leaving the girl back with tears forming in her eyes. Feeling the tears run down her cheek, she used her hand to wipe them away and turned around to leave, only to bump into Tarble.

"Sorry..." she said without giving him a look and made her way down the hall.

"Zana? Hey Zan' , come back." shouted Tarble, his voice echoing through the hall.

When she felt him following her, she started to run, determined on not letting him see her cry. She had underestimated the young prince though and she bumped into him again, Tarble phasing into sigh in front of her.

"Now you tell me what made you cry Zana. Seriously, I thought we were best friends, aren't best friends supposed to share everything?"

"What do you wanna know Tarble, I'm really not in the mood." she said coldly.

"Well I noticed that, you're crying. Tell me what's wrong Zana." he said hugging her. Just then, Zana started crying harder, her hold on Tarble tightening. "It's okay, come, let's go to my room and you can tell me everything, okay?"

He held the girl closer and went to his room quickly, locking the door. "Now Zan' , what's going on?"

Zana calmed down and waited till her tears stopped. "It's Mela. She's gonna ruin everything and expects me to plot with her behind Bulma's back. I'm sure you noticed your brother and Bulma have a thing for each other."

"I did, but what does Mela have to do with this, except of being obsessed with Vegeta?"

"Yes, that's the problem, she wants Bulma out of the big picture of her becoming the next queen. and for her to become the next queen, she needs Vegeta. She even told Bulma a pack of lies, that I was a you-know-what, and that Vegeta was madly in love with her but I was jealous and got in their way because I want Vegeta for myself. Oh and that I was so obsessed that wanting to impress Vegeta, I got the royal seal tattooed on the back of my neck. I swear I'm going to kill her."

Tarble sighed. "Is that all Zana? I can feel you're not telling me everything. Don't bother lying to me, I've known you since we were kids."

"She... umm... yeah, that's all."

"Tell me when you're ready, but for the time being, stop worrying over her. Mela isn't worth your tears, nor your time or thoughts. Plus, you know I hate seeing you cry..."

Zana smiled, hugging him and kissing his cheek, missing his reddened face "Thanks Tarble. You're the best!" she said and left the room, her heart beating fast.

"I love you", Tarble muttered under his breath as the blonde girl closed the door not hearing his little confession.

* * *

Vegeta closed the door behind him, pressing his back against it he slid it down until he sat on the floor. It was Mela, her previous actions had aroused him, but not the way she wanted it. All these new longings she had ignited were for the blue-haired girl he had spent some days with on this planet. Shaking his head he tried to get her out of his mind, a girl should not be in control of him or his actions but it was driving him crazy right now. Actually the teenager wished they would have rehearsals 24/7 she he would always be close to her. Then it hit him. He was the prince of all Saiyans he could just go and get what he wanted. He walked across the hall and straight into Bulma's room who was just lounging on her couch reading a magazine. She didn't understand a word but it was one way of leaning the language. When Vegeta swung her door open she jumped to her feet thinking of what to do, she wanted to keep her distance.  
The two of them were standing face to face.

"Oh hi Vegeta, sorry but I don't have time now I just wanted to take a bath", she lied and turned around to walk to the bathroom.  
Suddenly she felt something warm and furry embracing her left hand. Turning around she found the young prince smirking. He used his tail to pull her closer to his body.

"I know you want it", he muttered

"I guess, but so do you", Bulma replied once more running her hand through his bangs. Then she cupped his face and pulled him even closer. Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist and they covered each others faces and necks with hot kisses again. Bulma went a step further and gave him a push so they fell over on the couch with her on top she pressed her body against his tightly. Vegeta looked at her and felt his desire becoming stronger. He put his hands on her waist and placed her next to him. Then he quickly got up and left.

Nappa slammed the door startling his sister. Mela could be such a child sometimes that he had to contain himself from killing her.

"You really have a death wish don't you?!" he said narrowing his eyes dangerously at her.

Mela rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone Nappa, you know where the door is, goodbye."

"Shut up you stupid brat and listen carefully. Stop going around pestering Zorn's daughter or the blue haired human Vegeta has brought. I heard Zana and Tarble talk about all the ** you told them. Stop playing with fire, I have saved your pitiful ** a lot of times but I won't do that again Mela."

Mela got up from her bed angered and glared at Nappa from a distance "Who the hell do you think you are idiot?! I'll do what I want and I don't really care of what you think. I never asked for you to help me so don't you dare standing in my way or I swear that I'll forget that you're my brother and destroy you. I'm glad we got that clear Nappa, now get lost!"

What the hell was wrong with him?! He couldn't stop thinking of that little human and her kisses, her touch, her scent, those blue eyes, everything. And why did he leave her room? He had acted like a damn coward! That had to be some sort of joke. Vegeta, the prince of saiyans, scared from a human's advances. Completely ridiculous!

"Hey Vegeta!"

Tarble's voice brought him out of his thoughts and from what he could tell, he was extremely angry. "Why so angry Tarble?"

"Mela. You don't know what she did do you?!"

"What did she do this time?" said Vegeta sighing.

"Come on, let's go to your room or mine. We can't discuss this here." said the younger of them and they both walked off to the room.

* * *

"It's good to be back home!"

Raditz glanced over at Kakarot. They had been on a mission on a planet not very far away from Vegetasai and had succeeded in stopping the local rebellions.

"It sure is. Come on, let's go find dad. We have to report to the king." he said taking off and heading to the throne room.


	10. Mela strikes again!

Hello everyone, what's up?! :D your reviews are sooo nice, thank you a lot guys :) Here's chapter 9, enjoy :)

- K & S

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mela strikes again!**

* * *

Vegeta was doing sit ups on his bedrooms floor when there suddenly was a knocking on the door. "Bulma!", was the first thing that came to his mind. Now what was that? Was he really eager for this annoying girl to come to his room? He didn't put on a shirt on purpose and opened the door. When he saw who it was the smirk on his face vanished.

"Hey Vegeta, nice abs! I see you wanna continue where we stopped earlier?", a dark haired girl grinned.

"Oh Mela it's just you. What is it?", he barked.

"Well can I come in?

"No I'm tired and we have rehearsals for the royal ball tomorrow so..."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Don't you think you should get an appropriate escort? Like a Saiyan elite?"

"Like you you mean", Vegeta snorted in response.

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say. I mean come on Vegeta she's a human. I'm a Saiyan, Nappas sister and the Queen is my godmother and said she would be more than happy if we were presented together."

"I know what this is really about. And just because my mother doesn't see the real you doesn't mean I don't see it either Mela. All you care for is the crown, but you can forget about that"

Mela ran her hand through her dark hair and smiled. "Well Vegeta I didn't want it to come this far but you are forcing me to do this", she said and handed him a photo.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"It would be so easy for me to convince that blue-haired girl and your mommy that you have been forcing yourself on me" she said innocently but with an evil smirk on your face. Vegeta starred at the picture of the two of them, he with his hands on her hips and their lips almost touching.

" Pah who would care?", he snarled giving her a dirty look.

"No one normally. But Vegeta I know about the Saiyans struggle to keep control over the empire. They may have managed to break the rebellion on planet Tazba but believe me the conflicts will continue. So the empire needs a leader the people trust, Saiyans and colonies. So our King and Queen would not risk crowning you king and Tarble would be put in charge. Think about it it's either Bulma or the crown I'm giving you a choice", she laughed into the Prince's face.

"Think about it", she whispered when she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Vegeta's face turned deep red, he had never been so angry in his whole life. He quickly gathered ki in his palm. Mela sensing the energy stopped.

"You wouldn't kill the daughter your mother never had would you?", she asked without turning around.

Vegeta grunted and let the energy subside.

* * *

After deciding to visit the royal gardens, Bulma sat on a bench inhaling all the flowery scents. This planet was beautiful, there was no denying. But still, she missed her family a lot and she wished she could show this garden to her mother. Oh she would have loved it!

"Homesick?" she heard a voice from behind. She turned around and saw King Vegeta looking at her. she quickly got up, smiled and bowed.

"Bulma, don't ever do that. You will never bow before anyone and especially before me."

"Wouldn't it be inappropriate?" asked the girl while the king smiled.

"Yes, when others don't do that. But it was me who asked you not to bow, right?"

"Okay then, I won't bow."

"May I sit?" asked the king nodding at the bench.

"Of course, I would love that."

King Vegeta sat on the bench next to Bulma and thought of how to start a conversation with her. He needed to know how things were between his son and her and he would make sure his grandson was born.

"So tell me, did you take a look around the capital?"

"Oh yes, I became friends with Zana, Zorn's daughter and she showed me around. Victory City looks a lot like West City, my hometown, what with all the billboards and everything. And the red sky amazes me!"

"Yes well the red sky is our pride, you know. Planet Vegeta is also known as the red ruby. I would like to visit West City. But most of all, I would like to meet your parents. I'm eager to get to know your father Bulma, it would be an honor to get to speak to the planet's most intelligent man."

Bulma smiled brightly "They would be honored sire."

"So, is my son behaving himself?"

"Well, we do get along better than we did the first time we met, that's for sure. Vegeta and I are very much alike, both proud and stubborn. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he wouldn't be Vegeta without it!" she said laughing.

The king smirked. Oh the girl had it bad! He would have a talk with his son too. Certain things were meant to happen and Bulma and Vegeta made no exception!

* * *

Vegeta entered his room after training all day, letting go of the frustration Mela had created. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was a prince and yet, he had no power to do anything, his mother would be furious. He tossed his towel on the bed and only then he sensed the other ki in the room.

"Hello father." he said turning around to face the king, who had a contended smile on his face. "What has gotten you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Nothing Vegeta, nothing at all. I just realized we hadn't talked in a very long time. Is Bulma comfortable with her stay here?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Since when was his father interested in the object of his distraction? "I guess, she looks fine, and she befriended Zana. Why do you ask?"

The king sighed and sat down in a chair. "Vegeta, have you told her what being your escort for the debut means?"

When Vegeta didn't speak, the king ran a hand through his hair "You didn't. This is important Vegeta, you didn't pick a saiyan female, you picked a human, and it was you that wanted her here. Son, in the eyes of the kingdom, she's your future mate. And she needs to know that."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"You don't know that. You never asked her did you? Vegeta, do you like her? And I expect an honest answer from you."

"What do you want me to say father?"

"The truth son. And I know you like her, a lot. It's not that I blame you, she is beautiful and extremely intelligent, not to mention the only one who doesn't fear you. She is a challenge to you Vegeta and that's part of why you like her. But I suggest you be honest with her." said the king and made his way towards the door, not giving his son a chance to reply. The prince sat down on his bed defeated and sighing. Could he tell her that everyone saw her as the future queen? That he liked her and that Mela was doing everything she could to upset her? he furiously punched his nightstand, creating a dent in the process and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Kakarot you're back!", Bulma exclaimed as she gave the spiky haired boy a tight hug.

"Hey Bulma", he managed too utter as the girl forced the oxygen out of his lungs. Kakarott had just returned from an assignment on an other planet with his brother and was now sitting on Bulma's bed with her and Zana.

"So how was it?", Zana asked tossing her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"It was good, we got everything under control again, the empire is safe ." , the little boy announced with a big smile on his face.

"You went together with Radditz and your father right?".

"Yes its was just the three of us, really fun!"

Bulma looked at the boy sceptically. " Your father, you and your brother all went on a mission together? Wow your mom must be so glad you're back I bet she had been worrying all day", she spoke.

Kakarot's face went from happy to sad as he looked to the ground. "I never met my mother you know..", he muttered.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up something that may hurt you", Bulma apologized.

"It's ok Bulma I can deal with it, it's just making me feel so sad not to know what happened to her, my father said she went missing all of a sudden just a day after I was born", the boy said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey guys I'm sorry but I gotta go somewhere", Zana suddenly jumped to her feet and left.

*** FLASHBACK ***

It was an unusually dark night on planet Vegeta when the deafening screams of a baby echoed though the neonatal wing of the city's hospital. There were two cribs in the room. One with a spiky haired baby that wouldn't stop crying and one with a baby with longer hair, that didn't make a sound. The door slid open and two dark creatures entered the room. They both wore scouters and used them to determine the babies power levels.

"These two are incredible. I don't think there have ever been babies with such a high power level. Not even our prince was that strong", the one creature spoke.

"You know what that means. We have to get rid off them. We will just tell King Vegeta they're average and then they will be send away. And then we have to prevent that more babies like this are born by taking care of...", the second creature was interrupted when the door slid open once more and the King stepped inside.

"What about these two?", he demanded to know

"Nothing special, this is the brat of a low class Saiyan called Bardock, we will just send him away", the first creature said and took the baby with him.

"And what about that one? It's Paragus' right?"

"Yes my king, we will just send him to a weak planet to take it over"

"Wait", the king ordered activating his scouter. When the baby's power level was displayed he gasped. "You were completely wrong about this one! His power is incredible! What about Bardock's kid?", he shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry that must have been a mistake. But I can assure your Bardock's child is nothing special", the creature lied.

* * *

Zana left Bulma's room panting while sensing cold sweat on her forehead. She had to escape that place, so she took off west to cool off at her favorite spot, Vegetasai's deepest waterfall. She used to go often to the waterfall with the royal brothers and Kakarot, and while Vegeta and Kakarot spared with each other, she would daydream about Tarble. When she landed there though, she saw both Tarble and Vegeta. Raising an eyebrow, she realized that they hadn't even acknowledged her and Vegeta never let his guard down.

"Wow, never thought I'd see Veggie so deep in thoughts."  
Both siblings turned their heads towards Zana and while Vegeta scowled, Tarble smiled. "Zan' , hey, what are you doing here?"

Zana walked towards them and sat next to the younger prince "Nothing. Hadn't come here in a while and I kinda missed this place. I have to bring Bulma here someday, she'll love this. So, what about you?"

Tarble sighed and nodded towards Vegeta. "I just followed my brother. He looked pretty angry and when I saw him take off, I followed him. But he's kinda lost and he won't tell me what's wrong."

Zana rose on her feet and went behind Vegeta, slapping the back of his head. Vegeta grabbed her hand and eyed her carefully. "What the hell was that about?!"

Zana smirked pulling her hand off his grasp. "Nothing, I'm glad you came to your senses. Come on Veggie, you're actually worrying me. And trust me, it's enough that I have to see Mela's face on a daily basis." she finished noticing his growl at the mention of the other girl's name. "Oh so it's about Mela! What about you, what did she do?"

Vegeta sighed running a hand through his hair. "She's pissing me off so much that all I want is to break her neck and never see her again." he said sitting down again.

Zana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I'm sure it's better than what she did to me."

"What did she do to you?" asked the older prince raising his eyebrow. That stupid girl was walking on dangerous grounds.

"Oh nothing, just asked me to plot with her behind Bulma's back. And the fact that she breathes doesn't make it better either."

"Plot behind Bulma's back?" asked Vegeta narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. You know, same old story, Mela mates with you, becomes our queen and so on. She thinks of Bulma as a threat, and she's right you know... you do like my human friend!"

Tarble laughed and Vegeta's face turned red "What are you talking about Zana?!"

Zana laughed too and sighed "Come on Vegeta, we've known you since forever. It's pretty obvious you like her a lot. No one blames you, don't worry. She's beautiful, smart and has a temper to match yours. And let me tell you that feeling is mutual. But I do think you owe her some explanation. She isn't familiar with Saiyan law, you know..."

"I know, I know, why does everyone keep telling me that?!"

"Because it's the truth, and Bulma hates liars."

"I can't, okay? Mela is crazier than I thought."

"What does Mela have to do with this?" interrupted Tarble.

"Never mind, forget we even had this conversation." replied Vegeta and took off.

* * *

Tarble and Zana watched as Vegeta became a tiny dot in the sky, till he disappeared. They both sighed and Zana sat back down next to Tarble. "So... do you have any idea what was he talking about?"

Tarble shook his head "You know him, he never opens up about his problems. What was that "the feeling is mutual" thing? Is that true?"

Zana winked "Of course it is. Bulma is smitten with your brother. Did you know that they actually kissed?!"

"What?!"

"Yes, when they met. Bulma wouldn't stop screeching about something and to shut her up, your brother kissed her. Tarble I think we should do something about them."

"Playing matchmaker?" asked Tarble smirking.

"I have to do something during my free time. Hey you remember the last time we came here? When was it?"

"Don't know, but it was before I left with Vegeta to go to that other planet. Practically kids."

"Speak for yourself Tarble, you were the kid. I'm 2 years older remember?" said Zana laughing at his frustration "Oh come on, look, Kakarot is younger than you are. You're older than someone, that, at least, is a good thing!"

"Shut up!" replied Tarble even more frustrated. "So what do you think we should do about them?"

"I think we have to make them meet more often. Before he left for his mission with Bardock and Raditz he told me Bulma and Vegeta had fought like mad on their way here. She is perfect, the only one who can match your brother's temper-"

"- and the only one who can yell and screech at him when and where she pleases. Yes, a challenge. God knows he loves a good challenge."

As their laugh subsided, they sighed. Not liking the awkward silence between them, she got up. "Come on, we have to go back." she said stretching her hand to help him up. As soon as their hands touched and eyes met, something snapped inside both of them, something they were very familiar with. All the restrained feelings they had for each other, the mutual liking they didn't even know that existed, decided that enough was enough, and closing the gap between them, they kissed. None of them knew how much it had lasted, but they broke the kiss at the same time and stared at each other wide eyed.

"I- Tarble, I'm sorry." stuttered Zana and immediately took off, heading towards the palace.

Tarble blinked and smirked. "I'm not." he replied watching the girl disappear.


	11. Confession

**Chapter 10: Confession**

* * *

Wilon entered her suite and found her husband watching Victory City from their balcony. She could tell he was deep in thoughts just from the way he was standing, and because he didn't feel her presence. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she kissed his neck. "Deep in thoughts are we?"

The king turned around and while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her hips. "I was thinking about Bulma and Vegeta. I had a talk with both of them. She is infatuated by him and while he feels the same, he hasn't told her what being his escort means. I wish you had the chance to meet him Wilon. He was a bright boy, cunning, smart and extremely mischievous. Now that I met his mother, I know he takes from both of them. But God Wilon, he looked just like our son."

"You're talking about Trunks aren't you?"

"Yes. I really want him to be born."

"Then he will. You said it yourself, they are already attracted to each other. Maybe the royal ball will help them. I'm going to take a bath. See you at dinner?" she said kissing him and heading towards the bathroom. King Vegeta sighed. Then he remembered a particular moment with Trunks all those years ago... Tarble was very young and couldn't remember it, but to the king it was a sight that was carved in his mind. And that was the day he started to change his behavior towards both of his sons...

*** flashback, 12 years ago, planet Vegeta ***

Two extremely fast and mischievous kids were running around the huge palace of Victory City. Zorn and King Vegeta were following them, trying to catch up.

"I don't know how my son puts up with that brat but I'll give him some credit; he's a devil!"

"It doesn't help that he has a partner in crime your majesty."

"I don't think Goten is that bad. Trunks must have taken from Vegeta's manipulative abilities, he can make the other brat do what he wants."

"Royalty indeed my king." said Zorn smirking. King Vegeta sighed. Just then, Trunks appeared in front of his face.

"Don't run off like that again brat!"

"Oh come on grandpa, dad calls me that all the time! Hey, is my dad an only child?"

The king blinked. Didn't he know? "Brat, your father has a sibling, Tarble. Don't tell me he never told you."

"I already met uncle Tarble some months ago. I just wanted to know if he was born here."

"Yes he is, he's 1 year old though."

"Cool" said Trunks smiling "Can we go see him? I have never seen a baby before! I'm an only child myself, dad says that they can barely handle me. I'm not that bad am I?"

King Vegeta stared at him wide eyed. Did that kid seriously think he was not that bad? He could understand his poor son... "No Trunks, you're not that bad. Come on, let's go see Tarble."

They walked towards the royal wing and opened 2 wooden large doors. When they entered the room, they saw a woman taking care of something inside a crib. Trunks guessed she was some sort of nanny and that in the crib was his uncle.

"You may go, I'll let you know if he needs something." said the king to the woman. Bowing, she left the room. Trunks peered inside the crib and saw Tarble, with the same hair he had when they had first met, staring at him curiously with black eyes.

"Hey Tarble. I'm not calling you uncle, you're still a baby and it would sound awkward. You won't change much, you know. You'll always look like a younger version of my dad, minus the scowl. At least I hope... Hey grandpa, where's my grandma? Dad once told me that she was alive when he was 5. he's supposed to be 5 right now."

"She's visiting her relatives in another city brat. She won't be here for another week or so. I guess she died when the planet was destroyed in your time, right?"

"Yeah, that's what dad said. He also said that a few days before the planet's destruction you sent uncle Tarble away because he was weak. Don't do that grandpa. If you do, my dad will grow up without knowing him and I didn't like it a bit when I saw them interact in my time."

The king sighed. Trunks was right, he was supposed Tarble away tomorrow but seeing his grandson interact with him and the idea that his sons didn't meet each other for a long time in the other timeline made him feel bad. But things would be different here. They would defeat Frieza and planet Vegeta would live. He nodded. "I won't send him away Trunks. That's a promise."

*** end flashback ***

Wilon came out of the bathroom an hour later. She noticed her husband was still in the same position he had been when she left him. "Vegeta, are you okay? You haven't moved at all since I left you and that was an hour ago."

King Vegeta blinked and shook his head. He was really starting to lose it. "I'm fine woman. Get dressed and let's go to the dining room before the brats kill each other. You know their verbal spars amuse Tarble and he wouldn't lift a finger to separate them."

Wilon smirked. "They amuse me too. I swear that girl must have been a saiyan in her past life"

He waited till she got dressed and together, they left the room.

* * *

In the other wing of the palace where the elite soldiers lived Bardocks stood in his son's door watching his youngest child sleep. He was 12 Now the meant it was 12 Years ago that one night happened. Closing his eyes he drifted off to said night in his memory

*** flashback *  
**

The night had taken over the Capital and a thunderstorm was looming over Victory-City. It seemed like the whole area had already gone to bed or stayed at home to avoid the brewing storm. Then the first lightning stroke over the royal palace immediately followed by the deafening sound of a thunder. Down the hill through Downtown to the South of the City, a rather poor area a man with spiky hair woke up from the roll of thunder. As he looked to his left he noticed his wife had sat up in their bad and was putting her long black hair into a bun.

"Letiz, what are you doing?", he asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Sorry Bardock I didn't mean to wake you up. You know I got a message from the royal family to come to the palace's garden, and I'm supposed to go now."

"Now? In the middle of the night?", he grunted not happy about his mate leaving at this time.

"I have to.. they want to inform me about the mission they are going to send Kakarott on. It's insane when you think about it, he was born just some days ago and has already to serve this empire, I really wish he could stay with us".

"Well if that's what you have to do", Bardock sighed running his hand from her shoulder to her neck.

Letiz turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry my dear I will be back soon", she spoke softly and kissed her husband, then she got dressed and left.

Bardock rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. As he tried to fall back asleep again something strange happened. Ever since he was on planet Kanassa he had the inhabitant's ability of foreseeing. It was nothing he was in control of it just happened sometimes, and it so did now. The picture of his wife walking up the hill to the royal palace formed before his mental eye.

When she reached the point she was supposed to come to she stopped and took a look around. No one was there yet. Suddenly she heard wood breacking behind her.

"Hello?", she asked turning around. It was too dark to see a thing. Suddenly the picture became blurry. As it became clear again all Bardock could see was the royal gardens ground. Then he heard a woman scream and the next thing he saw in the little section of the scene he was able to watch was a hand hitting the ground. Someone must have pushed her to the ground, or worse.

"Letiz!", he screamed as he woke up from his vision. He immediately took off from his bed shooting through the roof of his small house and over the city. He was able to see the future so maybe it wasn't too late yet. When he arrived at the spot he had seen but nobody was there

"No I'm too late", he shouted falling to his knees.

"No. Letiz!", Bardock yelled into the night as a thunder stroke again.

*** end flashback ***

* * *

Zana was running through the palace halls. Her face was red from embarrassment and she was breathing heavily. 'I need to find Bulma. I still can't believe I did that!' she thought to herself. as she thought this, she saw Vegeta and Kakarot.

"Hey Zana, what's with the rush?" said Kakarot noticing her.

"Hey guys, sorry, gotta go find Bulma. See ya!" she replied without stopping.

Kakarot and Vegeta stared at her fleeting form and then at each other. "What was that about?" asked Kakarot pointing at Zana's direction.

"Don't know." replied Vegeta "I'll ask the harpy later. Come on, father is looking for us." and with that said, they left.

Bulma was humming softly in her room when the door opened startling her. She turned around to see who had entered and saw Zana, leaning against the door, breathing heavily. "Hey, what's going on, you look like you've seen a ghost!" she said taking her friend's hand and pulling her towards the couch. Zana sat there and slowly raised her black eyes to meet Bulma's blue ones.

"You're not going to believe what I just did! It would have been better if I had seen a ghost, trust me!"

Bulma laughed at her friend's words and expression. When Zana glared at her evilly she laughed even more. "Sorry girl, it's just that your face right now... priceless! What the hell did you do?"

Zana closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then opened them again. "I just kissed Tarble!"

Bulma stared at her wide eyed for a few seconds and then started to clap her hands happily. "Yes, that's wonderful, and what did he do?!"

"Umm... Bulma, hello, I just told you I embarrassed myself for the rest of my life. I should probably change name... and address... hey do you think your parents could adopt me?"

"Zan' , did he return the kiss?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Then take a deep breath and relax. He wanted that kiss as much as you did. But you should probably talk to him. Don't avoid Tarble. You should talk this out." said Bulma trying to reason with her friend.

Zana nodded and got up. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to take a shower home, clear my head, and talk to him. What can go wrong, I mean, I'm a saiyan, if I can fight then I can do this! Thanks Bulma!" she said leaving Bulma alone. As soon as she left, Bulma burst out laughing.

'I have to tell Vegeta!' she thought to herself, heading towards the door.

* * *

Kakarot and Vegeta were at the training grounds sparing. The 12 year old boy was the only Saiyan who could keep up with the elder prince, and one of the few he would occasionally open up. Suddenly they both stopped in midair when they felt the tiny but unique energy approaching.

"What the hell does she want now?!" said Vegeta growling while he headed to the door. Just when Bulma was about to knock, he opened the door and faced the blue haired girl.

"How did you know I was here?" said Bulma surprised.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the girl's question. "I sensed your energy. What is it?"

"Oh. Well, i need to talk to you but you're obviously busy so... later. " she said turning around getting ready to leave. Vegeta grabbed her arm gently stopping her and turned his head to Kakarot.

"We'll continue later."

Kakarot nodded while Vegeta and Bulma left.

When they reached the royal wing he pulled her to his room. "You wanted to talk to me, my room is the most private place in existence. Talk."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you wanna know what happened earlier this day?"

"What?"

"Well, our little lovebirds shared their first kiss ever."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Lovebirds? Is that what we're gonna call them from now on?"

"Well I think it's cute!" said Bulma smiling. "Anyway, Zana was completely embarrassed and of course I told her to talk to your brother. I'm so happy about them!"

"Why, pray tell, are you happy about them?"

"Well, looks like Tarble is a bit better than his brother. I mean, we both know he won't start something and not finish it."

Vegeta knew she was talking about him and smirked, trapping her between his body and the wall. "Is that a fact woman? Sounded like a challenge to me!"

"Think what you want Vegeta. Why the hell are you doing this? You just come, kiss me, seduce me and then leave without a word. I'm not some sort of toy you can pick up and drop off whenever you like!"

"No you're not a toy. But you know that if I don't stop things can get... out of control."

"I never complained about it did I?" said Bulma wrapping her arms around his neck.

He inhaled her scent and kissed her neck. She was driving him crazy in a way he couldn't describe. Just as he was about to kiss her again, he felt his mother's energy approach. He pulled off right when queen Wilon entered the room. Bulma's face went extremely red and Vegeta smirked. Wilon noticed the tension in the room and restrained a laugh.

"We're having rehearsals in 10 minutes. Get ready both of you and come at the usual place." she said and left the room.

"I'm going to get ready." said Bulma and avoiding his eyes, she left the room, leaving a very frustrated Vegeta behind.

* * *

"Big brother! Stop!", Tarble shouted grabbing Vegeta's arm after rehearsals.

Vegeta who was surprised by his brother's sudden decisive behavior stopped and looked at him, if only he knew where his little brother took his new confidence from.

"What do you want kid?", he demanded

"Vegeta I know Mela is up to something and I want to help you but you have to tell me what it is please!"

The brothers locked eyes. Then Vegeta finally gave in.

"Good I'm telling you but the girls need to hear it to go get them", he ordered.

"Y.. You mean Zana and Bulma?", Tarble stammered

"No Paris and Nicole, gosh kid of course I mean them or is that a problem for you?"

Tarble blushed and looked to the ground. He and Zana didn't talk since their little kiss and now he saw himself confronted with her earlier than he thought, it was kinda awkward.

"Kay", he muttered.

"Good, tell them to come to my room", Vegeta said and left.

Bulma and Zana were chatting as Tarble walked up to them.

"Hey girls", he said and smiled sweetly.

Bulma couldn't resist but to grin "Hey there little fella", she said winking at him. Zana rolled her eyes at her friend's actions and turned to Tarble.

"Hey what's up?", she asked.

"My brother wants to see the two of you in his room so can you please come with me?", Tarble asked.

"What does the monkey prince want now!", Bulma spit and walked off ahead of everyone.

"Hey", Zana and Tarble yelled after her both feeling insulted in their Saiyan pride. As they walked next to each other behind Bulma their hands touched. That moment Tarble took her hand and they smiled at each other walking like that all the way to Vegeta's bedroom.

"What is it?", Bulma demanded tearing open Vegeta's bedroom door.

"It's Mela"

"What is it with that little jerk again?", Zana asked sitting down next to him.

"She tried to seduce me and while she did that she took a photo to ruin my reputation she is planning on telling everyone I have been forcing myself on her if I don't make her my escort for the ball. But you have to believe me nothing happened!", he said looking at Bulma.


	12. Love is like a brick

A/N: Hey guys the new chapter is up :) It's a little longer than usual because I'm going to japan on friday so we won't be updating next weekend! Thank you guys for your interest and reviews :)

jonathan: lo siento pero yo solo tenia dos años de español en la escuela y mi español no es suficientemente para traducir la historia :(

- K & S

* * *

**Chapter 11: Love is like a brick...**

* * *

Bulma stared at Vegeta blinking, her features softening.

'Gosh, how can he think I can be mad at him?!' she thought to herself. She smiled and kneeled in front of Vegeta who was sitting on the bed and looked up to him.

"Hey, I never said it was your fault. It doesn't take a genius to see that she's a bitch, though I'm blessed to be one. We just have to get rid of her. At least during the ball..."

"But how? What can I do to keep her busy?" said Vegeta running his hand through his hair. Tarble sighed.

"That stupid girl, she would do everything just to get a taste of royalty."

Vegeta's head turned towards Tarble and realization hit him. "Of course! Tarble you're a genius! She would do anything in order to be royalty, even for a little."

Zana stood up crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "What's the plan genius?"

"Easy" replied Vegeta smirking "We'll send her to negotiate. I can't talk to my mother about Mela's stupid things but my father isn't very fond of her."

"Why is your mother fond of her?" asked Bulma out of curiosity, raising both her eyebrows.

"She's Mela's godmother. When her parents died she took her in. Both Mela and her brother Nappa live here in the palace, just in another wing."

"Oh..." said Bulma biting her thumbnail 'So she has support from someone. Well I'll be damned... I won't let her ruin this.'

"I'll go look for my father." said Vegeta heading towards the door.

"Vegeta, bring him here, the throne room isn't a safe place to have this type of conversation." said Tarble stopping his brother with his hand on the door.

"I know Tarble. Stay here. Same goes to you two." he said to the girls, earning their nod.

Bulma sat on Vegeta's bed and sighed. He left in search of the king and the tension in the room was obvious. She felt awkward. She knew for a fact that Zana and Tarble never mentioned their kiss and they needed to.

"I'll be on the balcony. Let me know when they come and don't follow me. I mean it, you two need to talk." she said heading towards the huge balcony in Vegeta's room.

Tarble and Zana both watched as she left and blinked. Earlier the small gesture of holding hands had made their hearts burst from joy. But what were they supposed to tell each other? They were childhood friends, best friends actually. And to the royal siblings, even though Vegeta would never admit it, Zana was like the sister they never had. Now though, things were different. She had fallen for one of them and he was the sweetest guy in existence.

"So..." said Tarble in a low voice. He was extremely nervous and would rather talk about their kiss to Nappa than to the girl he actually kissed. Sure, he was happy she had done that, but it had been his first kiss. 'I really need to talk to my brother. I don't know how to deal with girls! He might have learned something from Bulma.'

"Tarble, look... I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know why I did that, even though I'm not going to lie, I would do it again and again and again. But it was an impulse."

"An impulse? What are you sorry about then? I never pushed you away."

"But-"

"Look Zan' , Bulma's right, we really need to talk about this. How about I meet you later at my room? I'll tell Vegeta to keep Bulma distracted so she'll leave you alone, even though he'll probably do it without me telling him."

Zana sighed and nodded just as father and son entered the room.

"Tarble, Zana, what's with the urgency?" asked the king worried.

Vegeta was scanning the room tapping his foot on the floor. "Where's Bulma?"

"Oh, she's on the balcony, she told us to let her know when you arrived." said Zana smirking. Vegeta nodded and went outside.

"My father's here." he said standing a few feet away from the blue haired girl that had been his center of attention for a while. She turned around smiling.

"Come on, let's go talk to him." she said winking and going inside the quarters.

"Sir, glad to see you." she said smiling at the king as he returned a small smile. She sat between Tarble and Vegeta while Zana was next to the younger prince.

"So, what did you do this time?" he asked sighing. Tarble and Vegeta shifted uncomfortably and shook their head in unison.

"Nothing father. It's about Mela actually."

King Vegeta raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What has she done this time?"

"She blackmailed me. She also cornered Zana one day and told her to help her get rid of Bulma. But one day after rehearsals Bulma and I were walking towards our quarters and the stopped me. Apparently she had a hidden camera somewhere and took pictures, making me look like I was forcing myself on her. She had the audacity to come to my training room and show me those pictures, telling me she would show them to everyone if I didn't take her as my escort to the ball."

"You forgot to add the 'I want to be queen' part " said Tarble frowning.

"So Tarble and I were thinking, could you send her away on some mission during the ball? I don't know, negotiations? You could praise her skills in communicating."

"Please?" said Bulma staring at the king with her blue eyes, ready to pout.

King Vegeta blinked at the sight of big blue eyes begging him. While he would normally think about it, Bulma's eyes reminded him of his future grandson, as they were the same shade of blue.

"Fine, I'll send her to negotiate with Tazba. She won't be here for the ball and Wilon will think I'm making this to give importance to the brat."

Bulma squealed from joy and gave the king what she would call a 'bone-crushing hug' . he awkwardly patted her back and sighed.

"I should get back. Let me know if you need help, even though Tarble and Vegeta would want to fight their own battles, same goes to you Zana and Bulma."

The girls nodded smiling and the king left the room, shaking his head in disbelief. Even though he was in another timeline, Trunks' could get his way. He couldn't imagine what his lavender haired grandson would do to him once he was born!

* * *

Bulma eyed herself in the gold framed mirror. She was all ready for the royal ball. Her sweetheart strapless quinceanera dress was white and had an embroidered bodice and tulle skirt. The hemline of the dress had embroidery and bead work in a turquoise color that resembled her hair that was put in a Greek bun. The back of the dress was fashioned in a lace up corset style. She never looked that pretty and she knew that, and she also knew that her appearance would drive Vegeta crazy this night.

Vegeta.. she smirked when she thought that in just some minutes she will be presented to society with the planet's prince, not just because it would make her feel like a princess, also because without Mela meddling in her business she would finally be free to take their yet not really existing relationship too the next level. Suddenly she saw Zana's reflection in the mirror walking up to her from behind. She wore a pale blue fish tail styled dress showing off her fabulous figure she worked off-shoulder-straps and a shimmering mermaid sheen. Her pale blonde locks hung loosely over her olive shoulders and her make-up highlighted her dark eyes.

"Are you ready B? The are waiting!", she said.

"Umm yes", Bulma replied putting on the diamond earrings her mother had given her for her 16th birthday some months ago.

"You look beautiful Zana", she smiled. "But aren't we supposed to wear white?"

Zana grinned " Yes but I'm a rebel you know", she winked and grabbed her friends arm to drag her

out of the room.

Hurrying down the hall they reached the ballroom. On the big staircase at the entry the other boys who were all wearing their Saiyan armors and girls had already formed a guard of honor. Bulma and Zana took their places in front of their partners.

"You look beautiful", Tarble whispered into her ear and kissed Zana's shoulder. Zana smiled and looked back at him.

Bulma who overheard them looked over shoulder and into Vegeta's eyes. "Come on compliment me", she challenged him with a smirk. Vegeta also smirked in return and leaned forward to whisper in her ear " You don't look as hideous as usual" Then he put his hands on her waist and they both watched the planet's elite walking them by to attend the ball. After everyone arrived the presenter took his place on the stage and opened the ball.

" Welcome to this years royal ball ladies and gentlemen may I now present to you this years debutantes. Crown Prince Vegeta son of our liberator and ruler King Vegeta and his wife Queen Wilon escorted by Miss Bulma Briefs daughter of Dr. Ted and Mrs. Panchy Briefs from Earth", she announced the first couple. The two of them walked around the stage and Bulma performed a curtsey then Vegeta escorted her away earning the hautvoleé's applause.

"Zana, daughter of Zorn and Aragula escorted by prince Tarble"

* * *

Everything was going perfect. Mela was nowhere to be seen, apparently away on a mission to planet Tazba, the one that king Vegeta wanted to negotiate with. Tarble and Zana had talked, apparently, and they were taking one step at a time. They were both so young and Tarble was 2 years her junior, so they had to be careful. Vegeta was talking to different Saiyans, 'important people' thought Bulma but he had been sweet with her, a side of him she was sure no one else had seen.

"Bulma." she heard a boyish voice call her from behind.

She turned her head and saw Kakarott and his brother Raditz approach. She had met Raditz a few days ago and the conclusion was one: he looked nothing like his little brother. She had guessed he looked like their mother, Letiz, but she knew that the lost Saiyan woman was an open wound to the siblings.

"Kakarott, Raditz, hey I haven't seen you all night! Where have you been?"

Kakarott rolled his eyes "My brother has been around ogling every girl in here. It's not that I blame him, he's older than Vegeta you know."

"You're one to talk little brother, you have been eating the whole time!" replied Raditz in annoyance. Bulma laughed at both of them.

"I wish I had a sibling."

"I could be yours!" said Kakarott grinning, making her smile. The Saiyan boy was adorable and extremely polite.

"I swear sometimes I think my brother hit his head as a baby, no Saiyan is that polite and gentle, not even Tarble." said Raditz hitting his brother's head, smirking.

"There you are!" said Zana approaching and holding Tarble's hand. Raditz smirked at their sign of affection.

"Wow, looks like one of you took the courage to confess what the entire empire knew for a long time!"

Tarble and Zana turned the deepest shade of red while Bulma laughed. "Well, at least my mission is completed! I'm an excellent cupid!" she said winking, making the teenagers blush even more.

"Bulma, can I talk to you?" asked Wilon touching Bulma's shoulder gently. the girl turned around and drank in the queen's appearance. She had been mesmerized by her beauty since the beginning of the ball. Wilon was wearing a dark strapless purple gown and she looked radiant. She smiled politely.

"Sure. Later guys."

She followed the queen, while locking eyes with Vegeta, who was heading towards the group. She mouthed a silent 'be right back' to him and winked, to which he smirked, and followed Wilon to what she guessed was the way to the balcony.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay here." said the queen smiling at the girl.

Bulma returned the smile and nodded. "Yes, well I miss my home but there's something strange pulling me towards your planet. It feels like a second home, maybe because human and Saiyans look more or less the same, except the tails.

"I'm glad you like it. I want you to consider this your home. I have enjoyed you and my eldest son bickering. And Tarble looks very comfortable with you." she said thinking her next words. "Then again, Tarble feels comfortable with everyone his brother respects."

"I noticed he admires Vegeta." replied Bulma smiling.

"He more than admires him. Vegeta may be... rude to everyone, but he can't keep that attitude with his brother. Same goes to you. He is known for his... extended vocabulary and smart mouth, and he has found his rival in you." finished Wilon smirking.

Bulma laughed at her words. "You may not believe this, but we never had a decent conversation."

"I somehow believe that girl. Anyway, all I wanted to say is thank you, you know, for accepting to be his escort."

"It's not like I had a choice, he practically threw me over his shoulder like a cave man and brought me here. But I'm glad I accepted to."

"Good. We should get back inside. My son sort of lost his princess and he's frustrated."

Bulma blushed at her words. Princess? Vegeta's princess? That was flattering. She nodded and headed back inside with Wilon.

* * *

As soon as she entered the ball room, Vegeta grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards the dance floor. "Come on, this is my debut, not my mother's."

Bulma smirked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jealous are we? It's not like I left and went after some other guy. It's your mother I went after."

"What did she want?"

"Oh nothing." said Bulma winking "Girl talk. Any word from Mela?"

"Who cares about her. I'm glad she's not here. I hate people who try to ruin my plans."

"Your plans? Care to explain?"

Vegeta blushed registering what he had just said. "Nothing, don't think about it. And while you're busy flirting with me, I noticed girl, everyone's staring at us. Just act neutral and don't freak out."

Bulma's mouth fell open and all blood drained from her face. "Everyone?"

"Everyone. What did you expect, you're the crown prince's escort. Act like one and keep talking." said Vegeta and upon seeing her smirk his eyes widened. "No, don't even think about that, Later, wait till the ball ends."

Bulma pouted and Vegeta smirked. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "And stop pouting."

* * *

**~ Planet Tazba, throne room ~**

A dark haired girl entered the throne room with her head held high. She had specific orders about her mission but that didn't mean she would follow them... Mela was by no means stupid!

When King Vegeta had summoned her and told her she would go on a negotiating mission on planet Tazba, she knew it had to do with the blackmail she did to Vegeta. And if he wanted to go with the blue haired bitch, it was his loss. But she was determined to destroy him. In order to do so, she needed King Aurelius' help. The tazban people were more or less similar to the Saiyans, only much taller and with pointy ears. Their hair was fair colored and their skin was pale.

"King Aurelius" said the girl bowing. She detested that, but she had to behave in order to get on the tazban king's good side.

"The Saiyan delegate. What, your king sends another one to negotiate?"

"No sir. True, he sent me, but I don't plan on following his orders."

"Really? A rebellious Saiyan, one that the king trusts. What do you want then?"

Mela raised her eyes and met the king's, smirking. 'Revenge is a dish best served cold...' she thought to herself. She would back off... for now...

* * *

Late after the ball Vegeta and Bulma walked down the hall hand in hand, they stopped in front of Vegeta's door. He put his hands on her waist and looked into her aqua blue eyes.

"Bulma.. listen, thanks for doing this for me, I mean attending this stupid dance with me", he said.

"You don't have to thank me Vegeta, it was actually, um fun", she said with a smile, then she ran her fingers through his bangs and they locked eyes again. Suddenly he leaned in they both kissed again.

"Wanna come inside?", he asked not sure what response to hope for. Bulma put her arms around his neck and whispered something into his ear. He took her hand and ushered her inside his bedroom. Like Bulma's room Vegeta's also featured a giant glass wall that overlooked the Capital's busy streets that was plastered with lights at night. He walked up to her from behind and put his arms around her. They remained this way for a good while watching the cars moving back and forth in the streets, then Bulma finally found the courage to say what she wanted to say for a long time.

"Come on now Vegeta, I know you like me and you know I like you so why don't we just skip these childish games and give it a go?", she said firmly.

Vegeta loosened his grip feeling slightly overwhelmed by her sudden confession but then he turned her around so she would face him.

"I guess you're right", he muttered.

"So?", she rejoined.

Without saying anything more he scooped her up and they exchanged kisses again till they crashed down on the bed together. Vegeta moaned at the touch of her silky smooth skin. Bulma ran her hands down his chest and removed his spandex top. They both lay down and kissed. When Bulma placed her hands on his waist to go further Vegeta's look fell on the night sky, the moon was shining brightly, it must have been one night before full moon. He broke their kiss and rolled her away from him. Then he put on his shirt again.

"Bulma listen, I want you to leave this planet...today", he spoke.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, what was happening now? "But.. I thought we"

"There is no WE stupid girl you served your purpose and now I don't want to see you anymore, dumb human do you really think I would ever fall in love like some stupid school boy? We're done and now leave before I have you escorted out", he yelled.

Her blue eyes filled with tears as she readjusted her dress and got up from the bed.

"Wow and for one second I thought there was more in you, but you're just some stupid jerk I hate you, and I thought you loved me!", she yelled gulping back sobs.

Vegeta flinched, her words, the "hate" part was like a knife stabbing in his heart.

"Well I thought you loved me too yet did you just say you hate me"

"Love is like a brick Vegeta you can build a house or sink a dead body and guess what we just did you idiot", she screamed out of control of the tears that ran down her nor red cheeks. She ran out of the building and released her spaceship from her Capsule taking off back home.


	13. Consequences

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that but we'll make it up next time ;) Thanks for reviewing and subscribing!

- K & S

**Chapter 12: Consequences.**

* * *

Bulma slammed the door behind her as she entered the spaceship.

"He's not worth it." she kept repeating like a mantra. "I will not cry, he's not worth it." she said quietly as she checked the controls on her ship. He wanted her off of his planet? "That's what I'm gonna do, I'm leaving. I don't care about that ugly monkey. Nope, I don't. Not at all." . She felt her bottom lip quiver and the tears threatening to fall. "Why should I cry about him anyway. It's not like he cares about me. He never did." . Punching the 'Launch' button for take off, she felt a soft shaking in her ship while it left the ground. Staring at the red planet getting smaller and smaller, she lost control over her emotions and fell to the floor against the control panel, hugging her knees and crying.

"Damn it, he's worth it." she yelled at herself, full of anger and sadness.

* * *

**~ Planet Vegeta, one month after the royal ball ~**

"You did what?!" shouted Zana completely angry at Vegeta. "You're an idiot, you know that?!"

"Shut up, you think keeping her here with a full moon was a better thing to do?!"

"No it wasn't but you could explain it to her. She would have understood, but you told her to get away from here, letting her think you used her. Now she's on Earth hating you."

Vegeta flinched at her words. Bulma had clearly told him she hated him before she left and that had hurt a lot more than a deadly spar with Kakarot.

"Why don't you just admit that you made a terrible mistake Vegeta?" asked Zana in a low voice. "We both know that you've not been your usual self lately. Vegeta, I know what it feels like. I felt this way when Tarble left too. Look, how about your brother and I go to Earth and meet her? I mean, she and I became good friends and so did Tarble. Maybe we could explain everything to her?"

"I don't need help." spat Vegeta angrily.

"Sure you don't. Well then, I'll just go on a trip. So it doesn't concern you anymore." said Zana heading towards the door.

"Zana don't you dare interfere!" warned Vegeta in a low and cold voice. But the girl knew better.

"Yeah 'Geta, sure." replied Zana closing the door.

* * *

The frustrated prince was storming down the halls of the castle, heading to the throne room, with Kakarot in tow.

"What does my father want now?!" he barked at no one, but the younger Saiyan felt that he should reply.

"I don't know Geta, he didn't tell me, he just told me to call you. He was with your mother but they didn't seem angry or anything. Do you think it has something to do with Bulma?"

Vegeta stopped walking at the mention of the girl's name, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakarot. The prince could fool himself if he wanted but Kakarot knew that the absence of the blue haired girl was effecting him terribly. Since the day after the ball, Vegeta had been acting worse than usual. His comebacks were harsh, he was extremely rude and the soft and relaxed features he had had on his face during Bulma's stay on the planet had disappeared, only to be replaced with his usual scowl. All in all, there were a few people still brave enough to talk to the prince, and the young Saiyan was one of them.

"I don't care." replied Vegeta as he resumed his walk but Kakarot knew better. After a few minutes, Raditz joined them.

"Where were you?" asked Kakarot surprised. He hadn't seen Raditz since last night and his elder brother had been disappearing a lot lately. Raditz smirked at his younger brother while Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Idiot!" muttered Vegeta at Kakarot's oblivious nature.

When they reached the throne room's doors, Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temples, while the brothers braced themselves for what was to come. Signaling the guards to open the doors, Vegeta walked in with Raditz and Kakarot in tow and while they bowed, the prince simply crossed his arms and scowled. "What's going on now?!" he said in a harsh tone, and hearing that, the king's good mood disappeared. Something had happened between his son and Bulma and King Vegeta didn't like that a bit. They were supposed to get together, not the other way around. After a month of watching him carefully, the king had decided that a talk with Tarble and Zana would be a good thing. He had talked with them right before their departure for planet Earth and needless to say, he hadn't been happy with what he had heard.

"Raditz, Kakarot, I need to speak to my son alone. But I need you to locate me where exactly is Tarble and Zana's ship. Can you do that while I talk to Vegeta?"

Both brothers nodded. "Yes sir." and they left.

Wilon was tapping her fingers angrily on her mate's throne. Her son was an idiot!

"Tell me son." said Wilon while walking towards Vegeta "Do you try at being an idiot, or does it come naturally to you?"

Vegeta's mouth hung open at her words while the king suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Tell me, do you need a hand to come back to your senses? Should I beat you, in hopes that your brain comes back from vacation?!"

If looks could kill, Vegeta knew that his mother would have killed him by now and buried too.

"I expect smarter decisions from you young man. You are our future king. Intelligence is something we expect from you!" The queen was practically shouting and he was sure the whole palace could hear her. He sighed. Why him?!

"What did I do now?"

"What did you do? You dare ask?!" spoke the king joining mother and son. "Does the name Bulma remind you of anyone?"

"That's all? Is this all about her?" replied Vegeta indignantly.

"Of course this is about her. Seriously boy, 'served your purpose'?! Is this the best you can come up with?!"

"What was I supposed to tell her?! That she was on a planet that in two days would be populated by giant apes that could kill her with no remorse?! Don't act like you know her. You don't know her like I do. She would have stayed out of curiosity, she's a scientist, that's what they do, get curious about everything."

"Son" said Wilon in a softer tone "That's not the way to talk to a girl. We Saiyans aren't emotional but humans are. She's probably hurt beyond words and I don't think your brother and Zana's presence can make that better. Their words either. She needs to hear them from you. And you need to let go of the anger that you've had all this month."

Vegeta sighed and knew his mother was right. In a way, Bulma would be too stubborn to hear Tarble or Zana. Could he let go of his own pride for her? Was she that important in his life?

"What do you want me to do?" he said rubbing his temples.

"Go to Earth Vegeta. That's all we want." said his father dismissing him. Vegeta turned around and walked towards the door. "Oh and Vegeta?" spoke Wilon getting her son's attention. "Call Tarble. Let him know that you'll be there in a month and that he won't leave the planet. Take Kakarot with you, Raditz too if he's free from other duties. Good luck son."

Vegeta nodded and left the throne room, heading towards the meeting room to call Tarble. He sighed. Why him?!

* * *

In the depths of space, a ship was traveling with full speed. On the deck, a strawberry blonde girl was looking at the stars, while thinking about the other girl who had become her best friend in such a short time. Thanks to her keen senses she felt the air change and the heat of another body behind her. There was no need for her to turn around, she already knew who it was.

"I know how it feels. And I don't want her to feel it."

"Feel what?" asked the person behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The rejection. Rejection from the one you love. Well okay, I wasn't rejected, but it felt the same when you left with your brother on that other planet."

The boy sighed and shook his head. "Come on Zan' , he was just protecting her. He didn't want Bulma to be on a planet full of Oozarus while being physically weak. Anyone could crush her. And even though we can control it, we wouldn't be able to keep her safe. You know Oozaru fights are common during the full moon, even with all the self control we have."

Zana turned around and faced the boy. "Tarble, there are a lot of ways to protect someone you love, and he should have told her to leave because of the transformation. Bulma is a smart girl, she would understand. But instead he went and told her to leave because she wasn't useful anymore."

"Do you really think she would have left? She's got a temper and a character to rival Vegeta's. She would have stayed out of curiosity. She's a scientist, she's curious even about the air she breathes. Think of Vegeta if something happened to her. I know my brother isn't the most polite person around, but I also know that Bulma is one of the few people he truly cares about. If she accidentally got hurt, he would go crazy."

Zana sighed, knowing Tarble was right in a way.

"Besides-" he said tightening his hold of her "-We're going to meet her and explain the whole mess. Now, what I'm thinking of is Mela. We still haven't received any word from her and she should have been back 2 weeks ago. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Stop thinking of her, we wanted her to leave didn't we? Nappa has been very calm and collected so far. The queen doesn't know about the task your father gave Mela. So I really don't care where she is or whatever. When are we landing?"

"In 3 hours or so." said Tarble kissing her temple. She smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Come on, we should discuss on what to tell our female version of my brother. She'll definitely be pissed off and we both know how dangerous that might be."

Zana laughed and slapped the back of his head. "Stop mocking her, I can't wait till i see her."

Tarble smirked and opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off from a flashing red light on the screen, showing someone was trying to communicate with them. He accepted the call and Vegeta's scowling face came on view.

"Hey big brother!" said Tarble smiling. Vegeta merely nodded and sighed.

"How far away from Earth are you?"

"3 hours." said Zana raising an eyebrow.

"Still mad at me Zana?"

"Pissed off Vegeta. Why are you gracing us with your royal face?"

Vegeta smirked "That's right girl, I love it when people show respect." he said, knowing that his words would only fuel her anger even more.

"You idiot, you're impossible!" shouted Zana and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**~ Planet Earth, West City, Capsule Corp. ~**

A blue haired girl was clapping her hands while her tears rolled down her cheeks, with a gigantic grin on her face.

"I did it, I did it, I'm a genius! Dad, Look!" she said while shaking her father's shoulders, while he was working on his newest project. He looked at her suspiciously. His daughter had an intelligence to rival all Earth's scientists put together and she knew it. But today's joy was unusual even for her so he immediately became curious about her latest invention. "What is it dear?"

"Dad, this is what I've been working before I left for planet Vegeta. It's called a Dragon radar."

"Dragon radar?"

"Yes, remember that old legend about the seven dragon balls that if you found them all the dragon would grant you a wish? Well, this, is the device to locate them!"

Dr. Briefs sighed. "Bulma, that's why it's called a legend- it doesn't exist! It's only something to tell the children as a bed time story." Ted Briefs was a scientist, and he needed facts to believe something.

"No daddy, that's where you're wrong. See, I already switched it on and look, it shows seven dots. The triangle in the middle shows your current location and if you press the button located on the top of the radar, it will zoom and show you exact coordinates of each dragon ball. Cool huh?!"

"Well done Bulma. You make me prouder with each passing day. I always knew you were born for great things."

"Oh come on daddy, my brains are nothing compared to yours plus, you have a lot of years and experience on your shoulders. You'll always be the one I'll ask advices from." said Bulma hugging her father tightly. Dr. Briefs wrapped his arms around his brilliant daughter and kissed her cheek.

"It's almost lunch time, how about we go before your mother starts to call us?"

Bulma smiled at her father brightly as they both left the lab. When they reached the living room, they found Panchy with the 2 most unexpected guests ever and the blue haired genius stared at them wide eyed, jaw dropped.

Zana and Tarble caught sight of Bulma at the door and smirked at her shock. "Hey, missed us?" they said while their human friend was left there blinking. And just like that, for the first time in her 16 years, Bulma was speechless...


	14. New situation

**Chapter 13: New situation**

* * *

"Zana what are you doing here?", Bulma asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Lunch had been awkward, with Mrs. Briefs running around the table serving everyone and talking in her high pinched voice the two Saiyans didn't really have a chance to explain themselves, so they were just sitting there eating and feeling weird, waiting for this to finally be over.

"Bulma you just left, without saying good-bye.. I thought we were friends." Zana started giving her a dirty look, hands on her hips.

"Yeah.. I know and I'm sorry about that but I had to.."

"You don't have to explain, I know what Vegeta did to you Bulma, but that's only one side of the story. I came here to explain, and to realize Vegeta was actually being nice". Zana said as she sat down on the bad next to Bulma taking her hand. Bulma pulled away and glared at her

"You're not going to defend him are you?

"Just wait. Look that night was two nights away from full moon. It happens every 8 years on our planet. Saiyan turn into Great Apes then" , Zana rejoined.

"Great Apes?"

"Yes, we become very powerful and it helped us to win the war against the Tuffles but we are not in control of ourselves then, you would have been crushed", the bleach blonde explained.

"Oh.. So he was protecting me? But why did he have to be so mean?"

"Well, it's Vegeta. But the main reason was you would have stayed out of curiosity and you know that. He had to make sure you would leave"

"Fine", Bulma sighed.

"So will you forgive him and come back with Tarble and me? Please B. We miss you", Zana said giving her puppy-eyes.

"I forgive him yes but I don't think I will come with you.. I, I'm actually seeing someone you know" Bulma said in a low voice.

"Hey honey are you ready to go out?", a young, dark haired man poked his head inside.

"Oh hi! No n yet! I'm having a friend here! Zana meet Yamcha my boyfriend!", Bulma said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you", Zana said forcing a smile that was supposed to hide her disgust.

"Bulma, Tarble and I wanted to check out your planet, so I will leave you and Yamka alone now. We're leaving tomorrow so think about what I said", the Saiyan girl hurried out of the room.

"I-It's Yamcha, whats gotten into her?", the ex bandit stammered.

Tarble was sitting in the grass of Capsule Corp.'s huge courtyard when Zana came back from her talk with Bulma.

"So how was it?", he asked taking her hand and pulling her down resting her head on his lap.

"Bad Tarble, bad,"

"What? Why? Didn't you explain?", Tarble asked his eyes widening.

"I did and she understood, but she has a frickin boyfriend"

Tarble's face hardened when he heard that, anger about his brother's stupid actions creeping up inside of him

"Don't worry he's a total loser, we can take care of him", Zana blinked and kissed his cheek

* * *

"Hey babe, who was she?" asked Yamcha as Zana closed the door behind her. He heard her footsteps fade while the girl went downstairs.

"She's a very close friend of mine, consider her my best friend."

"Never heard of her and we've been dating for a month now." replied the boy while he sat down on her bed. Apparently that wasn't the best thing to say judging by Bulma's expression.

"Well, you never asked! And she doesn't live here, she lives on another planet. There, happy with my answer?!"

"She's an alien?"

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. "Yamcha, yes she's an alien. I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood right now. Can we postpone our date for tomorrow?"

Yamcha got the message and smiled. "Sure babe. I'll call you later." and kissing her forehead, he left Bulma's room.

As soon as the door was closed she buried her face in her pillow and started crying. "Idiot!" she shouted angrily while thinking of the Saiyan prince.

Zana's head was still resting on Tarble's lap, thinking about the recent revelations. Bulma had a boyfriend- that was bad. She told her about Vegeta's true motive- that, at least was a good thing. Bulma was going out tonight- that was related to the fact that she had a boyfriend. Zana mentally ticked it as bad.

"What are you planning?" Tarble's voice snapped her out of her mental list of good and bad things. She looked up at his friendly yet mysterious black eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, just the good and bad things we learned and did today. I just feel we should do something about them. Bulma was the one to encourage me to talk to you after our kiss, you know."

Tarble kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek. "I know. And I agree, we have to do something. That's why we're not leaving."

Zana stared at him blinking and raised her head. "What do you mean we're not leaving?"

Tarble smirked, that same smirk he and his jerk of a brother had inherited from both the king and queen. "We're not leaving because Vegeta is on his way here. Let's just say that mom and dad weren't happy when we told them what had happened so they had a little talk with my brother. He told me when we received his call on the ship, but you left out of anger."

"Sooo..."

"So Zan', he's coming here, probably just a few hours away, to explain himself. My mother told him that while you were Bulma's best friend it would take more than that for her to forgive him. And you know my mother can be very persuasive."

Zana smirked evilly. "Perfect. He'll come, she'll forgive him, they'll make up and she'll break up from that other idiot. We make a good team, don't we?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. Tarble laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course we do, we always did."

"Oh please, get a room you two!" said Bulma standing a few feet away from them, smirking. Both Zana and Tarble blushed while Bulma laughed. "Come on, you're my favorite couple ever. My own creation. I love seeing both of you happy with each other, though I hate to interrupt you, dinner's ready."

Zana cleared her throat and got up, pulling Tarble with her. Winking at Bulma, the Saiyans followed the human girl inside.

* * *

**~ In space ~**

"Geta, we'll be landing in 2 hours." said Kakarot looking at the control panel. Since the ship was on auto pilot, Kakarot didn't need to do much. Not that he could, mind you. His father was smart, but Raditz and Kakarot didn't inherit Bardock's brains.

'What a pity.' thought Vegeta to himself as he shook his head. "Kakarot, Raditz. I suggest we all go rest for the remaining time. We'll need it to deal with the woman."

"But Vegeta-" interrupted him Kakarot "- I thought you would be the one to deal with her."

Raditz face palmed himself. "Kakarot, are you forgetting that Zana is with Bulma? And she's pissed off?"

Kakarot gulped. Bulma was scary when she threw a temper tantrum, Zana was also scary when she was in a bad mood. But the two of them combined were terrific. Without thinking twice, Kakarot disappeared in his room. Vegeta sighed while Raditz shook his head.

"Come on Raditz, this is gonna be a long day!"

* * *

Bulma felt the hot water from the shower wet her skin. It had been one hell of a day: she had invented her Dragon radar, Zana and Tarble had come to visit, and she had learned that Vegeta was just trying to protect her and that he didn't hate her. What else could possibly happen?! Closing the water, she stepped out from her shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. The mirror was clouded from the steam so she slid her hand against it. Her wet hair were falling against her back and shoulders. She grabbed another towel to dry the extra water from it. When she was done with her hair, she applied her warm vanilla sugar body cream; she totally loved the smell! Taking a look at her flawless skin in the mirror, she smiled. She was gorgeous and she knew it!

She got out of her en suite bathroom, letting the towel fall down and made her way to her dresser, grabbing a pair of underwear. Putting them on, she turned around to face her bed but what she saw made her scream from shock. There he was, on her bed, looking at her with a smirk on his face, trying to hide his embarrassment through it. Then it hit her that he had just seen her naked and she felt her face getting hotter by the second, from both shame and anger. Good thing her bedroom walls were soundproofed, that way she could scream at him as loud as she wanted without waking up the rest of Capsule Corp.

"What the hell are you doing here you jerk, don't you know it's rude to enter a girl's bedroom without letting her know first?!" she yelled grabbing her slipper and throwing it at him. But that wasn't what was worrying Vegeta. It was the effect this girl was having on him, and it didn't help that he had just seen her naked... Her flawless skin, her creamy long legs, her round curves...

He shook his head, slapping himself mentally, but he couldn't do a thing to help his aggravated physical condition. He couldn't let her see him like that!

"Stop your screeching woman you'll wake everyone up!" he said dodging all the things she was throwing at him. That witch had a good aim!

"Soundproofed walls, no one can hear me." she said trying to grab something to throw at him but realized that she was out of weapons. He chuckled at this, trying not to laugh.

"It seems that you're out of things to throw at me woman."

Bulma screamed out of anger and grabbed a baggy shirt. He had seen enough of her already! She wouldn't let this jerk get his way with her. Vegeta was just an idiot... A very handsome idiot...

* * *

After being dressed and calm, Bulma sat on her bed next to Vegeta. The silence was awkward because they would always fight or make out. Bulma cleared her throat and that was when Vegeta decided to talk...

"Look, I didn't come here just to see you naked or to invade your so called privacy. I came here to explain myself."

Bulma raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Come on Geta, you surely didn't come all the way here from Vegetasei, which is a huge distance that takes you a month, just to explain yourself, out of the goodness of your heart. Why are you really here?"

"You love to complicate things, I'm telling you I'm here to explain. My parents gave me hell because of what I told you and they don't want me back without an apology."

"So let me get this straight, you're here because they told you to?! I can't believe you, you don't even feel sorry about what happened, or for me. You hurt me Vegeta. Not your parents, you. But you still don't feel sorry for what you did."

"I wanted to protect you." shouted Vegeta.

"I wanted to be with you!" yelled Bulma even more, not caring that she was crying in front of him. "I didn't care about the rest of them, I just wanted to be near you, to touch you, to feel that you wanted me too. But I guess I was an idiot. You made yourself clear Vegeta, I served my purpose. That was a moment of weakness. It will never happen."

"Bulma, I'm sorry."

"No Vegeta, you're not. You're sorry your parents are angry. You're not sorry because of what you did to me."

"I am. I'm never sorry about anything, but I'm sorry about the way I behaved."

"Vegeta please, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now I want to sleep. Come on, let me show you your room, are you alone?"

"No, Kakarot and Raditz are with me." he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Good, let them know they may come in. I have rooms for them too."

* * *

After an hour or so, Bulma entered her bedroom, this time alone. She was exhausted, Mentally and physically. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next morning found Capsule Corp. and it's strange visitors sitting at the table eating breakfast. Panchy Briefs, Bulma's mother, had been more than happy when she learned that their new visitors ate as much as Tarble and Zana, if not more! (Kakarot was her favorite one when it came to food but she really had a soft spot for Vegeta since the first moment she saw him...). Bulma on the other hand was toying with her food and being unusually quiet, something that didn't go unnoticed by her parents. Their daughter was always full of life and never stopped talking.

"Bulma dear, is there something wrong?" asked Dr. Briefs concerned.

Bulma raised her eyes from her food for the first time that morning and saw that everyone was staring at her. Well, almost everyone. Kakarot was very concentrated on emptying all the dishes while Vegeta was minding his own business, not even bothering to look at her. The sight of him acting like he didn't care made her blood boil with rage so she gave her father a dazzling smile.

"Nope daddy, everything's fine. I was just thinking about a project, that's all!" she said starting to eat her breakfast.

Zana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm in love with Mela." she muttered so that only Tarble could hear her. He chuckled, barely restraining his laugh while Bulma glared her evilly.

"Zana, wanna go shopping later?" asked the blue haired girl, narrowing her eyes at the bleach blonde haired girl. Zana forgot all about the awkward situation between her human friend and Vegeta and smiled brightly.

"Of course I want! I missed shopping with you on Vegetasei. I won't miss it here too!"

Bulma smirked. Oh Zana...

* * *

It was 6.30 PM when Bulma and Zana were driving home after their long day at the mall... well, Bulma was driving while Zana was taking in the beautiful West City, the lights, the beach and everything.

"This city really looks a lot like Victory City." said Zana cheerfully.

Bulma smiled. "Well yeah, I noticed that when you showed me around your capital. But your planet is a lot different. Your gravity is ten times that of Earth's."

Zana stared at her friend wide eyed. "Seriously? I mean, yeah I noticed something about Earth was different, but ten times?! How did you manage to survive there?"

"I built an anti gravity bracelet when I was on my way there. It was either that, or fight with Vegeta."

"Oh about that, did you talk to him?" asked Zana, her attention now totally focused on Bulma.

"Yeah I did last night." said Bulma, keeping all the shower incident to herself. "Zana, he isn't sorry. He only wants me to forgive him because that's what his parents want. He can suffer for all I care. I'm not going to forgive him."

"Bulma, you should know better than anyone that Vegeta doesn't do something just to please someone else, or if he doesn't mean it."

"He kinda said he was sorry."

Zana's eyes widened in shock. "He actually said the word? He said he's sorry?!"

"Yeah, he did."

"Vegeta has never said he's sorry to anyone. You're the first one to hear it from him."

"I don't know Zan' , but look, I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention the almost fling Vegeta and I had in front of my parents. They don't know what happened, just that I attended a ball. And I want to keep it that way."

"You're kidding me, right?! Sweetie, yours wasn't an almost fling, it WAS a fling."

"Whatever, just don't mention it. Besides, Yamcha would feel uncomfortable, which reminds me, we have a date tonight."

Zana rolled her eyes but Bulma failed to notice since she was paying attention to the road. When they arrived at Capsule Corp. , they got out of the car and Bulma handed Zana her capsules.

"Hey, wanna help me pick an outfit?" asked Bulma while searching her keys in her handbag. Zana smiled and nodded. "Good, I'm gonna call you after I take a shower, okay?" . What Zana didn't know though, was that Bulma wasn't heading to her room but to the one next door...

Vegeta and Kakarot had been sparring all day in a secluded area at the mountains. During their stay there, they had learned the place was called Mt. Paozu, due to the highest mountain there. Legend had it that the only way to reach Mt. Paozu was full of dangers and a lot of people had tried to go there but no one had returned. Of course, things were easier to those who could fly...

He got out of the shower, dressed and stared outside the balcony. What was he going to do with that stubborn blue haired witch?!

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and glanced over his shoulder. Bulma slowly opened the door and saw him standing at the balcony.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"What do you want, came to yell at me again?"

The girl closed the door behind her and shook her head. "No, I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Deal?" repeated Vegeta raising an eyebrow and eying her carefully. "What kind of deal?"

"You wanted me to forgive you right? Well, I'm going to forgive you in one condition."

The prince couldn't believe his ears. Was she actually saying what he thought she was saying?!"

"I'll forgive you only if you help me with something. I want to find an ancient legend. I have proof that it's real. We have to find 7 magic balls. That's all I'm asking you."

"Preposterous!" said Vegeta shaking his head.

"Well too bad. Guess mommy and daddy won't be too happy with you if I don't forgive you. That's all you care after all. Think about it and I want your reply tomorrow." She said and without another word she left his room. Vegeta stared at the door. There was no way in hell he was going to do this. He would rather deal with his parents and his anger and pain at her absence than succumb at her wishes.

What both Bulma and Vegeta didn't know though was that Tarble had heard the entire conversation!

* * *

Bulma did one last check in the mirror before she left for her date with Yamcha. Zana and she made a good team putting together outfits. She wore a blazer and jeans that made her look casually, and yet the pearl necklace and metallic heels added a flirty touch.

"Hey babe can we go now?", Yamcha asked as he entered the room. Bulma put on her favorite scent and kissed his cheek to greet him.

"Let''s go", she said taking his hand.

* * *

Back in their room Zana and Tarble were lounging on the bed.

"So I overheard a conversation Bulma had with Vegeta", Tarble started out.

Zana quickly sat up and looked at him

"So?" ,she inquired.

"Bulma suggested a deal, she will forgive Vegeta if he helps her find these legendary orbs, but being the fool he is he rejected of course"

"Ugh, I mean at least that is something but getting Vegeta to skip his pride is our minor problem, remember we gotta get rid of Yamka first", Zana said rolling her eyes.

"Yamcha"

"What ever, he's got to go", she said resting her head on his chest.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to meddle in Bulma's love life? I mean she is your friend and that guy seems to make her happy. Don't you think it would upset her?", Tarble asked running his fingers through her bleach blonde hair.

"It's not meddling Tarble, you saw Vegeta and she had a chemistry, we will just help her to find her way back to him".

"What ever you say", the Saiyan sighed and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Vegeta was shooting through the night sky looking for Bulma. He had made up his mind and came to the conclusion it would be the best to just help that broad and get his peace back, and maybe even her. But the harder task now was finding her. He sensed her ki near the ocean, what the hell was she doing there this time of the day? When he finally reached the place where he had pinpointed her he touched down to find Yamcha and her sitting on a blanket on the beach.

"What's going on now?", he asked himself as he hid behind a rock blowing the bangs out of his face.

No what was that? The girl he had such a connection with suddenly moved closer to that guy and did what they used to do all the time when they weren't fighting. They kissed!


	15. Bodies

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, subscribing and stuff. We're sorry about the belated update and I hope this was worth the wait.** WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES ADULT CONTENT. WE WARNED YOU!** This is the first time we try writing a lemon so be gentle :P Hope you like it! Just look for the **~ Lemon ~ **or/and **~ End Lemon ~** sign and if it bothers you, you can just skip it.

Love,

- K & S.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bodies**

* * *

Vegeta's blood was boiling, the rage creeping up inside of flushed into his arms and legs taking control over his whole body, and suddenly he began to move. He crashed through the rock he was hiding behind and flew towards the kissing couple. Grabbing Yamcha by his throat he pulled him away from his girl and threw him to the ground. Placing himself on top of him he started hitting the ex bandit in the face.

"Vegeta are you insane? Stop it!" , Bulma yelled standing on the side as Yamcha coughed up blood. He was a strong fighter, sure but only by human standards, he didn't even have to try defending himself against the Saiyan prince, it was hopeless. Yamcha decided to just let it happen, to lie there and wait for death releasing him.

Letting out a scream Vegeta released a ki-blast at the human lying under him that shot right through his heart killing the young man.

Suddenly Vegeta startled sitting up in his bed, breathing hard. He grabbed his chest with one hand feeling the pain of the ki-blast Yamcha must have felt in his dream earlier.

In reality nothing like that happened. Yes, in reality Vegeta saw that blue haired girl he had a thing for from day one kissing that tall guy but he kept in control of himself, and now he was fighting a battle he couldn't win, a battle against his feelings. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was..sad, sad and hurt. And that he desired that girl so badly he would do anything to be with her. He sighed and laid down again closing his eyes to think about their time on planet Vegeta, their little fights, their dance at the ball, and the kisses they had shared.

* * *

Bulma woke up in the middle of the night, her heart beating fast against her chest. She saw around and realized that she was in her bedroom, luckily. Turning her eyes over her nightstand she saw it was 3:22 AM. Sighing, she got out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap and left her bedroom.

A complete silence reigned the house, seeing as everyone was asleep. The blue haired girl opened the fridge, grabbed a soda and went outside. She sat on the wet grass, and mentally cursed her mother's sprinklers.

When had her life become so complicated? She had a boyfriend and the guy she had a terrible crush on was currently in her house. She knew she had to tell him about Yamcha sooner or later but sincerely, she didn't want to. She liked Yamcha, a lot. He was tall, handsome and was nice to her. Vegeta on the other hand... well, he was more than just handsome, might as well be crowned 'the most handsome guy' Bulma had ever seen. They had their little special relationship: they fought all the time and those few times they didn't, they would usually make out. He just had that something that Bulma couldn't resist to.

"And it's not like I want to resist either. What is it about you that makes me so damn angry and captivated at the same time?!" she said out loud.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a voice behind her. Bulma glanced over her shoulder even though she already knew who it was.

"I'm surprised you're having trouble sleeping actually."

"Seems like you and I can talk better this late at night. It's almost 4 AM Bulma, are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know Tarble. Can I trust you that this will remain between us?"

Tarble sat down and smirked. "Yeah, sure thing, only Zana will know."

Bulma smiled. "I'm happy about you two, you know. Both of you have kept your feelings hidden for a long time. You deserve all this."

"Bulma, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm seeing someone right now. He's kind, and sweet, and cute and everything. He really treats me well. Not that I would have it differently of course. On the other hand, there's this other guy. He's the first one's exact opposite; this one is arrogant most of the time, proud, has an ego bigger than the royal palace, but..."

"But?"

"With me he's different. Only with me."

Tarble sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Look Bulma, needless to say I would love to see you with my brother. Zana is right, you have chemistry. I've never met this other guy though. B, are you happy?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. We've been dating for a month now, and I've been happy, I think. But now everything turned upside down."

"Give yourself some time and try to understand which one of the two gives you the strongest of what Zana calls 'butterflies' . You're smart enough." he said rubbing her shoulders and getting up. "Goodnight B."

" 'Night Tarble. Thanks a lot."

Tarble smiled warmly at her. "Sure, anytime."

The blue haired girl stayed that way for another 30 minutes till she finished her soda then got up and went to her bedroom.

* * *

"Zana honey, have you seen Bulma at all today?" asked Panchy as she put another plate on the table. Zana raised her eyes to look at her and shook her head.

"No Mrs. Briefs. I haven't seen her at all today. Maybe she's still sleeping?"

"Weird, it's already 10 and my girl never sleeps that much."

"She was awake last night." said Tarble while everyone eyed him curiously.

"And how do you know that?" asked Zana raising her eyebrow.

"I woke up too. She was in the courtyard, with a soda in her hand. It must have been almost 4 AM." replied Tarble, giving her the 'I'll tell you later' look. She nodded and resumed her breakfast.

"Morning." said Bulma entering the kitchen.

"Morning dear." replied Panchy giving her a kiss on her cheek. Bulma sat on the table rubbing her temples. "What's wrong honey?' she asked again while Bulma closed her eyes.

"Nothing mama, don't worry."

"Hey Zan' " whispered Tarble. "Have you seen my brother this morning?"

Zana thought for a moment. "Actually I have. He took off somewhere, He didn't tell me where though."

Tarble nodded and resumed his breakfast.

* * *

An hour later while Zana and Raditz were sparring outside, Bulma, Kakarot and Tarble were watching them.

"Guys, how can you see them?" asked Bulma frustrated.

Tarble laughed and so did Kakarot. "Bulma, we're a warrior race. Our eyes are far more advanced than yours. That's how they work, Zana and Raditz's movements look like what you would call 'slow motion' to us."

Bulma's jaw fell open. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes he's serious." said a rough voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Vegeta standing, arms crossed on his chest with his ever present scowl.

"Oh. Interesting."

"You don't say. Get your ass up, I have to talk to you." he said turning around and leaving. She raised an eyebrow and met Tarble's gaze for a second. He shrugged and she followed the flame haired prince. She found him leaning against a wall.

"What's going on?"

Vegeta gave her a condescending look. That morning he had went to a place so he could think about last day's events. He had wanted to tell her that he would help in her quest with those blasted balls she said. But the sight of her kissing with that other idiot kept replaying in his mind. That had made him think again. She already had an idiot, why did she need him?! He wanted to ask her what was the deal, but he would rather die than let her know that he knew of that weakling's existence. That he saw them kissing and that the sight had been infuriating. No, she would take that as jealousy and Vegeta wasn't jealous, not at all. He sighed.

"Just that I'll help you with that idiot mission of yours. Then we'll each go on our way. Got that?"

Bulma's heart broke into a million pieces. Yes, he said he would help her. But he also said that they would probably never meet again. And that hurt, more than a thousand knives would.

Vegeta saw her flinch. Seriously what did she expect?! That he would play the puppy role and beg for her attention?! Yes, the idea that they would move on with their lives hurt, and it hurt even more to admit that. But she had brought things to this hadn't she? She saw her nod and mutter a 'thank you' . He nodded only once and left.

As soon as she saw him leave, she leaned against the same wall he was leaning just seconds ago and started crying... And it felt good.

* * *

"Bulma, is this normal?" asked Zana while her friend was emptying the whole shelf at the store.

"Yes Zan' , it's my birthday, my parents are gonna leave the whole house to ourselves and I wanna drink, a lot." replied Bulma as she put another bottle in the shopping basket.

"Why all this attitude? What's wrong with you?"

Bulma sighed. "I don't know. I only know that I need something to get my mind off of my troubles. And right now my troubles include Vegeta, and Yamcha, and the whole world." said the blue haired girl while paying for her bottles. When it came to buying things that were normally not allowed for her age, she was happy to be Bulma Briefs!

* * *

Bulma was alone in the kitchen while her party was going. Raising herself on tiptoes she reached for a tray that was lying on top of the kitchen shelf. As she turned around to grab some bottles to load it with, her head hit something hard yet warm. Vegeta had been standing right behind her and she had hit his strong chest.

"Vegeta? What is it?", she asked taking a step back.

"I have something to tell you girl, can we go somewhere… more quiet?" , he asked firmly.

"Umm ok? Let's go to my room", she said heading upstairs with the prince following her.

Entering the room she placed herself in front of her big mirror fixing her hair and watching Vegeta's reflection who was standing right behind her.

"Go on spill it!" , she demanded releasing her aqua hair.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm not coming on that mission with you!" , he snorted and wanted to leave.

"What does that mean now? You promised!"

"I can't and I don't want to, that's all" , Vegeta replied coldly.

"Tell me one good reason not to!" , she yelled blocking his way.

"Darn it girl I'm the prince of all Saiyans I don't need a reason I can do whatever I want so move before I blast you away!" , he shouted into her face.

"Why are you like that Vegeta? That's not fair" , the blue-haired girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Why am I like that? Why are you like that? Kissing that fool!"

"Is this really about Yamcha? About you and me? Don't tell me you actually care?" , she said wide eyed in surprise.

**~ Lemon ~**

And suddenly it made click and they returned to they old ways. Vegeta grabbed her waist and kissed her hard. Bulma wanted to push him away first but the moment their lips met she was under his spell again, they tasted so much different than Yamcha's it all felt, just better… more exciting. Feeling they really got that kind of chemistry she wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands on the back of his head running them wildly through his hair. He broke her chains again and she was loving it. The collapsed on the bed with Vegeta on top he started trailing kisses down her neck. She removed his shirt revealing his well trained body and laid back again. When they were together it was just like the devil was riding her and from what his spandex showed he seemed to feel the same way. There was no denying anymore, the two of them matched, none of them had ever gone this far but they both knew what to do with each other she couldn't believe the way that he performed the clothes torn right off the richter making her shake. When Vegeta stopped his kisses for a second she was afraid he might be having second thoughts.

"Come on Vegeta I made it clear, I want you", she said untaming his beast within.

Vegeta moved his mouth down her collarbone, kissing, licking and sucking it. She moved her hands down his shoulders loving the way his muscles felt under her touch. He was perfect, and he was all hers. In one swift movement, he ripped her dress off, making her pout.

"Vegeta, that was a new one!"

He rolled her eyes and kissed her lips. "Girl, you talk too much." .

Her bra joined the dress on the floor and she moaned when he took one nipple in his mouth, licking and biting it while massaging the other one. He repeated the same thing with the neglected breast and moved his mouth down her flat belly, making her skin shiver at his warm breath. Sliding his hand down her side, he tugged at her panties, ripping them off. But Bulma was too far gone to complain about the abuse her clothes were receiving. She couldn't believe the effect this guy had on her, she was having a hard time believing that this was new to him too. He matched her in every way possible.  
Vegeta on the other hand was having a hard time believing he was doing this. He had wanted to do this for a long time and it felt right doing it with the girl. His spandex pants were becoming unbelievably tight and he knew he had to do something about them. But this was the girl's first time, so he was gonna work on her first. By the time he would be done with her, she wouldn't even remember the weakling's name. No one took what belonged to him. And the blue haired human was his, all his. He raised his eyed and noticing the state she was in, he smirked evilly against her skin. His mouth moved on her inner thigh, making her gasp loudly, which was followed by a loud moan when she felt his mouth move on her clit. She lost all train of thought when his tongue licked her most sensitive area and she rocked her hips, while he used his hand to pin her down to the bed. He took his time to tease her and she felt she couldn't take it anymore.

" 'Geta… please… " she said panting while he chuckled. No, he wasn't going to stop. He loved seeing what he could do to her.

He continued licking and teasing, while smelling her intoxicating scent at the same time. He slowly inserted a finger inside her at which she flinched. Moving his finger back and forth and sucking, Bulma tightened her grip on her bed sheets, while her moans echoed in the room. Feeling her inner walls tighten, he pulled his finger out, and sat up on the bed. Now it was Bulma's turn. She sat up next to him so they were facing each other and stuck her tongue inside his mouth. She brought her hands on his back and rand them down to his butt leaving scratch marks on his muscular body. Then she started to move her mouth south kissing and biting her way down to his pants. She slowly pulled the pants of his spandex down with her teeth, making him moan, and fall back on his back. She had seen him naked the day they met, on that strange planet but not in the way she was seeing him now. His wide shoulders, muscular torso, his hip bone, well toned legs... He had the body of a greek god and the jerk knew it, that's why he was smirking that way. The detail that caught her eye though was proudly erected and she gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Was that thing really supposed to fit in?! He chuckled even more, almost laughed.

"Believe me girl, it will fit." She placed herself on top of him and once more ran her tongue down his strong chest. Embracing his member with one hand she carefully licked the dip of his penis. Once she got used to hoe it felt and tasted she took it in her mouth and started moving up and down. Vegeta's whole body tensed as she let him ride high as exotic he placed his hands on his head trying to focus and to delay the sexual release she was bringing up through the sensations she was giving him, he didn't want this to be over yet. Placing his hands on the back of her head he grabbed a shock of blue hair and let her move her mouth up and down his penis two or three more times until he pulled it away. Then he sat up again and started kissing her to give his manhood sometime to cool off again. As he felt he was ready again it was time to seal the deal. He lowered his head upon hers, playfully biting her earlobe, stopping the tip of his penis at her entrance.

"I'm sorry Bulma!" he said and in one swift move, he was inside her while her nails dug in his back, her breath caught in her throat. The pain lasted for a few seconds and he let her get used to his size. Once she did, she wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his face with her hands. She kissed him passionately, silently telling him to continue. He positioned his elbows at either sides of her head and moved in and out in a slow rhythm first, increasing his speed at every thrust. Bulma threw her head back on her pillow and he kissed her neck, her loud moans music to his ears.

"Vegeta, please..."

"Please what girl?"

"Harder... Faster..." , she begged grabbing his butt cheeks with her sharp fingers

He smirked and complied. Accidentally she moved her hand towards his tail and at the touch of the soft furry appendage she began patting it. That was enough to send him over the edge and he lost all control over himself. Moving at an ungodly speed, he was groaning while her moans were now even louder. She didn't care if everyone downstairs heard her, she didn't give a shit about how her voice sounded. He felt her walls tighten around him and kissed her, muting her orgasmic screams. Thrusting one final time, he climaxed and fell on top of her, his forehead resting against her she could feel his penis softening. He rolled on his back and pulled her with him, so that she was now on top of him, panting from exhaustion. She could hear his rapid heart beats and at that moment knew she wouldn't trade that sound for the world. She kissed his chest while he kissed the top of her head.

"E-excuse me for a moment", she said getting up and walking towards her bathroom. Vegeta wiped his bangs out of his face and looked down on his naked body. His genitals were still tingling from the exciting new feelings they had just received. So this was it, he had lost his virginity and for this being his first time he thought he had performed pretty well. It was totally different from what he had imagined it when playing alone. It was the perfect night, what they just had was perfect, he was perfect, she was perfect, she that blue haired goddess in the next room taking a shower. Thinking about her scrubbing her naked body he felt himself harden again.

"Already", he asked himself surprised, little usually needed time to recover after the release but this time he wasn't alone, this time she was in the game, and he knew she could raise him up anytime. Embracing his shaft he started stimulating himself, always thinking about the blue haired girl, her perfect body and how he wasn't a virgin no more. As he felt his scrotum tighten and that his own touch wasn't enough anymore to satisfy him he decided to see if she was willing to go for a second round. He may had just done it for the first time but he loved it.

Bulma applied the shower gel on her milky skin as she tried to get her head clear. She had just realized that she actually had a boyfriend, and yet surrendered her virgo to some self absorbed ass she was supposed to hate. As she tried to wash the shame of together with the sweat her fingers touching her naked body reminded her Vegeta's touch, it reminded her how much she enjoyed it, how much she liked him and how she would do it again if he came in this very moment.

As if on command the door slid open and a naked prince stood there with one hand on his crotch. Bulma acted like she didn't hear or see him and continued doing her stuff. Opening the shower stall's door the steam was released towards his face bringing her scent to his nostrils. He now stood behind her and placed his hands on her tummy. Starting to kiss her neck he slid them down to her tights, pressing her derriere against his hard member. She turned around and they stared kissing till she couldn't take it anymore and dropped to her knees. She felt his hands on the back of her head pushing her towards his member.

"Come on do it", he said huskily. As she opened her mouth he slammed his penis in her mouth.

"I never thought this could be so good" he moaned as he felt her warm soft tongue on ' Little Geta '. She could feel him flinch, and realized that was meaning he was close to the big O again, she she stopped and let him pull him away. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I wanna feel it again", she whispered and brought herself into position. She began moving her hips sliding herself on and off his member. Vegeta moaned loud and took a step forward so her back was pressed against the tiles. She continued her moves giving Vegeta a hard time holding it back.

"Your walls are tightening around me", he exclaimed as he released inside of her. Breathing hard he pulled his softening member out of her, it hurt, a sign two rounds were enough.

**~ End Lemon ~**

* * *

The blue haired girl and the dark haired prince went separate ways when they left her bedroom. They had been missing for about 2 hours so they decided not to go together downstairs so they wouldn't raise suspicions. Vegeta gave Bulma one last kiss right under her earlobe and she felt shivers run down her spine.

"If you keep doing that we might just go back to my bedroom and have round 3." she said throwing her head back a bit while he smirked against her skin and pulled off. She winked and walked away while Vegeta headed for his bedroom. As soon as she was in the courtyard, she saw a panicked Zana blink.

"Where did you go, you had me worried! Last time I saw you was 2 hours ago."

Bulma smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I was just deep in thoughts. When I noticed that I had been doing that for quite an hour I came downstairs."

"And you even changed your outfit. Not that this is bad, actually this dress is amazing, it looks good on you. But go figure, Vegeta went missing the whole time too."

"Yeah I wasn't very comfortable with that one. Really?"

Zana rolled her eyes. "Stop giving me that cheap bullshit B, both of you missing for the same amount of time. There's something else here."

"Gosh Zana, I was in my bedroom, thinking. Then I changed my outfit and came back here."

As if on cue Vegeta landed on the grass, a few feet away from the girls.

"And what about you 'Geta, any good explanation? Where were you?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "What are you, my mother?!"

Bulma suppressed a sigh, knowing that Zana would hear it and become even more suspicious. Both girls stared at his retreating figure when something inside of Bulma clicked: she had completely forgotten about Yamcha! "Zana, where's Yamcha?"

Zana blinked twice then smiled. "Don't worry about him. You went missing for about 2 hours. An hour after the last time we had seen you he asked me if I had any idea where you were because he had searched everywhere. I figured you might wanna be alone or were busy with something so I told him you had a terrible headache and took some painkillers I brought you from my planet. They're very effective but you have to be in complete silence and sleep for a while so they'll work. He bought it and left."

Bulma smiled weakly and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Thanks Zan' , you're the absolute best."

Zana laughed. "I am aren't I?! Well, now if you'll excuse me I've got Tarble to coddle and spoil." She said winking. Bulma laughed whole heartedly at that and nodded.

* * *

The past 2 hours or so had been the most amazing of her entire life. She had heard countless people say that their first time hadn't been anything special but hers had been simply incredible, mind blowing. Then she thought about Yamcha. How the hell could she do this to him?! She knew that they had been dating for a month now but she cheated on him. She sat on the couch, head in her hands, the feeling of guilt never leaving her. Her head told her she had done something very bad while her heart told her that what she and Vegeta had done had been something that they both had wanted to do for a long time. And if it felt good then who was she to stop it?!

She got up from the couch and opened the kitchen window. "Guys, I need a little bit of help here." she said smiling sweetly at the saiyans outside. Kakarot nodded and went inside.

"Come on, let's get all these bottles outside." she said taking 2 bottles of alcohol, leaving the boy to take the other two.

"Are you seriously gonna drink more?!" he asked with a confused expression on his face. She laughed at his tone.

"Someone will be willing to help me emptying these bottles!" she winked at him and they both went outside.

* * *

Raditz and Bulma were at a drinking contest. The only one willing to help her and drink even more was the long haired saiyan, while the others circled them. Bulma had a high alcohol tolerance and Raditz was a saiyan, so his metabolism allowed him to handle more alcohol than a normal human would. Plus he was the older one of them. Vegeta stood a few feet away, his arms crossed in front of his chest, silently telling her to stop it but she didn't notice. She needed to forget what she had done, or it would consume her. So she had proposed the drinking contest and with Raditz, they had already emptied two bottles. But that was all they could handle. Saying their good nights, the most sober of them helped their two drunk friends get to their respective rooms. Vegeta had wanted to go after Bulma but he didn't want everyone to know what was going on. He entered her bedroom and found her on her bed, just as Zana and Tarble left her. He removed her clothes, and covered her with the bed sheet. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, kissed her forehead then her full lips and with a smile on his face, he left for his own bedroom.

* * *

"Morning." muttered Raditz when he entered the kitchen. Zana was already there, drinking a cup of decaffeinated cappuccino. If there was something she hated, it was coffee! She gave the long haired saiyan a small smile while setting her cup down.

"I made pancakes, want some?" she said grabbing a plate from the shelf. He nodded while she set 20 pancakes in front of him.

"My head hurts like hell."

"You drank a lot yesterday. We all did, but it's safe to say that you and Bulma overdid it."

"The girl was partying, she had all the reasons to drink. I'm supposed to be the oldest one here.

Zana laughed out loud at his words. "You may be the oldest one Raditz but you're not the most grown up person around. And trust me, we've known each other since we were kids. You, Kakarot, Vegeta, Tarble and I."

Raditz smirked. "Yeah, we've turned the entire planet upside down. Well, you, Vegeta and I that is... Tarble and Kakarot have always been very quiet, and while Tarble is sharp, Kakarot isn't the brightest bulb around. Our group consists of a temperamental prince, a quiet younger prince, a trouble maker girl, a naive- constantly hungry boy and me..." he said proudly pointing to himself. Zana rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you, a player."

"A player? I respect girls."

"Yes, you do, you respect them for a night then your respect slowly fades away."

"You're seriously hurting my feelings. But, to prove you wrong, I met a girl at the ball a month ago."

Zana's eyes went wide with curiosity. "A girl huh? Well what are you waiting for, go on tell me about her."

"You said I was a player..."

"And you still are. But the fact that you've kept her for a month is a good thing." she finished sitting in front of him. "Now tell me about this girl, quick."

"Well, her name's Artia. She was born on another planet, her parents were on a mission. She's a year younger than I am but she grew up on Vegetasei since the age of 2. And you know, brunette and everything..." said Raditz speaking softly. Zana laughed.

"Awww, seems like someone's has got a bad crush on her."

"You should meet her. She's first class but she's exactly like you and Bulma, shopping, parties and everything."

Zana laughed again while Raditz kept talking about the girl. Maybe there was still hope for the oldest one of their group. She should see that one too. Bulma and Vegeta, or Raditz and Artia's relationship, they were both her future plans...


	16. Memories

**IMPORTANT A/N:** So, we felt the need to do a time jump because, well, you'll understand why after you read the chapter. We didn't write about how they gathered the dragon balls and all because we all saw what happened and that would be boring, I guess. Also, we would like to hear your suggestions about the characters, if there's something you want to change in them or not, and we'll find a way to fix that. So just send us a message :) Oh and another thing: updates may be slow from now on till, let's say mid July; S is graduating this summer and K is handling some college stuff. So we're terribly sorry, but we'll try to do our best.

P.S: We don't own Thera, Greece does. We just love Santorini and decided to borrow it's classic/ ancient name. :)

- K & S.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Memories  
**

* * *

"Tarble."

"Hello father." greeted Tarble. He and Zana were supposed to report to the king and queen about every development with Bulma and Vegeta. Sadly, there hadn't been any.

"How are things going Tarble?" asked Wilon, who was standing right behind her husband, her hands on his chair.

"They seem to have cleared things up. At least they're talking, I haven't seen them fight in a while though. And if Bulma and Vegeta don't fight with each other, things are not as normal as they look."

"They aren't fighting- " said Zana speaking for the first time " –but Bulma is whining about him every second of the day.

Wilon smiled- she didn't smile a lot, and she seemed to do that only for her sons or Zana and Bulma. She had seen the saiyan girl grow up and even though they were trying to keep it a secret, she knew something was going on between her and her youngest son. She was bold and beautiful, and strong. Bulma on the other hand lacked physical strength but she more than made up for it with intelligence and wits. And she was undeniably beautiful. Both of them would make a fine princess and queen, respectively, and they were close friends. She caught herself smiling and cleared her throat. Zana noticed her attempts at trying to hide her beautiful smile and restrained a laugh.

"Zana, if I know you well, which I do, I would say you're trying to get them together." smirked king Vegeta. Zana returned the smirk and didn't say a thing. No words were needed, he knew the girl well.

"Sir, we're going on a quest to find seven magical spheres, called the dragon balls. Bulma wanted our help, and, here between us, when Vegeta asked her forgiveness- "

"HE WHAT?!" said both the king and queen wide eyed.

" –yes, he told her he was sorry about what happened, she told him she would forgive him only if he helped her with this mission, which he agreed. So I guess we won't be coming home for some time."

Wilon nodded. "That's not a problem- "

" –as long as they're talking to each other." finished the king. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." said Tarble. "Bulma invented this sort of radar that collects the electromagnetic waves those spheres release and pinpoints their location. It should be relatively easy, since we can fly."

"Sir, there's another thing I wanted to discuss with you." said Zana clearing her throat. The king nodded, and the girl recognized this as a sign to continue. "Bulma has found a boyfriend."

"A what?" asked Wilon confused.

"Umm… like a pre- mate, sort of… let's just say it's the human way of courting someone."

"How long?"

"A month. I saw the boy, he's the same age as Bulma, it was her birthday yesterday by the way, her 17th birthday."

"17? Vegeta has to start courting someone when he gets 20."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I'm trying to make them stop their relationship but I've been unsuccessful so far. I just hope I'll be luckier during our mission."

"I hope so Zana. She's the one I want for Vegeta and I won't have another one." said the king.

Zana nodded, smirking. She had the royals' approval. Now all she had to do was be a bad friend and separate the blue haired girl from her boyfriend. And as much as she didn't want to work behind Bulma's back, that stubborn girl needed a push to see what was good for her. And not being with Vegeta was definitely not good…

* * *

**~ Planet Earth, 2 years later ~**

"15 huh? Time flies, just yesterday he was 13!" said the girl grinning at her laptop, earning her blonde friend's warm smile.

"Yeah, he's still the same though, cuddly and sweet. Although, you have talked to him during these two years. How's Yamcha?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Cut it off Zan' , I know you're not a fan of his. You'd much rather see me with someone else than him."

"Can you blame me? Maybe that's because I know my best friend well enough to tell that Yamcha isn't the right one for her."

"Zana please, we've had this conversation before. I've been dating Yamcha for 2 years now and I'm happy with him. Besides, please, don't tell me that certain someone is the right guy for me?!"

"Well, yeah! I mean, look, you've been together for two years and still nothing. Sure, that's not a normal relationship!"

"That's because I want my first time to be special!"

"If you love him so much then it should be special!"

"Look, let's just drop this conversation okay? The birthday party is 5 weeks away right?"

"Yes, considering you need a month to come here I would suggest you'd better get your ass moving. Neither Table, nor I would be very pleased if we didn't have you here that day, not to mention the royals. You know King Vegeta and Wilon are very fond of you… in their own saiyan way…" said Zana laughing.

"Yeah I know. BUT, thank God, I'm an amazing genius! My new and improved spaceship can make it there in half the time, which means 2 weeks. So don't worry about that." she replied chuckling at her friends expression on her achievements. She then became totally silent and decided to drop the bomb and ask the question. "Hey Zan… will he be there?"

Zana sighed. 2 years, 2 damn years and she hadn't seen Vegeta at all. As soon as they had gathered all the dragon balls, he had been on his way to Vegetasei the next day, alone. Upon their arrival there a month later, the king had said that Vegeta had requested to be sent on missions for the empire. And 2 years was a long time. "I don't really know B. I don't know what happened that he left all of a sudden, but he is extremely fond of Tarble. And Vegeta is unpredictable."

Bulma nodded. After a few more words, and saying her goodbyes to Zana, she let her mind drift off to the last time she and the saiyan prince had talked, 2 years ago…

**~ Flashback ~**

"Vegeta, wait!" said Buma running after him. Things had been tense during the whole quest. What they had shared had been amazing, sure, but she had a boyfriend and she felt guilty. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"What do you want?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"I… I don't want us to part so venomously with each other…" she said in what could seem as a whisper, but not to him. His keen saiyan hearing heard it well.

"You made things perfectly clear girl, you're guilty and you don't wanna do this to your boyfriend. Suit yourself, I'm outta here. What do you want me to do, crawl at your feet like an obedient puppy? Well, wrong number. You can keep him for all I care. I don't give a damn about you, or him, or the both of you." said Vegeta, breathing hard and without giving her a chance to reply, he spun around and left.

Bulma was left standing there, her bottom lip quivering, trying to hold back her tears. The ground shaking and a spaceship, Vegeta's spaceship becoming a tiny dot, leaving planet Earth was all she could take and falling to the ground, she started crying in hysterics…

**~ End flashback ~**

Bulma shook her head, locking up the memories of that day in a secret corner of her mind and heart. It had been two years since she last saw him and their last conversation hadn't been a nice one. She really doubted he would want to see her. It's not like she blamed him either, she was the one to initiate their 'thing' and had kept it a one night stand, saying she felt guilty about what she did, in other words, saying she regretted it. "Which is not true… I don't regret that night." she whispered, sighing. She would go to that birthday ball, she would have fun and if Vegeta was there, she would try to talk to him. If he wasn't… well… she had lived with it for the past two years… she could live a few years more.

The knock on her door interrupted her train of thoughts, as she turned around to see her friend, peaking her head inside the door. Chichi… they had met the raven haired girl during their dragon ball quest and they had been good friends ever since. Bulma, Chichi, Zana and Raditz's girlfriend, Artia; they were a quartet, and every time the saiyan girls would come to Earth, all hell would break loose…

"Hey Chi, I've got some news for you…"

"You do?" replied Chichi, eying her suspiciously. Chichi was Kakarot's age, 4 years younger than Bulma- almost 15. She had long black hair and black eyes, she could almost be mistaken for a saiyan, with almost being the keyword. The only thing she lacked was the tail!

"Yep! Guess what, we're going to planet Vegeta. It's Tarble's 15th birthday and they consider it an important age. So we're invited."

Chichi smiled, eager to get to know another planet, especially the one her other best friend was from. And from what Bulma had told her, planet Vegeta was breathtakingly beautiful, so it was safe to say she was looking forward to it.

"Does this mean we have to go on an insane shopping to get the perfect dress?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She loved shopping, but Bulma was insane when it came to that. When she saw Bulma's lip curl into a smirk, she gulped.

"You know me too well dear friend… !" replied the heiress with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

**~ Somewhere in space ~**

"Son."

"Father."

King Vegeta sighed. Whatever had happened on Earth was still bothering his eldest son so much that he had become the most feared person to have around. His temper was unpredictable, and the fact that he didn't want Kakarot or Raditz around him on his 2 year long missions implied that he was still affected by the whole thing. "Your brother's 15th birthday is in 5 weeks. Will you grace us with your presence?" he finished, making sure to add sarcasm in his tone. The prince hadn't been on his planet for 2 years.

Said prince grunted and shrugged. "Don't know. I'll see what I can do. I have things to do father, later." He replied, cutting off the link with his father. As he stared into deep space, he thought about the past 2 years. He had been all over space, from galaxy to galaxy, from kingdom to kingdom, while training at the same time. He had expanded the empire, signing treaties with different alien kings, and they had all been very pleased to be under the saiyan protection. And now he was requested to go home, to attend his brother's birthday. He grunted once again, not giving it further thought and left to train. He had matters to attend to, he couldn't allow himself to go party. His brother would surely understand. He was doing this for the empire after all.

* * *

**~ Planet Vegeta, meeting room ~**

King Vegeta was left there, staring at the black screen that had been occupied by his son's face less than 2 seconds ago.

"Vegeta, what are we going to do?" asked Wilon, having been present during the 10 second- long conversation. She refused to show emotion, seeing it as a weakness, but she was truly concerned about her boy. He was distant and cold, even with Tarble, who used to be the only one he could tolerate to an unlimited amount of time. The king sighed and turned to see his wife and mate.

"We stay here and hope he'll come. Good thing we didn't tell him about her…"

* * *

**~ Planet Thera ~**

Meanwhile on planet Thera, a spaceship had landed on the docking bay. The palace guard, a random, newly appointed native, had just finished his morning shift and was preparing to leave, when suddenly something caught his attention. A woman… a beautiful one at that.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked as politely as he could.

The woman smiled seductively and approached the man, while giving a slight sway to her hips, which didn't go unnoticed by the guard. "Can you take me to your king please?" she asked innocently and smirked when the guard nodded, motioning her to follow him. During her walk to her destination, she took a good look at the palace halls and noticed the guard staring at her.

"We're here… umm just let me… uh… inform the king."

She slightly nodded and after a few minutes, the doors opened and she entered inside. The throne room was decorated in white and gold, the official colors, while the emblem consisted of a mermaid. Planet Thera was a planet with no land, just ocean. The therans were an aquatic race. Their houses were built on water, she didn't know how though. It was just natural that the they had fish like features, though not so noticeable; an ability the therans had was to transform into their humanoid form at will. This gave them a perfect opportunity to blend in with certain races. Something else not to be underestimated about them was their intelligence. Even though they lived on and in water, they were highly intelligent and their technology was extremely advanced.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" asked the king. She tried to remember his name but to no avail. 'Oh well' she said to herself. It's not like she would need it…

"You won't need my name where you're going." she said raising a finger pointing at him. "But I guess I can at least show you what I am."

The king was now terrified from the insane look on the girl's face. She fired a finger blast at him, piercing his heart, and the last thing the king saw was a brown furry tail…


	17. The empire starts to crumble

**A/N**: Hey guys, here's the next chapter :) So, we decided that the Theran language should be Greek, since we're both bilingual and German is already the Saiyan language. Sorry if my Greek is a little bit rusty, I checked and rechecked and I'm positive there are no mistakes. I used Latin script because it's easier than Greek script. Of course you don't have to understand it but we found it fun to write a little in our other language and that it adds somewhat authenticity, and a special treat for our German/Greek readers ;)

Tell us what do you think about this!

Love,

- K & S :)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Η αυτοκρατορία αρχίζει να καταρρεύσει...**

* * *

"My king there is something that me must discuss", Zorn exclaimed as he stormed into the royal couple's private dining-room. The king raised his eyes from his food giving his loyal servant a dirty look.

"Zorn do you think this is appropriate? I'm having dinner with my wife, come back later".

Zorn bowed in apology but kept demanding the King's attention. "I'm sorry but this is a topic of highest priority Sir, we have to talk! Now!"

The king sighed and finally got up.

"What is it that is so important that you are behaving like that?", he asked firmly.

"It's planet Tazba my king the uprisings are about to become a real threat to the empire."

"Tazba, Tazba, will you people ever shut up about Tazba? We broke the rebellion two years ago there is nothing to worry about!", the king shouted impatiently.

"This is a problem we cant just ignore King Vegeta, there was a change of government, the king married and retired, now the new Queen is reign and she is much more aggressive than her husband. My king they declared independence and occupied Planet Thera, this is getting serious!", Zorn spilled the shocking news.

"She separates from my empire? She occupies my territory? I won't tolerate that, any thought of secession must be nipped in the bud", the king yelled furiously.

"We don't know who she is but she killed the king of Thera with a single shot.

"She's serious I see we will need the our best man, after the celebrations of Tarble's birthday I will send my son Vegeta there to take care of this personally, he should do the job. Keep this a secret from the rest of the empire Zorn we cant risk anymore uprisings.

* * *

**~ Planet Thera ~**

"Boitheia, skotosan ton basilia!" shouted the terrified guard who had had the displeasure of witnessing the king's death. All close guards rushed to the throne room, only to see the theran king's lifeless body on the floor. The king's adviser and his oldest friend was shocked. He quickly collected himself and turned his look over at the frightened guard.

"Esu, ti egeine? Poios ton skotose?"

"Den kserw kurie, htan mia gunaika, zithse na milhsei me ton basilia mas. Otan eirthai edw, katalaba oti o basilias den tin gnorize, omos htan polu arga. Ton skotose. Omos stw telos, eida tin oura tis. Eimai sigouros, htan mia gunaika saiyan..."

* * *

**~ Planet Vegeta ~**

A giant spaceship touched down on the royal grounds of Victory-City. As the doors opened king Vegeta's guards came running to bow for the woman exiting it. She had big eyes that continued ever shade of blue possible, wore a toga-like white dress and had long aqua hair that had some white pearls and golden leaves in it. Her white skin had a special glow as the sun touched her face.

"Queen Casia, we didn't expect you to come." an envoy of the king spoke as he bowed respectfully for the Theran queen.

"I don't need to announce my visits three week prior gofer, especially not when they are this important. Now go inform your king I need to have and eye to eye conversation with him", she spoke with her siren-like voice. The envoy bowed once more and went to look for the King.

"Casia what is so important that you have to disturb me, we are in the middle of preparing my youngest son's celebrations for his 15th birthday.", the Saiyan king snorted as he entered the room the queen was waiting for him.

"What's so important? Are you serious Vegeta? My husband is dead, killed by the hand of a Saiyan, and the new ruler of planet Tazba! This was not part of the deal. We became a part of your empire after the end of the Planet Trade Organization without going to war against you. In return you promised us to hold a protecting hand over us, and yet my planet has been invaded by Tazban's , which by the way is also a part of the Saiyan Empire! This would have never happened under Frieza!", the furious queen shouted.

"Don't raise your voice against me you Theran scum, we do anything possible to keep the empire together and our people safe, everything is alright!", he yelled at his disrespectful subject.

The queen locked eyes with him. As he starred into these infinite blue eyes he heard a melody in his head that put him out of sorts and fazed him. He noticed her doing something to him as he was unable to move. Like the human body the Saiyan also consisted of 60% water and the king felt his boiling now. He went through indescribable pain as his body's temperature rose. Screaming he managed to fire a ki-blast at Casia that sent her flying backwards into one of the office's bookshelf. Vegeta sighed as his body cooled down again. He then walked up to the Theran grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"Leave now, we'll take care of the Tazbans", he grunted and showed her the door.

Giving him a dirty look she left only to run into Zorn who had overheard their conversation.

"You really must be out of your mind to attack the king of all Saiyans" , he snorted

"Someone had to do it. And don't act that way Zorn you were on Frieza's team too 15 years ago", she whispered and entered the ship.

"Basilissa mou, kataferate kati?", one of the Theran guards asked in Theran language.

"Oxi, omws exw mia idea, xreiazwmastai ton Frieza, kai kserw oti o planhths Gh tha mas boeithisei..." , she replied

* * *

"Wilon, any word from that brat?"

Queen Wilon rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Vegeta, give him some time, who knows what happened to him. He was never easy to deal with and you know it."

"Wilon, I always put up with Vegeta's grumpy nature, and it has been this way for about two years now. He has other things to attend to, not travel the galaxy. I won't allow it, this behavior will stop right now."

Wilon sighed at her mate's harsh words. She never showed any emotion other than to him and that was behind close doors. She had been caring when her sons were born, but she had stopped coddling them at the age of 3. Still, she had strong maternal instincts, and she was genuinely worried about her firstborn. Something had happened to her son two years ago, and no one knew about it, not even his brother. From what she had asked Zana, Bulma didn't know a thing either, so she just gave up, hoping that everything would fall back to place in time. But time had passes, plenty of time.

"Well?!"

Her husband's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm serious Vegeta, he'll come, he won't let his brother down."

The king sighed and rubbed his temples. Vegeta had been his biggest migraine lately. "I hope so, I really hope you're right."

"Let him cool off." said a harsh voice from across the throne room. The king glanced at the door and his eyes widened in surprise. Wilon, seeing her mate's shock, turned around and what she saw made her weak at her knees.

"Vegeta?!" she whispered, having a hard time believing it. It was her son, but at the same time, he looked so different. He was more matured, more grown up. And the company he had didn't make things any better either. A young boy, at the age of 15 at the most was standing right next to him. He had lavender hair, but his face was Vegeta's carbon copy. He was even sporting the same smirk and her son's crossed arms. What Vegeta was holding though made them blink in shock.

"Vegeta, son, isn't it great to see you. Trunks, you have grown up so much, it's been years since the last time I saw you."

"Hey grandpa." said Trunks smiling and running towards the king. Wilon though, was still at loss for words.

Vegeta saw the shock on his mother's face and his features softened. He didn't remember much of her, she died with their planet and Vegeta had been 5 at the time. She was opposed to sending him with Frieza.

"Hello mother."

"But… but… how, what's going on?" stuttered Wilon at her son's voice. The king put an arm around her shoulders and laughed.

"Wilon, he's the other Vegeta, the one from the future. This is Trunks." he said when she turned her eyes over at the boy.

Wilon moved her eyes from Vegeta to Trunks, and took in his appearance. Lavender hair, features that screamed Vegeta and blue eyes, she could see Bulma in those blue eyes.

"Pwetty lady papa."

Vegeta's smirk turned into a full blown smile at his daughter's words.

"You like her princess?" he asked while walking towards the past version of his parents and his son. Bra nodded and looked up at him with her big bright blue eyes. "She's my mother, her name's Wilon."

"Son, why does that girl look like a miniature version of Bulma?" asked the king, while Wilon, having gotten over the shock raised an eyebrow.

"She's my daughter." simply replied Vegeta, waiting their reaction.

"Yeah" came Trunks' voice "mom decided to add a baby version of her to our family. Bra's 2 years old and worships the ground dad walks on!"

"Brat, is that a hint of jealousy?" asked the king in amusement.

"Hardly." replied the teenager "I have to admit she's cute though."

Bra blinked, shutting out most of the conversation and focused on the woman in front of her, taking her in. The little girl knew what beautiful meant. She knew her dolls back home were beautiful, she knew she was beautiful because her papa told her so all the time. She knew her mommy was very beautiful, and she knew her house was beautiful. The lady was beautiful too. Said lady leaned forward and Bra, knowing what that meant, let go of her daddy's shirt and hopped in the pretty lady's arms. She smelled so good, and was so warm, almost as warm as her daddy, but he was her favorite person in the whole world so his arms were the warmest and safest place ever.

"I'm Bwa." she said with a huge smile on her tiny face. Wilon laughed, a genuine laugh and then smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hello Bra, my name is Wilon." she said planting a kiss on her forehead. Truth be told, she had always wanted a baby girl, one she could coddle and spoil as long as she wanted. One that would look up to her for everything. A princess. Bra was adorable, her mother's carbon copy from head to toe.

"Don't let her fool you mother." said Vegeta. He knew Bra was what the woman called adorable, and he had to admit, she was right, but she was a devil. "She can be quite the devil when she wants."

"Oh come on son, she is an angel, what can she possibly do?" asked Wilon while Bra touched her hair.

Trunks shook his head and sighed. "There goes another victim, corrupted by my baby sister's seemingly innocent face. If grandpa thought I was quite the troublemaker, wait till you see her true colors. She's got dad wrapped around her little finger and her every wish is his command."

Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes dangerously at his son. "Father, how are things going here?"

"Son, they met two years ago in space. Apparently their ships crashed, and they had to land on a planet to fix one of them. Needless to say, they fight all the time. Also, 2 years ago you had your debut as a prince, so you needed someone. You were extremely eager to take Bulma, so she came here."

"Father, we're not the same person."

"Forgive me Vegeta, it is out of habit. Anyway, right after the ball, Bulma left and we learned through Zorn's daughter and your brother that seeing as it would have been a full moon in two days, Vegeta thought sending her home would be the best thing to do. Though, he said awful words to her. We forced him to go to Earth to ask her forgiveness. Zana and Tarble were already there."

"What about Zana and Tarble?" asked Vegeta raising an eyebrow. He had been somewhat friends with Zorn's daughter before planet Vegeta's destruction.

"It seems they're together." said Wilon raising her eyebrow and smirking. Vegeta frowned but nodded anyway.

"Vegeta, Tarble, Zana, Raditz and Kakarot stayed there to help Bulma with a mission. During her stay on earth, she started to see a boy, something Zana called a 'boyfriend' ."

Vegeta growled. "The weakling. Whatever, he won't be around for long."

"The mission was to collect the dragon balls. Weeks later, Vegeta came here, all angry and everything, and requested to be sent on missions for the empire. We haven't seen him ever since. 2 years and he's still not home. And no one knows what got him in this state. He barely talks, and even when he does he had this scowl on his face and this angry look, like he's always angry with the world. Tarble's 15th birthday is in a few weeks, I don't know if he's coming or not, I hope so. Bulma and her family, together with some other girl they met on Earth during their mission, are coming too."

"Good, don't talk to him for a while. I don't know if he'll come, but if he does, let him talk himself to her. The more you pressure him, the worst."

The king nodded, turning his eyes towards his mate and the girl. "Can I hold her?" he asked nudging Wilon. She scowled at him while Bra smiled.

"No, she is mine!" said Wilon distancing herself from him. The king blinked and laughed.

"Come on Wilon, she will still be here." he said walking towards the queen, trying to grab Bra.

"I'm serious Vegeta, hands off her." repeated Wilon growling dangerously.

* * *

"How did it go?"

The woman walked towards her husband and gave him a kiss on his lips. He put his hand on the small of her back and never breaking the kiss, she sat on his lap, straddling him. When they broke their kiss, she smirked seductively. "Let's just talk about that later, I'd rather do something else right now..."


	18. The fall of the king

**Chapter 17: The fall of the king**

* * *

**~ Planet Tazba ~**

"King Aurelius I got the Dragonballs", Casia spoke as she entered the throne-room of the royal castle on planet Tazba. The king raised an eyebrow in surprise and got up from his throne to face the Theran Queen.

"How?", he asked firmly.

"While visiting planet Vegeta I learned about this girl from earth, she looks like a Theran actually, she is said to be very smart and developed a special machiene that is able to track down these magic orbs. We can summon the eternal dragon with them who will grant us one wish. He can help us conquer the Saiyans easily", the blue haired Queen responded handing him the orbs.

"Why are you doing this? My wife invaded your planet shouldn't you use them to get rid of us?", Aurelius asked looking daggers at her.

"That would be a short sighted act. Even if I got rid of you and the Sayians my troops are not strong enough to defend my kingdom, we need someone who has a hand over us, but a competent one, not like the Saiyans who let their own collonies invade us."

"You know I let all the political decisions to my wife, why don't you talk to her?"

"She killed my husband..."

King Aurlius' eyes widened in shock.

"So revenge is what you're really seeking isn't it Casia?"

Suddenly he heard a sweet melody humming in his head, Casia locked eyes with him, and she looked like the most desirable person in the world to him. Increasing her spell she started humming louder so the king moved towards her and grabbed her. Not knowing what he was doing he placed his lips on hers. Before anything more could happen the door swung open and the new Queen of Tazba entered the room.

"Honey I..", Aurelius stammered.

The woman didn't say a word she just brought her hand in front of her pointing at Casia.

"Bye", sh whispered and fired a blast towards the couple. The Theran queen closed her eyes as the energy sphere was approaching. The she heard it striking and a dead body falling to the floor.

To her surprise the blast's target wasen't her, it was King Aurelius who was lying on the ground next to her, blood flowing out of the whole between his eyes.

"W-Why", she stammered.

"The crown, and a son and heir, he served his purpose.", the dark haired woman said placing her hand on her belly.

" And now go back to your pathetic planet before I make fish sticks out of you", she added as she turned her back on Casia.

* * *

**~ Planet Vegeta ~**

"Oh my God I can't believe it!" gaped Chichi as soon as they got out of the spaceship. Yes, they were finally on planet Vegeta, and she now knew why Bulma loved this place. It was so similar and yet extremely different from Earth, and Victory City was amazing, with the advanced technology, huge billboards and all. But the most breathtaking of all was the pristine white palace that could be seen in the distance.

Bulma smirked at her friend's reaction. "See Chi, this place is amazingly beautiful. For me it was love at first sight. Plus the people are really nice, surprisingly, seeing as the Saiyans are a warrior race. Oh I missed this planet!" she finished taking a deep breath as if with that gesture she would make up for the 2 lost years.

"Well, I have to admit, they seem technologically advanced dear." said Dr. Briefs glancing around, putting an arm around his wife's waist, who was still admiring the view.

"Yes honey, I wonder if the palace has a large variety of flowers, I would gladly take one and start planting it on our lawn." stated Panchy, her eyes shining brightly at the thought of her precious flowers. Bulma rolled her eyes at her mother's worries and sighed.

"Yes mom, the garden is the most amazing place of the entire palace-"

"Bulma, Chichi, you're here!" they heard a feminine voice calling. Both girls turned around and their eyes lit up at the sight of Zana running towards them. The blonde haired saiyan pulled them in for an embrace, which was eagerly returned from her human best friends. "Tarble and I were wondering when would you arrive when we saw your ship enter our atmosphere."

"Yeah B." replied the young prince as he hugged both girls. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Tarble, we have talked to each other non stop these two years but gosh you look completely different, more grown up I guess. 15 huh, you're getting the tattoo?"

He nodded smirking, making Bulma's chest tighten. He looked so much like his brother it hurt. "I'll get it done on my birthday, that very same day, which means tomorrow. I'm pretty excited though, Kakarot and I are the only ones who don't have it on our back."

"Oh Bulma you have so much to see, Artia has a huge surprise for you and Chi! I'm sure you'll love it. We'll go meet her as soon as you get in your rooms."

"Yeah" said Tarble smiling "My parents wanted you to stay at the royal wing, I'm sure you've missed your old room."

Bulma laughed at his words. "Well, I can't wait to see Artia's surprise. By the way Tarble, where are your mom and dad?"

"They're on a meeting so I guess you'll see them during dinner. But let's go, I think your mom is getting very impatient."

* * *

After being shown to their rooms, Zana and Bulma showed Chichi the palace. The heiress wasn't going to deny that she had missed it, truth be told she had shared so many moments there, with Zana and Vegeta too… she sighed thinking of him. He was still on missions and his brother's birthday was a day away.

"Bulma, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

The blue haired girl blinked at the sound of Zana's voice. "I'm sorry Zan, I was kinda lost in thoughts."

"Noticed that. Look, clear your head from everything, because Artia's news will shock you. Trust me, you need your mind."

"Umm, Zana…" muttered Chichi, playing with her hands in obvious uneasiness "How are the guys doing?"

Bulma sighed. "What she means is 'How's Kakarot doing and is he still single?' ."

Zana laughed and wrapped her arm around Chichi's shoulders, semi embracing her. "Don't worry Chi, he's still free, waiting for you. He has missed you, you should have seen his face when he heard you were coming. But sadly he is with Raditz on a nearby planet. They'll be here tomorrow before the ball."

Lost in conversation they didn't notice they had arrived at the center of Victory City.

"Bulma, Chichi!"

3 heads turned towards the voice that called them. There at a café was a tall, slender girl, with dark hair that reached her waist, her eyes were a dark brown, big and smiling, they held so much joy and her beautiful face glowed with happiness.

"Hey Artia, it's been a long time!" replied Bulma hugging the girl.

"I know right, 6 months!" she stated amiling brightly. "Time flies I guess." she said hugging Chichi.

"When Zana told me you were coming I was totally overjoyed, so much that the only thing I kept saying to Raditz all day was that you were going to be here! In the end, he decided to sleep on the couch. I had to face a very grumpy boyfriend the next morning."

The girls burst out laughing while Bulma, being the first one to stop, cleared her throat. "Artia, Zana said you have to tell us something. What is it?"

Artia eyed the blue haired girl and smiled warmly. "Well girls… Raditz and I, we're going to have a baby… I'm 3 months pregnant!" she said excited, giving her friends an award winning grin. Bulma's jaw dropped while Chichi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aw Art' , that's amazing!" said Chichi, happily clapping her hands. Bulma nodded giving the mother-to-be a bright smile.

"Yeah we're going to coddle ad spoil that little baby no matter what and I don't care if saiyans don't show their emotions. Auntie Bulma, auntie Chichi and auntie Zana will spoil him and that's it!" stated Bulma proudly while Artia laughed and rubbed her belly affectionately. "Raditz is a very very very happy man! Kakarot and Bardock can't wait till he's born."

"Well, it's Raditz's first baby, Kakarot's first nephew and Bardock's first grandson. What do you expect?!" replied Chichi rolling her eyes.

Zana smirked. "Back off sweeties, auntie Zana here is the most excited, 'not related to that family' saiyan ever."

"Yeah." replied Artia "My baby's wardrobe is already full."

* * *

The ball had started an hour ago and was at full swing. Tarble though was kinda disappointed at his brother not showing up. Vegeta had always been there for him and last year even though he was on missions, he had called. This year, he didn't even leave a message.

"Come on baby, maybe he had trouble coming here." said Zana, trying to comfort him, but truth be told, the crown prince was officially missing. She had even put an extra effort with the make up artist to make Bulma look even more drop dead gorgeous than she already was. She glanced at her direction. She was clearly faking a smile.

"No Zan' , he isn't coming. Vegeta is never late. He hasn't even called. What is wrong with him?" he eyed his girlfriend for a bit and smiled "You're the most beautiful girl in here, you know that?"

Zana smiled brightly at him, her eyes full of love. She was wearing a nude and stone sheer tulle dress with a high round neck bead and sequin-embroidered outer bodice, tiered full skirt and reinforced taffeta double lining. Chichi's dress was a classic Chinese one, which looked amazing with her Asiatic features. Bulma's dress was an Elie Saab salmon colored, contrasting her exotic blue hair while Artia was wearing a light mint, long flowing dress, which didn't show much of her already visible belly.

Bulma was laughing at the parents-to-be antics. Raditz had his arms wrapped around Artia from behind, his hands resting on her belly. They were in a heated and serious argument about the baby's gender; he was pretty sure it was a boy while Artia was positive it was a girl.

"Raditz, I'm a woman, it's intuition, we're having a girl. Maybe the second one will be a boy." She said with a smirk.

"You're being delusional, we're having a boy, I already have some names-"

Suddenly, Raditz was interrupted by a loud voice booming in the ballroom. "Announcing his royal majesty, crown prince Vegeta."

The doors were opened and Bulma's heart stopped.

There he was, so beautiful, looking more perfect than a greek god. He was a bit taller than 2 years ago, much more muscular, and his face more matured. He still had his bangs, which she loved since it added that cute and soft look to his face. His eyes were void of all emotions and she blamed herself for the way things went during their last conversation. She had to get out of there immediately.

"Vegeta!" shouted Tarble, his face full of joy, as he ran towards his older brother. When he saw him, Vegeta's eyes softened and Bulma could see the hints of a smile. Walking without being noticed, she went towards Zana, grabbed her wrist and left the ballroom.

"Hey baby blue whats wrong? Slow down where are you taking me?" asked Zana confused. She could release Bulma's grip on her hand if she wanted but she felt that her friend really needed to get away so she followed.

Bulma entered her room, locked the door behind her and sighed in relief.

"Bulma, what's wrong? Why did we leave I thought you were eager to see Vegeta."

"Forget about what I said Zan' , I can't talk to him. Not with how things ended."

Zana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What happened B? I thought you had no idea what happened to him."

"I lied, I couldn't tell anyone, it just felt right keeping it to myself, like it was our

sacred little secret. But now I want to get it off my chest, it never weightened that much, I feel like I'm gonna explode if I don't tell someone."

Zana walked towards her friend and sat on the bed. "B, I won't tell a soul."

"My birthday, I went missing for a few hours remember that?" Zana nodded, remembering that Bulma had been in her room, thinking. "I was in my room and I told you I was thinking. Well that's partially true since I really was in there. But I wasn't alone."Zana shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this was going.

"Vegeta was with you." It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, you didn't believe what I told you and you were right. That night, in that room, we had sex."

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Zana in shock.

"Pipe down girl." she put her hand on her friend's mouth. The girl nodded and Bulma removed her hand. "I felt like crap afterwards because I realized I cheated on my boyfriend but I felt so absolutely happy, unbelievably so at the same time. Like I was doing the right thing. My entire system craved him, and wanted again and again, just as long as it was him, and his strong arms and warm body and everything. But I wanted him."

"What happened next?"

"I was an idiot that's what happened. My morals were stronger than what my body and soul craved, and I pushed him away, told him I couldn't do this and that it was a mistake. He thought I regretted what happened, we lost our virginities to each other and that's not something you can just forget and move on. So we fought and he left. Now I can't even look at him without wanting to jump his bones."

"Well duh girl, I can smell it, you're horny as hell."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're not helping."

"Sorry. Well I think you should talk to him, you know, pull him aside and tell him everything. Come on B, he may have changed, but I have known the boy since diaper days. Once he clings to someone, he never lets go. Same with you. Just be careful with what you'll say and for God's sake, get rid of that boyfriend of yours, what do you see in him anyway?!"

Bulma smiled and hugged the blonde girl. "Thanks hun. Don't tell anyone please, you're the only one who knows other than me and him." said Bulma walking towards the door with Zana in tow. Just when Bulma was about to grab the handle, Zana decided to ask a last question.

"Hey B, tell me something though. Was he good?"

Bulma blushed furiously at her question. Locking eyes with her friend, she smirked and winked, leaving Zana there, shocked, jaw dropped.

* * *

Bulma and Zana closed the blue haired girl's bedroom door and started to walk down the Royal Wing.

"He'll accept to talk to you, you're way more beautiful than usual today, if that's even possible."

"You think?" asked Bulma bringing her thumbnail to her mouth, making Zana lightly slap her hand.

"Stop biting your nails, it'll all be fine. You'll see, plus, what's up with the low self esteem?"

Bulma smiled and sighed. Just then, she heard Zana's voice talk to someone that wasn't her.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Little bird finally decided to return to his nest?" said Zana in a mocking tone that she knew he would allow.

"Don't act like you missed me, I'm sure Tarble kept you entertained."

Bulma's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. Even that had changed. It was rougher, masculine, and she loved it. She raised her eyes from the ground and saw him sporting a smirk. He didn't even glance at her direction.

"Idiot, good to have you back." replied the blonde girl punching his arm playfully while he caught her wrist, still smirking.

"You've been training." said Zana noticing the pressure he was putting on her wrist, which she didn't feel much since she was the strongest saiyan female on the planet.

"There's not much to do in space." he replied smirking and then noticed _her._ He merely grunted and entered his room, leaving the girls standing there alone.

"See, he didn't even look at me." sighed the heiress while Zana rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you still doing here, go after him." she said, pushing towards the door. "Good luck!" she said again, winking, then knocked on the door and disappeared.

Bulma freaked out. Zana had knocked which meant that he would be opening the door soon. Maybe if she just left he would forget about it. She decided to do that but as soon as she turned around, ready to leave, the door opened.

"Having second thoughts?"

Bulma took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was standing there, shirtless, only in his spandex pants. The light was reflecting from behind him, outlining his perfect physique and she felt her knees go weak.

"Hi. I just… wanted to talk to you, I guess… but I suddenly don't think it's a good idea, so I'll just leave you to whatever you were doing. Bye." she said and started to leave.

Vegeta eyed her for a bit, rolled his eyes and lightly grabbed her arm, pulling her in his room.

"What-"

"You wanted to talk to me, good, do it. I'm all ears."

"Believe it or not I forgot what I wanted to say to you."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Good, I'm going to take a shower while you take your sweet time to remember it. Don't try to get away, you know I can find you anywhere."

Vegeta closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. What was it about this annoying female that made him feel like this? He had landed on his planet with his mind dead set; he knew she would be there but he would ignore her. "Just like she did." He whispered to himself. He got in the shower, and turned the water cold. He needed his mind clear.

She was beautiful- no, beautiful was nothing compared to her. She looked like a goddess, with that dress and her beautiful blue hair, angelic even. She was the first person he saw when he entered the ballroom and ironically, he wasn't even looking for her. She would have made an amazing queen, but she had made her intentions perfectly clear two years ago and although he hated to admit it, she had left him broken. 2 years in space, he had landed on a lot of planets, been around a lot of immensely beautiful females, but none of them had managed to captivate him like she had. Not even for a quick sex. Nothing. So far, she had been his first and only one. Apparently his last one.

After feeling ready to face the living enigma and headache that awaited him, he slightly raised his ki to dry himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened the door, he smirked inwardly when he saw that she was still there, leaning against the glass wall, looking at the city.

Hearing the door open, she blinked and looked in his direction, and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Was he doing this to torture her?!

He was succeeding!

"So, did your majesty have enough time to think?"

Bulma winced at his sarcasm and braced herself for whatever emotional rollercoaster she was about to board.

"Yes." she said, surprised at herself for finding the voice to reply. Had she really refused this man? Just being in the same room as him stirred so much emotions inside her, much, much more than Yamcha did with a kiss. "Vegeta, I'm sorry about what happened two years ago. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were begging me-"

He let out a mocking laugh "Woman, I hardly beg, I'm the one they beg."

"So I upgraded from girl to woman huh?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see why not."

"Maybe it would be nice if you would use my name once in your life, _man._"

"I don't want to. Simple as that."

"Vegeta stop being a dick, I'm being serious here-"

"I'm being a dick?!"

"Yes you are."

"Good, then why are you explaining yourself to a dick?"

"Because I don't want us to have this shitty relationship with each other."

"You brought this Bulma so cut the crap. You're the only one to blame if things deteriorated between us. I made an effort, you didn't. You actually regretted every single thing." he said raising his voice and pointing at her, not noticing that they had gotten closer to each other.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm so fucking sorry. I was an idiot, but you are the best thing that ever happened to me. And during these two years you were in space, and I was worried sick about you, even though you can look after yourself."

"I don't need your concern. Nor your pity. And I certainly don't need your sorry feelings-"

He was cut off by her lips crashing to his own, her arms around his neck while her fingers were in his hair. When she didn't feel him responding, she tried to pull away, only to feel his arms wrap around her tiny waist, pulling her tightly against him. He deepened the kiss and backed her against the wall, his hands moving up and down her back.

That's what she needed, and that's what she had been losing while staying with Yamcha. Sure he was a good guy and seemed to care about her, but what she felt about him couldn't even compare what she felt about Vegeta. Even the way he kissed her was different, Yamcha was gentle and loving, while Vegeta was rough and passionate, being able to pour in their kissed all his emotions and feelings. And it was right there and then that she realized just how much she had missed him, and the feeling of his bare skin against hers. She broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath and moved her hands on her back. She slowly unzipped her dress, and let it fall down on the floor, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Stop it." he said, backing away.

She didn't listen to him and stepped out of her dress, which was now just a pile on the floor.

"No, I'm not stopping. We both want this, we always wanted this since day one, on that cold planet. Admit it Vegeta, there's nothing we want more than this."

'Damn it all to hell.' He thought to himself as he captured her lips in a second kiss, lifting her up, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, using her feet to remove his towel. He laid her down on his bed, crawling on top on her, resuming his assault on her lips and neck.

*** LEMON, Skip if you don't like :) ***

Bulma lay there with Vegeta on top of her, she was still in her underwear while he was already in the raw.

Vegeta looked down at her noticing she wasn't looking into his eyes, he could see her look wandering down his torso and stopping at his manhood. Finally she got to see her perfect man in his whole glory again. Two years was a long time and she was eager to see if he looked still the same. Feeling her staring at his package turned Vegeta on and he hardened. Bulma smirked at the effect she was having on him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down at her to kiss him passionately. Vegeta brought his hands under her back and lifted it up from the mattress slightly as he was rubbing his manhood against her waist. Just by now he realized how much pressure had built up in him over the last years, a pressure he tried to release himself but it was never the same, it was something only she could do, she that blue haired girl that held the key to his sanity.

Bulma took his hand and moved it to her panties. He looked at her and she nodded. He brought his hand inside of her panties and stuck it into her while he kissed and licked the area around her belly button. She moaned loudly grabbing the sheets finally feeling this special sensations again only he could give her. Vegeta felt he had to go down to business now before he finished, so he quickly removed her briefs.

"Do it! Do it!", she ordered burying her fingers in his butt. Vegeta didn't need to be told twice and started thrusting into her. She began moving her hips as this feeling of excitement shot through her whole body. Vegeta moaned as he finally felt his dick inside of her again.

"Say my name!", he ordered still thrusting into her. She said his name in between moans as her nails clawed his back, leaving red trails on his perfectly sculpted back. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, she caught sight of his tail and began patting it like she knew she should. Suddenly his thrusts became rougher, deeper and faster but she didn't mind, she enjoyed the roughness and danger this man represented. In fact she loved it. And without a doubt she knew she loved him. More than she would like to.

Vegeta on the other hand was sent over the edge with that small gesture she made with his tail. How the hell had he managed to stay that long away from her? Was she some kind of drug? He would gladly give his life just to see her smile and he would never admit to her how much and deeply he cared for her. He licked her neck and bit her just where her neck met her shoulder, while they both climaxed at the same time. He rolled off of her so he wouldn't crush her with his weight and pulled her to him, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. It was pure bliss... She was pure bliss, and, most importantly, she was all his, the rest of the world be damned!

***LEMON END***

Bulma returned to the ballroom with Vegeta leaving a little distance between them to not to cause a stir. All of a sudden the noisy chattering of the planets elite muted as the king rose from his throne. All heads turned to him to listen to the words he was about to speak.

"Dear subjects, as you know we gathered here today to celebrate the 15th birthday of my son and your prince(..)"

Now Vegeta also entered the room standing a little away from Bulma. She was s happy they made up again, although she was with Yamcha she had really missed that guy. When he looked her way she sent him a smile that was returned by his signature smirk.

"And I'm lucky that my son's birthday and the anniversary of me leading the Saiyans to freedom against the Tuffles are the same day, so we have two things to celebrate here today. Now my son Tarble will speak a few words to you"

"Can I say something first?", a woman's voice came from across the room along with it shot a ki-blast that hit the big chandelier on the ceiling making it crash down in the middle of thE room. Every single guest of the celebrations turned their head to see who dared to interrupt their king. There was a girl wearing a red habit with the Tazban seal on it standing at the entrance.

"How dare you interrupting me Tazban? Who are you", the king let his voice banging through the whole room.

The girl smirked and put down the hood of her habit, revealing an all too familiar face to the audience.. it was Mela, Nappa's little sister.

"Mela!", King Vegeta shouted surprised

"That was my name, for you it's Queen Aurelia, monocrat of planet Tazba and soon to be supreme ruler of the Saiyan race and their empire.", she spoke evilly making blood run cold.

The king just laughed at her words "Have you lost your mind girl? What are you gonna do?"

"It's not a secret you're struggling keeping control over your empire Vegeta! The collonies are not satisfied with you anymore and look this is the perfect example, you people of the capital celebrate one of your lavish parties, while your planets are being invaded, I know about the uprisings that took place over the last two years, you may managed to counter these insurgencies, but they won't stop and I came to put an end the the regime of the Vegetan lineage. I used the dragonballs Casia brought me to double the power of the Tazban troops and every other planet of your empire that wanted to topple you", she explained and with that she fired another ki-blast towards the wall behind here. As the blast hit the building the entire wall crumbled revealing that the Saiyan palace was surrounded by Mela's army

"Go", she hissed. And with that all hell was let loose, the troops invaded the palace killing everyone in their way. Screams of pain echoed through the room, statues of the king were destroyed and glass was broken.

Vegeta's first impulse was to fight, fight that stupid girl and her scum Tazban people, even if it would mean his death. But his look fell on Bulma standing in the middle of the riots, scared fir her life, and he didn't know why but something was different, he had to save her. Vegeta quickly hovered in the, flying towards her he picked her up raising further above the riots.

"My parents, my parents", she yelled hysterically. Dispassionate by what was happening around them the Briefs just stood there sipping on their bubbly.

"I'll get them, I'll get them", Vegeta shouted to calm his girl down

Following Vegeta's example Kakarott grabbed Chi-Chi and took of with her as well, he knew there was no sense in fighting now, he had to save his human friend. Tarble was busy dodging the punches two soldiers threw at him when he heard a familiar voice scream his name.

"Tarble help me!", a desperate Zana yelled as Mela's minions were dragging her away, her dress was ripped and her face bloody from the punches she had received.

Tarble quickly knocked out the two soldiers attacking him and wanted to free his girlfriend but a group of Tazban brought themselves in between of them. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his waist and lifting him up in the air.

"Vegeta? What are you doing? We have to rescue her!", he yelled at his brother that wouldn't let go of him. "There's no time Tarble we've got to get out of here"

"Let go of me", he shouted trying to pull free".

"Tarble stop! You can't rescue her, they would only kill you! If we get away now we can come up with a plan and maybe save her but if you fight now you both will be dead for sur.." Vegeta was interrupted by his little brothers fist ramming into his cheek.

"You idiot, I told you there is no use", he yelled but Tarble kept trying to escape his brothers grip. Holding him with only one arm now Vegeta place his other hand on Tarble's shoulder and squeezed it stimulating a special spot that made him pass out.

The Queen and King were running through the crowd when Wilon tripped and fell down.

As she looked up she saw Mela standing above her, and energy blast in her hand.

"M-Mela what happened to you, you used to be my little girl", she said quietly. Mela's features softened. "Arrest her and the king along with Zorn and his daughter" she ordered.

The Briefs, Kakarott and Chi-Chi startled as Vegeta entered the ship with his unconscious brother.

"Vegeta, where's Zana?", Bulma asked.

"No time to explain we're going to planet Earth", he answered starting the engine.

* * *

**A/N:** We didn't know how to describe the dress Bulma was wearing (Elie Saab), so if you wanna see it, go to _**saiyanprincessbb**_ on tumblr (the link is on our profile) :) we already uploaded it, plus Chichi's Chinese dress, Artia's light mint, and Zana's Oscar de la Renta :)


	19. Contemplation

**A/N:** We're terribly sorry for delaying this chapter but we hope this was worth the wait, a lot of things will happen from now on. We tried something new and wrote a little bit of this chapter from Tarble's and Vegeta's POV on what was happening. Also please don't think we didn't update because there weren't as many reviews as usual. We were just very busy anyway we still would like you to tell us what you think :) Thank you for subscribing and reviewing :)

Love,

- K & S

**Last chapter:** Mela and her Tazban army attacked planet Vegeta during Tarble's birthday ball and took the king, Zorn, Bardock, the queen and Zana captive. Bulma, Vegeta, Tarble, Chichi, Kakarot and Bulma's parents managed to escape and are now on their way to Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Contemplation**

* * *

"No time? No time?! What the hell do you mean by 'no time' Vegeta?!"

Bulma was practically shouting, making the Saiyans in the ship wince and cover their ears. She couldn't believe it, her friend was left behind, in the hands of that crazy bitch, and all her 'dear' prince could say was 'There's no time for that.'

"Woman I suggest you pipe down, I know what I'm doing." Said Vegeta glaring at her.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Know-it-all?! You left Zana behind, and she was more than just our friend, what about Tarble huh?!"

"He'll understand, God woman just shut up already!" he yelled in frustration, not noticing the hurt in the girl's eyes.

Bulma just stood there, staring at him, shaking her head. She thought they had put that kind of behavior towards each other behind. "You know what, do what you want. Just forget I'm even on this ship." She said and left to find a room. Vegeta just rolled his eyes at the annoying female that was a pain in the ass. She'd get over it, eventually… hopefully…

* * *

Tarble groaned as he opened his eyes. He studied his surroundings carefully, noticing he wasn't in his room and jolted up on his bed. Suddenly, past day's events hit him like a ton of bricks- The ball, Mela, Zana asking for his help, Vegeta grabbing him… Vegeta! He growled and balled his fists on his sides, quickly getting up from his bed and following his brother's ki.

Vegeta was in the control room, rubbing his temples and sighing. When did things turn this hellish?! Just then, he heard the door slide open and braced himself for what was to come.

"You idiot, why did you knock me out?!" yelled Tarble punching his brother's face. Vegeta wasn't expecting this so his expression was one of shock. "Why did you do that?! I never asked for your help, I didn't need it. I had to save Zana." Yelled Tarble , punching his older brother again, while he was allowing the young prince to release all his anger. Soon, the royal brothers were engaged in a fight that caught the entire ship's attention. Vegeta kicked Tarble in his stomach, which sent the prince flying to the nearest wall, leaving a huge dent there. He phased in front of Tarble's face and pinned him down to the floor.

"Now you listen here and you listen good. I saved your sorry ass because you're my brother and the prince. If I would have let you there, Mela would have killed you both. This way, you'll train and we'll go rescue her, our parents and everyone else. Stop acting like a sissy and grow up. You have responsibilities."

"Oh yeah?!" spat Tarble angrily "So do you, and you're the crown prince, but I can smell a certain someone all over you. You reek of her. Tell me Vegeta-" he said eyeing his brother carefully "-what would you do if Bulma was in danger?"

Vegeta just stared at his brother in shock. He hadn't intended on that bit of information being discovered, and the idea of his scent mixing with hers was something that slipped out of his mind. He raised his fist to punch him, when he heard her voice.

"That's enough Vegeta." said Bulma grabbing Vegeta's fist with a strength neither of them knew she possessed. She lowered his hand and tried to get him off of Tarble. The crown prince complied and sat up, walking out of the control room. Bulma shook her head and helped Tarble get up.

"Easy, you'll get hurt." she whispered, because she knew Saiyans weren't very welcoming of emotions. But Tarble was a little bit different. He took her hand and sat up, while she helped him get to his room.

"Thanks." He whispered, with a sad look on his face.

"Anytime, you know it." she said smiling. She had been asleep when she heard all the commotion , so she went to check it out. But she would be lying if she said that Tarble's words didn't affect her. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she helped Tarble sit on his bed.

"I'll go grab something for your scratches. I don't think you need a regen tank."

"No I'm fine. I'm sorry about what I said."

"About what?"

"About you and Vegeta."

"Tarble, I know Zana means the world to you. And I won't rest until we have her back, okay?"

He nodded and smiled as Bulma closed the door behind her.

* * *

**~ Tarble's POV ~**

It has been 2 days now since that night and I still pretend it was all a nightmare. I still like to think that I'm going to wake up in any moment right now and find out that everything's fine, I'm in my room and as soon as I get out I'll get to see her beautiful face. I don't remember a time where we've been separated, well, except that one time when I had to get off the planet with Vegeta. She has always been there for me, when we were younger we used to be the best of friends but as we grew up, I started to see her as more than just a friend. But I kept everything hidden and there have been times I wish I was a little bit more like my brother- he's so straight forward and gets right to the point. Hell, he got Bulma the first day he came back from his long trip in space.

I know he did what he did to save me, but maybe I didn't want to be saved knowing that something happened or is still happening to Zana. That crazy thing has been the center of my attention for about 2 years now, and looking back to everything we've shared since the first day we met each other, I realize that I wouldn't trade all those things for the world.

Someone would have seen my earlier outburst as uncalled for, unsaiyan like. It's not like I care. I was always different than the rest of my race, with the exception of Kakarot maybe. That guy was always different and that's why we always got along. I'm really glad about Bulma and Vegeta though. There were always sparks between them. I wish Zana was here with me now… although she will. I will get her back no matter what it takes. I just hope that moment comes soon because I'm already losing it. And I really hope she's safe, wherever she is.

* * *

"Let's go over that again." said Vegeta cracking his neck. "We know we saved the harpies, the old man and his ditzy wife, right?"

Kakarot was scratching his neck in confusion. "But Vegeta, I thought we saved Bulma, Chichi and Bulma's parents." said the boy innocently, making the prince face palm himself for the tenth time in what he knew had been only 15 minutes.

'I'm surrounded by idiots!' thought Vegeta as he sighed. "Yes you fool, it's them I'm talking about!"

"But Vegeta, you said harpies, old man and ditzy wife-"

"Whatever Kakarot, we saved the humans correct?"

"Yes, you saved Bulma and her parents while I saved Chichi."

"Right, and then I grabbed Tarble. I don't know what happened to my parents. Or Zorn, or even Zana for that matter. What about your father?"

"He told me to get Chichi and leave, that he would stay there to help your father and Zorn." replied Kakarot when his eyes suddenly widened. "Vegeta, I don't know what happened to Radditz and-"

In that moment, the door burst open and there stood a pale faced Bulma. "Kakarot, Radditz and Artia, where are they?! Artia was pregnant!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the girl's words, not even bothering looking at her. "Kakarot, you were saying something about Radditz before we got interrupted."

"But-" stuttered the boy at the sound of Vegeta's rough voice and Bulma's frightened one.

"Kakarot, we should have helped Artia." said Bulma louder, completely ignoring Vegeta.

"Kakarot answer me, I'm your prince."

"Kakarot, ladies always come first, what about Artia?"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" yelled Chichi from behind Bulma, making the blue heiress jump. "You two bickering are getting on my nerves and I really don't wanna hear any of it."

"But Chi, I was talking to Kakarot…"

Kakarot breathed in relief and mouthed a 'thank you' to Chichi. "I was saying to you Vegeta that Radditz and Artia are expecting, and yes Bulma, I know she's pregnant. I'm positive Radditz took care of her and their baby's safety."

"Good." was all Bulma said before she turned around and left, followed by Chichi.

"You really did it this time Vegeta." said Kakarot watching Bulma's retreating form. The prince rolled his eyes.

"She is of no importance to me Kakarot, keep that in mind. I don't care what goes on in that fucked up brain of hers. Come on we're going to spar. No ki blasts unless we want a hole on the ship while in deep space." replied Vegeta leaving, as Kakarot shook his head at his stubborn prince.

* * *

**~ Vegeta's POV ~**

If only I could finally get some sleep, but watching my brother's tensed face while he is laying next to me and probably fighting the battle of his life in the nightmare he's having keeps haunting me every time I close my eyes. Tarble screams in his sleep letting out his frustration about not being able to win the battle, a battle that was reality just yesterday. I feel awkward.. obnoxious, I wanna be there for him but I have never been that type of brother. I know he is nothing like me, I know he wouldn't mind me being a little more.. tender. Gosh he must be so mad, but what should I have done? Letting my little brother there maybe getting killed, killed by the hand of Mela, or better said Queen Aurelia, newly declared supreme ruler of the Saiyan empire, my father's title. Father and mother, two more people I couldn't save. I just hope they are fine, or at least alive.

Tarble screams once more, screaming her name, his voice ringing in my ears making me break out in sweat.

I can't just let him be like this, I have to do something about it, I have to save the girl. My decision is made, I'm going to get her now, get her back and maybe make my little brother not hate me anymore.

Getting off from the spaceships hard floor I walk over to the other room where the girl I saved is sleeping. Watching her chest rise as she breaths in I run my hand through her aqua blue hair and gently kiss her forehead, then I release a space Capsule to take off to my home planet to fight for my little brother.

* * *

**~ Planet Vegeta ~**

"Hey, let go of me you cretin!" Zana shouted and kicked the guard in his groin, since he had thrown her over his shoulder. The brute instantly dropped the girl unceremoniously on the floor, taking deep breaths to ease his pain and the blonde Saiyan took this as her chance to escape. After running for a few minutes, she glanced over her shoulder to check if the idiot guard was following her or not, and failed to notice the person standing in front of her, grabbing her hair.

"Where do you think you're going you annoying little priss?!" growled Mela pulling Zana's hair, knowing that it hurt. But the girl wasn't going to give in and bit her lip to stop herself from complaining about the pain. "You think you can escape that easily don't you? I'll have you know little pest that everyone here is far stronger than you could ever dream of being, so I suggest you stop your pathetic efforts and cooperate."

"When hell freezes over." spat Zana eyeing the other Saiyan girl with disgust, and tried to make a move to hit Mela.

Mela's eyes widened when she noticed what the blondie was trying to do, and grabbed her hand, twisting it behind Zana's back, making her gasp.

"Try to touch me again and you'll see another side of me, that'll make you beg for your death." said Mela in a deadly, calm voice that made shivers run over Zana's back.

"I'm not afraid of you Mela. I never was."

"Oh really? What about when I told you I knew your pretty little secret? You looked petrified that day, in fact, if I recall correctly, not a single trace of blood was left on your face. You were paler than a ghost."

"I never did anything."

"No you didn't, but your daddy did, and I can understand him at some point, really; there's no limit to what a parent would do to keep his own child safe. That's the kind of love that goes beyond comprehension." stated Mela, making Zana raise her eyebrows.

'Since when does she know what _that _kind of love is_?' _thought Zana suspiciously. She had a dreamy look on her face, almost soft, dare she say. Warm, loving. But Zana knew first hand that was pure bullshit. Mela couldn't be any of that, so she just let the whole thing slip to a dark corner of her mind. "What do you want from me?!" she asked angrily, somehow already knowing the answer: she was trying to get under her skin.

"Nothing really. Just to tell you I did a little check up on the decks and noticed Vegeta's ship was missing, that blue haired pest's too. I bet they're all heading to Earth, to save their sorry asses, leaving you here all alone. I didn't expect differently from Veggie actually, the most important thing on his mind would be to save his fragile toy. What I didn't expect though was Tarble saving his ass with them too, totally forgetting about you. What a loving boyfriend!" said Mela smiling evilly.

"That's something you'll never understand Mela, and I don't expect you too. You're right, we've been together for 2 years now, but he's a prince first and foremost, and my duty towards him is to protect him. You can take a look at the back of my neck just to refresh your memory. Our relationship comes after his safety. If it means to protect his life, I'm ready to give up my own."

"Zana, Zana, Zana! Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, because see, Tazbans are not brutes. In fact, to them, the whole notion of love, contrary to Saiyans, comes before everything else. You never leave someone you love just for the sake of duty. Guess who married the Tazban king, the one that had the greatest ability to love."

"Some pain in the ass I heard."

"I don't take kindly to insults. He left you. Deal with that." hissed Mela, grabbing the blonde girl by her neck, slamming her against the wall several times. Zana gasped for air, completely at Mela's mercy and at a far worse shape than the one she had already been. Then the world faded to black and she stopped struggling.

"Pathetic." muttered Mela, letting the girl fall to the ground. "Guards!"

2 guards entered the room and bowed before their queen. "You know what to do with her." She said and left the room.


	20. Rescue mission

**A/N:** Here's another chapter, which was actually quick. We're pretty excited about this one! :D Thanks for reviewing and subscribing. Enjoy!

- K & S

**_Everything in Italic is and communication between two Saiyan mates._**

*P.s. : For those who don't remember, Malaga is actually a canon character. (you know, the crocodile- like doctor on Frieza's ship, when Vegeta came out of the regen tank after his first fight with Goku, right before he went to Namek? Yes, that one!)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Rescue mission.**

* * *

"So now please tell me your Majesty how exactly did things become better for the Therans since the Tazban Queen rules the Saiyan Empire? It's more like things got worse!", one of Thera's elite soldiers interrogated Casia who was standing on her palace's balcony. Shivers ran down her spine as she overlooked her kingdom. Since Mela ruled, planets that didn't serve her purpose were neglected, left alone; she didn't even care to protect them from others which lured many neighbors to plunder the once so beautiful planet. The buildings were damaged, decaying and the ocean that made most of Thera's surface went from deep blue to black.

"You can be sure I will do anything to protect my late husband's kingdom, I will do whatever it takes", she spoke in a monotone voice.

"What in hell can you do? You are weak! All you did so far is make things worse!", the second soldier yelled glaring at her. Casia turned around to look eyes with him.

"N-No", he uttered as he felt his whole body being paralyzed. The next thing he heard was a sweet siren like voice, then came the heat. First it was just some stinging but as the water in his body started to boil he let out screams of pain. Casia kept focusing on him as he dropped to his knees. While his screams became louder his skin and flesh melted from his face like ice cream in the sun, revealing his skull. One last yelp and all that was left of him was a pile of bones on the floor and the smell of burned flesh in the air.

"So Pavis, are you doubting your Queen's strength too?", she asked turning to the soldier that previously confronted her.

"N-No of course not", he stammered bowing for her.

"Good then. As I said I'm going to make things right so get me my ship ready, I have a plan."

* * *

Mela headed to the medical wing of the palace, glad that she had kept a doctor there, just in case. She knew the man, he had been around since her birth, from what Nappa had told her, so he wouldn't be a problem. The doctor was not a Saiyan, but he had delivered both princes and a lot of other babies. After Tarble's birth, Frieza had taken him on his ship, much to the good doctor's disdain. When the tyrant landed on planet Vegeta, where he had also met his doom, the doctor had escaped, thus resuming his position in the palace. Yes, Malaga was a good man,with the looks of a crocodile, but still good.

"Malaga, its me." she stated in a monotone voice. Malaga raised his eyes from his desk and gave her a simple, yet unreadable smile.

"Come in girl."

It surprised Mela how the doctor could be so calm. She just had committed a huge treason against her race after all, and Malaga was very fond of the Saiyans.

"I'm a doctor Mela, we're not allowed to hold grudges." he said after noticing the girl's confusion. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Mela eyed him carefully and sighed. "Yes, but this has to remain between us, am I clear?"

Malaga sighed and nodded. "You know we doctors have a code of ethics. What is said between me and the patient stays that way. Now, how can I help you?"

"I... I'm pregnant. And I'm not going to Tazba just to get my routine check up. I want you to do it, at least for now."

Malaga nodded and told her to relax herself on the bed. "How far along are you?" he asked lifting her shirt and applying the cold gel on her  
belly, which made hiss.

"6 months. Don't freak out, Tazban pregnancies tend not to show much. I look like I'm in my 4th month. By the end of it, I'll look like i'm in my 6th or 7th month."

Malaga just nodded in acknowledgement and stared at the screen. "Well, they seem to be healthy." he said, while Mela stared at him in  
confusion.

"They?" she asked, shocked.

Malaga eyed her suspiciously. "Didn't you know? You're carrying twins. A boy and a girl." he said printing a picture of the ultrasound, giving it to her. She stared at it, fighting a smile, and just as it came it disappeared.

"I'd love to chat Malaga but I have some... Pesty guests." she said, leaving his office. Malaga shook his head and sighed. Twins. He just hoped they wouldnt bring more evil than their mother.

* * *

"Casia." said Mela, acknowledging the Theran Queen. "To what do I owe the... pleasure of having you here?" she spat the words as if they were venom.

Casia rolled her eyes and twirled a tuf of blue hair in her fingers. "I want to speak to Vegeta. Where is he?"

Mela smirked. "Demanding are we? What, a reunion between old lovers? I'm sure Wilon would love that."

"Wilon and I have put that to the past. Tell me where do you keep him or I'll take that power back just like I gave it to you."

"Casia, you sure do remember my late husband don't you? We don't want a repeat of his death. So since I'm in a particularly good mood today, I'll let that threat slide. Take her to him and don't leave them alone." she motioned the guard, to which he nodded.

Casia eyed the girl one more time, as she gathered a bit of her long flowing white dress and followed the Tazban guard. As soon as they arrived there, she locked eyes with the guard, chanting in his head. "Leave." she spoke in a sweet voice and the guard, like a puppet, left the royals alone.

Casia noticed they were in an empty dungeon hall, and they were the only ones there. She smirked at this, everything was going according  
to her plans.

"Casia" spoke king Vegeta "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about my daughter." said Casia, makind the king raise an eyebrow.

"Daughter? Didn't she disappear years ago?"

"She did, and I'm sure you had to do with her disappearance. She and your eldest son were betrothed since the crib, so we would form an alliance. As soon as you got Thera, you took her. I'm sure you did that. Tell me Vegeta, where's my daughter?"

"Casia, what the hell are you talking about?! Why would I do something to her?"

"Because you didn't want an alien future queen." yelled Casia, making the king wince and cover his ears.

"For the last time I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with it."

Casia locked her eyes with the king, and he felt his blood boil, lust clearly visible in his eyes. Casia's sweet, angelic voice was chanting in his head as she approached him, and slid both of her sleeves off her shoulders, making the dress fall to the floor, leaving the beautiful queen in all her naked glory in front of the Saiyan King.

"An eye for an eye Vegeta. You took my daughter away from me, now you'll give me another one."

Seeing the Queen like this got King Vegeta under her spell again just like in that one night years ago. He felt a burning desire inside of him that made her chant redundant. She walked over to him so they were face to face. King Vegeta breathed faster as she took his big hand and put it on her breast. Smirking he started to massage it softly before the both kissed passionately.

Casia used this moment to use her second abilities and explore his memories. If he was responsible for her daughter's disappearance as she thought he was, it was only natural she would find something in there. Closing her eyes while the king's lips were still on hers, she let herself see through his memories; his ascension as a king, their one night stand affair, him getting married to Wilon, Vegeta's birth, them arranging their children's engagement, Tarble's birth, Frieza's death at the hands of two young kids, words spoken between the king and the kids, words she couldn't hear, and as she took a sneak peak in his head, she gasped as she saw a fully developed teenage girl, blue hair and blue eyes, strikingly resembling her, smiling up at him, while she felt the king's admiration and adoration towards her. She gasped and pushed him away from her, breaking her spell on him, and fell to the floor, tears staining her beautiful face. King Vegeta looked at her in confusion, noticed her naked form, his unzipped pants, and quickly zipping them, he fell on his knees in front of her, wrapping her in an embrace.

"Vegeta, that was my baby." she said through tears, sobbing. He shook his head and sighed.

"Casia, as much as I would like your daughter to appear, she isn't her. That girl's name is Bulma, she's an Earthling and she's Vegeta's mate... well, the way things are going at least, future mate."

"Earthling?! That's the genius?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I have to go, come on, I'm getting you out of here."

"You can't and I won't. I won't leave Wilon alone, and not just her, there are others as well."

"Vegeta, we can get them all out of here as long as we don't cross Mela's path. I can make every male on this planet do whatever I want."

"That's what scares me, you being able to manipulate them all. But a lot of people might be freaking out, so let's go." he said, grabbing Casia's hand, when he didn't feel her move. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Casia raised her own eyebrow and he took notice of her naked state. "Right, get dressed then."

She smiled as she put on her dress, dusting it off. "Come on."

* * *

Queen Casia and King Vegeta ran through the empty dungeon halls, trying to dodge any random Tazban soldier. The Theran queen didn't want to use her powers yet, they didn't have time to stay and lock eyes with each and every man on the planet.

"Vegeta, do you know where the others are? Do you know where you are going?"

The king narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do. Wilon and I share a bond, so I know exactly where she is. I can find Bardock and Zorn too, and Zorn can find Zana, seeing as she is his daughter and he is the one sharing a bond with the girl."

"I'll never really understand those bonds of your race."

"It's simple, actually. There are bonds between mates and bonds between parents and their children. Mates can communicate using telepathy; also they can sense each other's feelings. Parents and their children don't have this kind of communication, but when the child is distressed, the parent just knows how to find him and what's wrong with him. That's it."

"And you share that with your sons?"

"I do. I know Tarble is in deep space as we speak, but something's wrong with him. I don't know what though."

"What about Vegeta?"

"I can't locate him anywhere."

"You think- "

"No, he is okay." said king Vegeta. 'At least I hope...' he thought to himself.

_"Wilon, where are you?"_

_"Vegeta, what the hell is going on?!"_

_"Calm down woman, I'm trying to escape here. Where are you?"_

_"I- I don't really know. I'm with Zana, but we don't know where we are."_

_"Zana? She's with you?"_

_"Yes, Mela took her away a few hours ago and when she came back she was unconscious. She still is, Vegeta, I think something's wrong with her. She has been like this for about 4 hours now."_

_"Relax and don't panic, it would raise your ki and we don't want that right now. Keep it as low as possible."_

With that said, the king closed the connection with his queen. "Hurry up Casia, we're freeing Bardck and Zorn first."

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of their cell.

"Can you see the guard?" asked king Vegeta looking left and right.

"He's coming, go hide somewhere till I make him a puppet." replied Casia winking.

The king did as he was told, watching the Theran queen work her magic on the Tazban guard. He, like the pitiful male he was, fell immediately under his spell. Casia was truly gorgeous, and the king was wondering how he never noticed the resemblance between her and Bulma. He knew for sure that Bulma was an Earthling, there was no way she was the long lost princess, but they were practically carbon copies. He watched as Casia unlocked the door, freeing Zorn and Bardock.

"Sir, can we trust her? She did threaten you a few days ago after all."

The king nodded in response. "Yes we can Zorn, it's a long story and she'll explain as soon as we're out of here. But for now, we should go retrieve Wilon and Zana. From what she told me, your daughter is in a terrible shape."

Zorn nodded, with a look of concern and horror plastered on his face at the fact that Zana wasn't in a good shape. His daughter was the strongest Saiyan female on the planet after the queen, and if she couldn't hold her own, then what hope did they have?

* * *

Zorn held his daughter in his arms, cradling her as if she was a baby. Her head was bleeding from a deep wound behind her back. Both her eyes were swollen and shut, and her lip was barely visible. Her skin was all cuts. He wouldn't have recognized her if he didn't know she had ended up in a cell with the queen.

Wilon on the other hand was having her own trouble, though not as bad as Zana. She was feeling extremely dizzy and her vision blurred every few minutes, but she wasn't going to complain. It didn't help that her freedom was thanks to Casia. The two queens had put their past differences aside, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends. And she had the feeling there was something her mate wasn't telling her.

"Everyone, quick!" shouted Casia while casting spells on different Tazban soldiers. She grabbed Wilon's arm and pushed her in a Saiyan spaceship, with the king, Bardock and Zorn, who was holding Zana, following close.

"Casia, what about you?" asked king Vegeta when he saw Casia ready to leave.

"I can't leave Vegeta, I have my own ship and I have to go back to Mela. Go to my planet, we'll meet there and then we'll head to planet Earth."

The king nodded. "Be careful."

Casia smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about me, get Wilon and Zana out of here." She replied heading towards the palace, while the king went inside. After a few minutes, the Saiyan spaceship became smaller and smaller, until it was just a dot, barely visible.

* * *

"I'm leaving Mela." said Casia once she returned to the throne room.

"This soon? What, your lover wasn't good enough?"

"He's not my lover. What we had is in the past, and I've already told you that before."

Mela eyed the woman carefully. "Did she behave?" she asked the guard that she sent to the dungeons with Casia.

The guard nodded. "Yes your Majesty, I was there with her the whole time."

"Good. Since we're clear, I'm out of here." said Casia, leaving the throne room, smirking. She couldn't believe it, the guard was still under her spell. Quite content with herself, she headed towards her spaceship, where her guards had been waiting for her the whole time.

"Set the course to Thera." she said heading inside, while the guard nodded and started the engine.

* * *

Vegeta's head had been empty all the way back to his home planet, not a single thought had crossed his mind so far. But as the majestic red globe rose in front of him, the last day's events came up again. He sneaked out the spaceship leaving his brother, Kakarot, and the girl he seemed to like behind to go on a solo rescue mission to save his fathers empire, and that was when the first doubts came to his mind; he was a prince yes, the prince of a warrior race, and an extraordinary strong one at that. But still he was also just a 19- almost 20 years old boy, that was just experiencing his first- what his mother liked to call- "love" and now in like half an hour he was going to find himself facing the hard-nosed Tazban army by himself, an army ruled by the iron fist of queen Aurelia who he used to call Mela as they grew up together, a girl with an even colder heart than him who would kill him or his friends without even batting an eye. Since she went against her own race he expected more than just the worst from the beautiful ice princess.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of the control system that announced the landing on planet Vegeta. He brought the ship down behind a rock in the desert near victory city to stay unrecognized and deleted his aura. As soon as he left the ship the hot desert air hit his face and the suns stung his eyes. He closed his eyes and inhaled the warm and dry air and familiar smell. Before he could exhale he felt a pair of fists smashing down into his skull and with a thud, his heavy body hit the ground.


	21. The Coronation of Queen Aurelia

**A/N:** Here's chapter 20 guys! Thank you for all your feedback :)

***Make sure to check the ****very important a/n**** at the end of this chapter, we would like to see your opinion :)**

Love,

-K & S

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Coronation of Queen Aurelia.**

* * *

Vegeta startled awake as ice cold water was splashed into his face. Opening his eyes he saw the blurry shape of a soldier standing above him holding a bucket in his hand. He must have had done this for a couple times now till Vegeta finally woke up, he could tell because the cold water and the chains had chafed his ankles that were smeared with partly dried blood. Without saying a word the Tazban soldier grabbed him by his hair and lifted him up. Vegeta wanted to fight back but his head was still reeling and his arms were so sore he just let it happen. Dragging him through the royal palace that once was his he took him to the throne room King Vegeta used to reside in and threw the prince to the ground. Vegeta picked himself up from the ground and shot him a dirty look. Before he could say anything the doors were opened and Mela escorted by her minions entered the room and took a seat on the throne. Kicking Vegeta in the back of his knee the soldier forced him to bow for his queen.

"Vegeta, I've been waiting for you", she started.

"Don't get to comfortable in my fathers seat Mela. I came to take you down.", Vegeta barked at her. "It will be over anytime soon."

"Ha, I don't think so! I'm in total control and next week I'm going to Tazba where I will be officially crowned as the supreme ruler of the new Tazban empire, an empire that consist of all the succeeded planets of the Saiyan empire. It's really just a formal thing but it will tighten the grip on my territories. So if you wanna fight me, okay. One on one in an all out match Vegeta" she finished smirking, eying the crown prince of the former Saiyan empire carefully. 'Oh Vegeta, the things I have in store for you…' she thought as her smirk grew into an evil grin.

"Tell the servants to bring our lunch. I want my opponent in the peak of his power. I expect nothing less from the prince of all Saiyans." ordered Mela as the guard nodded. He knew what he should do very well.

"I will accept nothing coming from you!" barked Vegeta while Mela's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh really? Then how do you pretend to fight me with an empty stomach? Please Vegeta, there are too many ways to kill you, and food poison is not one of my options. Plus, it's not like I'm giving you a choice. You'll eat and that's final. Do you want to save the others or not?!"

Defeated, Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms and when his food came, he started ho eat. Soon, he felt dizzy and everything went black.

He woke up to loud cheers and tried to open his eyes. He saw blinding light through his almost closed eyelids and tried to understand his surroundings. Once his vision was clear, he noticed he was chained to a seat. He tried to summon his strength and break free and immediately cursed.

'Ki restraints. Stupid bitch.' he muttered and took another look around, it seemed like he was on a big square right in front of a palace. Next to him sat all leaders of the planets that once belonged to his fathers empire, other than him they were not chained to their seats. In front of them was a big crowd cheering and waving Tazban flags. The cries of victory became even louder as the crowd parted to make the way free for their Queen.

Mela sat on a throne on top of a construction made from gold and marble that was pulled through the crowd by her soldiers. She wore a dress that was covered in crystals with a metal cage extended to signify the fire of the Tazban revolution and a voluminous skirt covered in Feather-like chiffon, but she looked more like a blue feathered chicken than a Saiyan to Vegeta. There was not a logical word left in Vegeta's brain to describe the horrendous being in front of him but the Tazbans fell to their knees as their Queen passed their way. As she reached the end of the way where the other leaders sat she stepped down and turned to her people.

"People of Tazba, today is the start of a new era. Too long have the Tazbans been living under the rule of others, first Frieza then the Saiyans. But I came and I changed everything. And although I have Saiyan roots let me assure you my loyalty to you. With my coronation as the new Queen, a new empire will be born, today I'm going to proclaim the Tazban empire that includes all former territories of the Planet Trade Organization and the Saiyans.". And with that the high priest of Tazba crowned her making the crowd cheer even more.

Waving at her people she glanced at Vegeta, his desperate face making her smirk.

* * *

"I'm sorry, if I have done something bad, or I don't know… if I have hurt any of you… but once you lose the one being that gives meaning to your life, everything else just becomes… lifeless, gray. No more colors. You're just barely alive, barely there… and barely breathing." said Casia, tears threatening to wet her pretty face.

King Vegeta just sighed while Wilon stood up from her chair and went at Casia's side. That's when the Theran queen lost her composure and her whole body shook, sobbing on Wilon's shoulder.

"Casia, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"You're a mother yourself Wilon, can you live with yourself not knowing where your eldest son currently is?"

Wilon took a deep breath and shook her head. Yes, Saiyans never showed any emotion, but Wilon was a mother first and foremost, and then she was a Saiyan and a queen.

"I know my baby is somewhere out there, alive. I don't know how but I can feel it. I know she is."

"Casia-" spoke king Vegeta sighing. "you know she is no longer a baby, wherever she is. It has been 18 years after all."

"I know Vegeta, Elia is alive, and is in her late teens now. She was a year younger than your son after all."

"What about Frieza?" spoke Zorn for the first time since starting the ship.

"What about the lizard?" asked Wilon. "What does he have to do with all this?"

"Well, have you ever thought he might have kidnapped princess Elia? I would think of it, he was capable of a lot of things actually, and he _did_ want Thera to himself. Your planet was just way too valuable to be destroyed." he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That's a good point Zorn. Look Casia…" said Wilon "we will find Elia, no matter what. I promise." She finished as the Theran queen hugged her, which made Wilon uncomfortable.

"I wanted to talk about something else I saw in your flashes Vegeta, there were two kids during your final confrontation with Frieza. Who were they?"

All three Saiyans in the ship shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Casia noticed this and rolled her bright blue eyes. "Oh come on I'm not going to use it against you or anything."

The king started to tell her the story of Trunks' and Goten's arrival, of their strength, Trunks' cleverness and Goten's naivety, that when combined had proved to be immensely dangerous.

"But, I don't understand, how come they were Saiyans?"

"In their time-line, Frieza managed to destroy planet Vegeta, with only a few Saiyans left alive, and neither of them was on the planet at the time. Both my sons survived, so did Bardock's, and a few others. But that's it."

"Still, that doesn't explain their Saiyan DNA."

The king thought about it a few seconds then decided to drop the bomb. "Trunks was my grandson- Vegeta's son- while Goten was Kakarot's son. They came back again two years later with their fathers and explained that Kakarot and Vegeta should meet and mate with Chichi and Bulma respectively so the brats would be born."

"So… do they know about this?"

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Wilon pacing in the room. "They must know nothing of this or my grandchildren won't be born."

"Grandchildren?" asked Casia confused.

"Yes." explained Wilon. "Trunks and Vegeta came here a few days ago. My son was holding his own bundle of joy. A girl Casia. I'm going to have a granddaughter all to myself, and she was precious, her mother's carbon copy!" the Saiyan queen said in a dreamy tone.

"Great, I will help too. I'm certain Bulma is my daughter!"

"Casia, slow down. You'll scare the poor girl away. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I'm fairly certain that Bulma is not your daughter. The Vegeta from the future would have noticed and told me."

"But he didn't have a hint, plus does he know he's betrothed to my daughter?"

When the Saiyans didn't speak, she started again. "See, nobody told him because things were the same till the kids arrived and defeated Frieza. That's where everything changed. He didn't know about Elia."

"Do what you want, but don't scare the girl." warned Wilon and stormed out of the control room.

"What is her problem?" asked Casia confused at the queen's sudden change of mood.

"She can't wait till her granddaughter is born. Don't ruin her plans please. She has been bitching less than usual lately." said the king, following Wilon back to their chambers.

* * *

Bardock landed on planet Kanassa and took in his surroundings. It had been Casia's idea that he went there to best his gift of foresight, strongly believing that he would find something helpful. Unfortunately though, he had purged this planet long ago, before Frieza's death. For all he knew, this planet was uninhibited.

With his landing on that planet, all the memories of his lost team members flowed in his mind, and he sighed. It had been right on this planet that he had found out from Fasha, the only female of his team, that Kakarot had been born... and he had refused to see the boy. Looking back, he realized he was a very flawed man.

"Saiyans aren't welcome here." said a gruff voice from the shadows. "And I know the reason you're here. I refuse to help someone that killed my people."

Bardock expanded his senses, and found an average ki somewhere behind him.

"Since you already know so much I suggest you come out of the shadows. I'm not going to hurt you. But you're already aware of that by now." he said loud and clear for the lone Kanassan to hear.

"I can See you mean no harm. But this place is like this just because of you. You deserve what's happening to you and your race right now. But Kanassans mean good. I'm the last one of them. My name is Armaldo."

"Bardock." he replied, eying the Kanassan. He never forgot what they looked like.

"I see you've been gifted and cursed at the same time."

"I haven't Seen anything in years, since Frieza's death to be precise."

"Yes, to maintain your gift you should practice it. You clearly haven't done that."

"Saiyans aren't quite the Seers." Bardock smirked, making the lone Kanassan sigh.

"I guess I owe it to you, since your king defeated and killed Frieza. Come on, let's go to my place. This desert gives me the creeps."

"How did you survive?" Bardock asked as he followed him to his house.

"I wasn't here when you and your team attacked. When I returned, everyone was already gone. For all I know, I'm the last survivor. I live here now to honor my ancestors and those who died protecting our planet." the Kanassan replied as they arrived to his house. It was humble and small, but then again, Bardock didn't expect very differently from someone who lived alone. "Sit down in a meditating stance and focus on your inner self. I'll go make you something to eat. I wouldn't want a hungry Saiyan around." he said as he headed to what Bardock assumed was the kitchen. When he returned, Bardock decided to voice his question.

"I know that wasn't the true reason you're helping me."

The Kanassan's eyebrow slightly rose and he shook his head. "The Saiyans are the lesser of two evils. Even though queen Aurelia is a Saiyan, her loyalty is to Tazba now more than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? She's carrying the heirs to the Tazban throne. I'm surprised that other queen didn't tell you. She was right there when the so called Aurelia killed her husband and said he had fulfilled his purpose, thus revealing she was pregnant."

Bardock could only stare in shock to the Kanassan. Casia hadn't said a thing about Mela's pregnancy and that rose suspicions to the adviser. What if she was gaining their trust to hand them over later?

"Relax. She means no harm. Her intentions are genuine. I think she saw her mistake. Now go back to meditating."

The Saiyan sighed and not wanting to lose the only mentor left, he resumed his meditating stance.

* * *

Tarble walked through the ship's halls, heading towards Bulma's room. 2 days ago, a medium sized pod had disappeared from the ship they were in, and so had Vegeta. They had tracked its GPS down and had discovered that said pod had been near planet Vegeta. Since that day, Bulma had refused to come out of her room, blocking herself from the world.

Needless to say, the young Saiyan prince was worried. In fact, everyone was, but they thought she would talk better to him. And now that Vegeta was gone, Bulma was Tarble's responsibility. He knew for a fact that she was the future Saiyan queen; he knew his brother well enough to be sure that he wanted the human girl as a mate. And 2 years ago he did take her as his escort. That was enough proof.

Knocking on the door, he let the girl know it was him. "Bulma, it's me, Tarble."

He knocked once more but no one replied, so he entered the room anyway. The sight that awaited him was disturbing to say the least…

Bulma was in her bed, hugging her knees, rocking softly back and forth. Her eyes were fixed on a distant spot on the wall and they were red, while her whole face was swollen from tears.

"Bulma, you have to stop doing this to yourself. He just went to retrieve back everyone else. He's fine B." he said sitting on the bed in front of her. She just shook her head but didn't utter a single word.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting cross-legged closer to the girl.

"He's not fine." She simply stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"He is, my brother is tough to get and/or break."

"No Tarble, he isn't. I know he isn't. I don't know how, but it's like a distant voice in my head. Distant, but clear; Vegeta is not fine. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. We weren't on speaking terms last time I saw him. Tarble-" she said grabbing his hands. "-What if something bad happens to him? How will I live with it?"

"Look, you told me that we would get Zana back no matter what, right?". Bulma nodded and he continued. "Great, see, Vegeta's my brother, the one I look up to. If we don't hear from him, we'll go search for him, 'kay? But in the meantime, stop crying. He'll be back, you'll see. He wouldn't want you to cry!" Tarble said wiping away her tears. _"Woman, enough with these foolish emotions."_ Tarble said again, in a perfect imitation of his older brother, which made Bulma laugh and he smiled. "Come on, you need to eat. I'll let you take a shower to calm yourself, and I expect to see you in the control room." He said leaving the girl alone.

"Oh Vegeta, you can't escape her even if you want to." He muttered sighing. "You're already extremely attached to each other. What happened to you big brother?" he asked himself, his thoughts drifting from Vegeta to Zana. When did things get so bad?!

* * *

Zorn sat right in front of his daughter's regen tank. Zana had been in there for 15 hours and was supposed to stay for another 30. 45 hours was the amount of time the regen tank needed to heal his little girl and all this was because a lunatic Saiyan felt like playing supreme ruler of the universe. And then there was Arugula. He had no idea what had happened to her and truthfully, he was worried. She wasn't replying his telepathic calls, he could feel she was alive, but she wasn't replying, and that combined to Zana's state was enough to drive him mad.

He suddenly thought about what had happened years ago, and to what lengths he had gone to protect his daughter. He had failed her, and he knew he would never forgive himself. Since Trunks' and Goten's help with Frieza, he knew he had grown soft, unlike what a Saiyan should behave but then again, his king had undergone huge changes too. And all because of two kids. He smiled at the memory of them. How he missed those two hurricanes. They gave the king a run for his money, and the king himself had been a true devil in his childhood.

A beeping sound came from the regen tank and Zorn panicked; the tanks never beeped unless they had finished the healing process. The beeping became louder and the time between every beep became shorter, until it was just a loud noise echoing in the infirmary.

* * *

****VERY IMPORTANT A/N:** so, we would like your opinion on something. You see, we have a new story waiting to be published here on ffn. It's completely AU, meaning that there are no Saiyans, no dragon balls, no Frieza, nope, none of that. Everyone is human, it's more like everyday life. Bulma is still Capsule Corp.'s genius heiress while Vegeta is a businessman. We know that we're not revealing much, and that this may sound old and done a lot of times (yes there are a lot of plots like this one, but we promise a very surprising twist!;) )... Now, he have a poll already waiting for you, just go to our profile and you'll see it. Just pick the one you like the most and based on the results, we'll choose it as our story title! :)

And last but not least, check out SaiyanPrincessBB's tumblr account to see Mela's coronation dress!

Thank you once again, KaliforniaKoastal & SaiyanPrincessBB :)


	22. Gods and Monsters

**A/N: **Sorry, we're late :S Here's chapter 21! Thank you for reviewing AND subscribing and we're sorry to tell you this, but we might not be updating frequently this summer because we are both going to Greece at different times, and when Greece calls you gotta answer ;). So sorry!

Love,

-K & S

**To ****Guest**** reviewer:** Thanks a lot for your long and thoughtful review. We know most people wouldn't have reacted the way Bulma did and had second thoughts about it, but we tried to show how confused people can get in situations like that at this age and the personal experience of one of us led us to the conclusion that there is people like that to still write it. We are not writing this because we can't deal with criticism we are just explaining how we approached the subject and the process of writing this part went down. So thank you again for your thoughts! :)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Gods and Monsters**

* * *

**~ Planet Earth ~**

Two space pods touched down on the mountainous area creating two craters. As the doors hissed, a tall Saiyan opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, getting out of his pod. On his right, he saw a feminine hand come out of the other one.

"Are you okay?" he asked rushing to the woman's side helping her out.

"I'm fine Raditz, are you sure we'll be safe here?"

"Yes, I am. If there's one planet everyone thought to come after what happened back on Vegeta, it's Earth. I'm sure we can find my brother and the others here."

Artia rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. Right now, she needed to protect her baby, and if Raditz was sure they would be safe on Earth, she completely trusted him. "Okay, so what now?"

"Now…" he said glancing around "Now we go to West City and find Bulma. If she's not here, I hope the security guard outside the gate remembers me from two years ago. And if he doesn't… well too bad for him, I can easily take him down."

Artia playfully smacked the back of his head. "Behave, they're taking us in! We can't just go around beating people just because they don't help us. I've talked to Bulma enough to know that violence on Earth can be punished."

"Like they could do anything to me."

"Need I remind you Bulma's company builds the army's weapons? That girl has been around aliens, knows their existence and has weapons ready to take them down. Now be a good guy, which believe me I know is an impossible feat for you, or you won't be getting any, not now, not ever."

Raditz's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't…."

"Oh trust me baby I would. Come on, move your ass. Let's go to this West City you're talking about."

Grunting in defeat, Raditz took off after his moody mate.

* * *

**~ Planet Kanassa ~**

"Tell me about what you Saw last night Bardock." Asked the Kanassan after noticing Bardock's unusual frown on his face. The Saiyan looked up from his food and swallowed.

"There's nothing to say, it was mostly blood, war, people dying. Isn't that always happening lately?"

"You need to take what you See, take it apart and study everything. This is the gift Bardock. You can See the future and read minds, but we'll get to that later. Tell me exactly what your vision was all about."

"I don't know. There's this planet but it looks like hell. I know it's not planet Vegeta and it's not Thera either. I'm not sure but I think it was planet Tazba. And my vision showed me a war. There's someone clearly important dying and another one screaming. But I can't see their faces. But the one dying is clearly good, because they jumped in front of someone else, taking the hit. And that's all."

The Kanassan got up from his chair and glanced outside his house. He had been training the Saiyan for a little over two weeks and the results had been satisfying. "I'm sure that the vision will clear with time. But know this Bardock, there are some things that even good intentions can't change."

"What do you mean by that?" asked the Saiyan Seer in confusion. The Kanassan shook his head and raised his hands apologetically.

"Nothing, do not worry about it. You'll know what I mean when the time is right. Finish your food, your appetite has gotten me worried lately. You're eating less and slower than usual. God forbid we have to deal with a sick Saiyan." he finished smirking and leaving the man alone to think about his words.

* * *

**~ Planet Tazba ~**

"Let me go!", Vegeta yelled as he tried to break free from the Saiyan-proof chains Mela had put him in. The coronation ceremony was over and she had him brought to the dungeon of the Tazban palace.

"Get a grip Vegeta, there is no use in trying to escape me. Look at me I'm the most powerful being in this universe, my force levels and territories are beyond Friezas and soon I'm going to rule the whole Universe, including that blue little planet your broad lives on!", Mela spat laughing at his attempts.

"Is that your goal? To be like Frieza? Mela you can't be serious!".

"Open your eyes Vegeta! Frieza is an amateur compared to me, I finally achieved what he failed during his lifetime, I took the Saiyans down, and Vegeta-sei is a mess!", she rejoined obviously proud of her achievements.

"I-I don't understand you woman, when did you start to hate everyone that much?", Vegeta finally stated out what he had been wondering since she returned as Queen of Tazba. Mela had always been a backstabber, yes, but he never thought this would go beyond the typical high-school queen bee attitude.

"You know Vegeta, I never fitted in with you Saiyans I was always out of place shining like a fiery deacon. Your mother was the only one to treat me the way I deserved. They say life is hard if you always come second, but try being third. I liked you Vegeta, always did, but you kept rejecting me. Ok, something I could live with, I'm not the surrender type of girl, so I kept fighting but then you brought _her_ to our debut and I knew it was too late and that I would never be Queen. But then I came to Tazba and met Aurelius and fell in love he treated me like the woman I am. I knew he would be useful because the basis of our love was the hate and aversion we shared towards the Saiyans and your family Vegeta. And now it's time YOU pay. I will get back to you for rejecting me and make everyone you care about suffer!", Mela yelled furiously.

"Don't you dare touching my family or friends!"

"Haha I hate to tell you this, no actually I love it but, the king is dead, the queen- dead, Zana- dead and your brother, Kakarott and Bulma are the next ones I'll get!", she laughed wickedly.

Vegeta let out a loud cry and tried to attack her but before he could reach the tyrant the chains did their job and he was pulled back.

"How does it feel? Being so powerless huh", Mela asked grabbing his hair. Then she slammed his face against the dungeon wall. Blood shot from of his nose over his whole face.

"How does it feel?", she kept asking as she repeatedly slammed him into the wall, and then let him drop to the ground.

"B-Burn in hell bitch", Vegeta uttered. Mela just smirked and kicked him into his stomach so hard that he was lifted from the ground just to fall down on it again. The last thing he saw was her kicking dust into his face before he blacked out.

* * *

The light subsided and revealed another episode of Zana's life. The girl had been having flashback the whole time, flashbacks that show your life when you die, at least that was what they said. This part was a very dark part, a part she actually couldn't remember, but through what she had been told and the strong telepathic connection to her parents it was clear and comprehensible. She saw Zorn her father, he was sitting at a table with Lord Frieza, Casia and Antonius of Tazba, the father of Aurelius, Mela's late husband.

"Well Zorn you know it and I know it too the Saiyans are one of the harder people to defeat. Not that they would be a problem, I could kill them all in a second but still why bother with it. I heard there have been separation thoughts. And the heart of the Saiyans is their beloved King and that's were you will help me! HE trusts you talk some sense into him, weaken their strength from the inside!", Frieza demanded.

"You are not only asking me to betray my King and my people, you are also asking me to betray my oldest friend forget it! I'm not afraid of you", Zorn yelled furiously.

"You are not afraid of me? Well if I can't threaten your life I can threaten your most precious. Didn't your wife just have a baby?".

Zorn clenched his fist

"Y-You wouldn't"

"I wouldn't? And how I would!" Frieza laughed. "Just ask your friend over there I had to take her daughter to make her talk some sense into her ex boyfriend or what you call it!"

Casia's face froze at the mention of Elia, she just sat there and starred, not saying a thing.

"I have the loyalty of Tazba, Thera and now I hope Vegeta as well don't you think Zorn?", Frieza hissed.

"I-I'll see what I can do", Zorn whispered trying to hold back an attack at the space tyrant. Then the vision got blurry And suddenly from a part of a past, the part Mela knew and tried to blackmail her with earlier it jumped to presence, Zana's mental ink to her mother was activated and showed her what she was doing right now.

* * *

As the sun set Arugula got ready for the night, some weeks ago that meant put on her nightdress kiss her daughter good night and lie down next to Zorn, her mate and husband she loved. Today it meant to bar all the doors, switch of the lights and squat in a corner until the night is over.

Within the last weeks the woman had lost everything her family was missing and Planet Vegeta was a mess. Under Mela's regimes the planet had been sucked dry as she used all the resources she could get for Tazba, now the Saiyans were hungry which resulted in riots and looting. She twitches as she suddenly heard somebody rattle on the door.

"Kleidwmeno ", she heard a man saying in a foreign language. It was followed by a whispering that sounded somewhat like they were having a discussion, she detected at least three different male voices. Arugula balled her fists and rose her ki to warn the men not to come in.

"Emeis perimenoume edw", one of them said, shortly after the door was kicked open and a young man entered the building. Arugula already awaited him with en energy sphere in her hands. Without a word she fired it at the intruder. The stranger was taken by surprise and too the full hit. Flying backwards he was sent out of the house and on the street where he crashed into the wall of the opposite building. Quickly his friends rushed to his side to help him back to his feet, but Arugula flashed in sight in front of them.

"Please don't, we mean no harm", one of them stammered.

"What do you want then? Trying to break into my house?", she barked.

"My name is Parvis, the Theran Queen sends us. She rescued the royal family, your daughter and husband. They're on their way to Earth.", the man she had hit with the blast joined in.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? How can I trust anyone here?", she hissed.

"You don't, but it's the only way, and anything is better than staying here right? Come on why do you think we would have come to his mess on a planet? Please trust us , your family needs you!" Parvis answered reached out with his hand.

Arugula sighed "I guess you're right", she took the man's hand and followed him to their ship.

* * *

Bulma walked down the halls of the ship, searching for Tarble. Since rescuing her, Kakarot and Chichi had become a little too close and she couldn't bear being around that kind of stuff, not since Vegeta's departure. She knew there was something wrong with him, he was in trouble and she could feel it, but there was nothing she could do. The prince had taken the only ship available and Bulma was stuck.

'As soon as we get home, I'll deal with this myself.' she thought as she entered the kitchen where Tarble was filling his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"You should eat regularly, you know." she said as she took a glass to fill it with water. Tarble swallowed and gulped his his down.

"Can't. I was thinking, you should start training. I want you to be able to defend yourself. Vegeta would have had my head if something happened to you."

Bulma set down her glass and took a seat across from Tarble. "I think you're overreacting. Besides, you and Kakarot are here. You can protect me." she reasoned as the young prince shook his head.

"I mean it Bulma. You have to get used to it. Trust me I know what I'm saying."

"Bulma." interrupted Dr. Briefs. "There's a call for you. Hurry up."

"What is it daddy?" she asked as both she and the Saiyan teenager followed the human scientist. The screen suddenly came into view and King Vegeta's face greeted them.

"Father, what's going on?! Where are you?" asked Tarble hurriedly. The king eyed Bulma for a second then turned to his son.

"Mela captured us and we were in the dungeons for a while. Then Casia saved us." he said gesturing to his back where the Theran and Saiyan queens stood. Wilon pushed her husband aside, completely worried.

"Tarble, where are you and your brother?!"

Tarble shifted and scratched the back of his neck while Bulma cleared her throat. Wilon turned her gaze at the human girl and exhaled in  
relief.

"Bulma, I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Yeah, Vegeta rescued me and Tarble at the last minute while Kakarot took care of Chichi and my parents. We all got a ship and left the planet right after. We didn't manage to save Zana though." she confessed with a hint of sadness.

"Zana was with me the whole time Bulma. She is in a regen tank as we speak, in a coma, but alive. That girl received quite the beating from Mela. Where is Vegeta?" she asked again.

"He left a few days ago. We're guessing he went back to planet Vegeta to save you but apparently you didn't meet him. I'm worried." she  
replied refusing to look at Wilon.

"What did she do to Zana?!" yelled Tarble making both females stop their conversation.

"Tarble relax boy, she is fine." replied Wilon, hoping to assure him.

"Fine?! Since when is considered coma fine?!"

"She is fine." replied another feminine voice as a blue haired woman appeared next to Wilon. Tarble gasped at how much she looked like his human friend yet said nothing. "My name is Casia, I'm the Theran queen." she said with an air of superiority, fit for royalty.

"Tarble." he introduced. "This is Bulma Briefs, she's an Earthling and it's her planet we're heading to."

"Figured" said Wilon. "So I'll guess we'll meet you there?"

"Great!" exclaimed Bulma. "The Capsule Corp. compound is quite huge. You can stay there."

"That's very nice of you." replied Casia giving the girl a warm smile, which she returned although she knew there was something suspicious about her look alike. "Tarble." she spoke again. "Zana is showing brain activity while in coma. The regen tank says she is having various dreams so she'll be okay by the time we land."

Tarble only nodded as Bulma spoke.

"Wilon, I'm really worried about Vegeta. I just know he is not okay bu it seems like no one trusts me." she finished looking accusingly at Tarble, as he shrugged.

"I never said I didn't believe you B. I just said I know my brother and he is capable of taking care himself."

"Fine, be stubborn and don't do anything. But don't expect me to follow your example. Excuse me." she said leaving the room.


	23. Double the trouble

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the long absence but S went to Greece then we both went into some sort of writer's block, and we really struggled to write this one. Thank you all for your kind reviews and subscriptions. If you see some mistakes, please forgive us, K- who does all the spellcheck and everything before we post it- already left for Italy and then Greece…

Author's ranting: I've been watching the Cell Games the past few days, the episode where Cell creates his Cell Juniors… but before that, he nearly crushed poor Gohan to death. My point is, I always thought of Goku as irresponsible towards his family, not uncaring, just irresponsible, but this was too much. How can that pig let his son be crushed like that, and not help him, is beyond my comprehension. Viva Vegeta, daddy of the year! (compared to Goku at least!)

Enjoy this chapter, I really cried at the part with Mela, but I'm not spoiling it. Fluffiness ahead!

Love,

-K & S.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Double the trouble!**

* * *

As the days passed and became weeks, the Capsule Corp compound had fallen into an utter silence, which was extremely hard to believe seeing as it was housing a bunch of aliens- 9 Saiyans and three Therans to be precise. Upon their landing, Zana had been removed from her regen tank and placed in a guest room, although the girl was refusing to wake up. Tarble, who was day and night at her bedside, had become a very closed person, only leaving the blonde girl for necessities that he couldn't avoid.

Zana's mother had arrived a week after her daughter and husband/mate. Unsuccessful in her attempts to get the young prince away from her daughter, insisting that he needed rest, she was left to console the Queen about her son's unknown whereabouts, trusting that when her daughter would wake up, she would want to see Tarble's face first.

Wilon was starting to lose her patience over Vegeta's case, feeling positive he was still alive but helpless when it concerned his whereabouts. As much as Arugula and Casia tried to calm her down, her temper had been flaring dangerously, Bulma being the only one able to soothe her, seeing as she was having the same problem. But Bulma was a mess of her own…

In between all the commotion- Vegeta's absence, Zana's coma, Casia's eerily weird and awkward behavior, Wilon's stress, but above all, Chichi's and Kakarot's disturbing PDA, and her escape plan to go find the Saiyan prince, all she wanted to do was scream till her voice was no more and punch someone in the face- hard. And as she thought about the point where her life became a total mess, she decided that it was time for her to grab a spaceship and pay a visit to a certain evil queen. She got on her feet and headed towards her bedroom, intending to pack her things and leave before dawn.

Casia was a clever woman- cunning, clever, smart- stunning in all her essence. And powerful, that was for sure. But above all, she was intuitive. And from intuition alone, she knew Bulma, who she thought to be her long lost daughter, was up to no good.

Getting up from her seat in her bedroom, where she had taken the strange habit of looking outside the window during nighttime, she walked down the halls of Capsule Corp. , pinpointing Bulma's ki. When she found her, the blue haired heiress was getting in her ship in the sneakiest way possible.

"I never knew you had it in you." she quietly said, making the blue haired girl startle and freeze. Bulma glanced over her shoulder and collected herself.

"You don't know how it feels having the love of your life slip off your fingers, and you just stand there, doing nothing, while he might be feeling the worst of pain possible."

Casia gasped and her eyes started to tear immediately, making her restrain a quiet sob. "I know what it feels like having the most precious little person in your life taken away from you, while being extremely vulnerable."

"What do you want Casia?"

"Nothing. Where are you going?"

"I can't take it anymore. Everyone is sobbing about Vegeta but no one is doing a thing to help him. I can't lose him, so I'm going to rescue him."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" asked the blue haired queen, fully intending on letting the girl go, in hopes that it would warm their relationship. Bulma's face became sad as she shook her head.

"Nope, I don't."

"Well," said Casia walking towards her, as the girl raised her tear filled eyes and looked up at the queen. They were so identical it scared her. "Try planet Tazba. Look Bulma, I haven't been the nicest person around, but all I did, I had a purpose. Here, take this." She said handing her over a small notebook. "This is my diary. I've had it since I was a little girl, it's enhanced by magic so trust me, my entire life is written in there. The password is 'Elia Mar' . " she said, smiling at her daughter's nickname, something only Casia knew and called her. She used to call her Mar because of her aqua colored hair and eyes so much like the sea. "Please, don't judge me. You'll know why I did what I did." She finished kissing Bulma's forehead, while the girl was staring at her wide eyed.

"Thank you. Please don't tell anybody about this. Can you keep a secret?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Take care." She said turning around and leaving, while Bulma was left there in shock. She shook her head and proceeded to get in the ship, and as soon as she got in, she closed the door. A few minutes later, the entire compound grounds shook, indicating Bulma's take off.

* * *

Patting her pregnant belly gently, Mela sat on her bed, taking deep breaths. For a strange and disturbing reason, she had been in pain all day, pain originating from her abdomen. And, although Mela was rarely scared, this time she was terrified, terrified that something bad was going on with her babies. 7 months pregnant, her belly had gotten bigger than what she thought it would, and her appetite had been worse than ever. Saiyans tended to eat a lot, but her appetite could put Kakarot's to shame, and everybody knew that kid was always hungry. Reminding herself she had no time to complain, she remembered she had a lot of paperwork to do, so she got up and started heading to her study. Just as she took her first step, she was doubled from pain, again, coming from her abdomen. As she tried breathing in through it, which was easier said than done, she let out a loud cry and felt hot liquid flowing down her legs.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, it's still way too early- Fuck!" she cursed loudly as another wave of pain hit her. In that instant, she was glad someone took the courage to enter the Queen's bedroom.

"My Lady-" the guard froze at the sight of Mela, and yelled outside the door for help and a doctor. Deciding it was too late to fear for his life, and that the heirs and the Queen needed help and were more important than the fact he lived or not, he took her bridal style in his arms and put her on the bed, just in time for the doctors to arrive. They nodded to him that it was okay to leave and he left, praying nothing bad happened to them.

"Okay your Highness, I need you to push at the next contraction." The doctor said, noticing she was ready. Mela nodded and as soon as she felt the pain, she pushed as much as she could, then stopping to collect her breath, she fell back against the head of her bed. She breathed in and she pushed again as much as she could.

"Well done, I see the head, we're there." the doctor assured her and Mela felt like killing him, but decided against it since she needed the poor doctor. With another wave of pain, she pushed, and in a bit, she felt instant relief, while hearing a loud wail in the room.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said, handing the newborn prince to his assistant, as the Queen was ready to give birth to the second heir.

"You know what to do your Highness. It's over after this." He said fearlessly to the temperamental Queen. And Mela braced herself for what was to come. No amount of training, no Saiyan pain tolerance was enough to prepare her for childbirth. And again, she swore this was the first and last time she went through this.

"Wait till I see your face, you disgusting piece of shit of a king!" she cursed loudly her deceased husband, as she felt consciousness leaving her.

"My Lady, resist a little bit more, we're almost there. Just another push." Said the doctor, panicking at his Queen's unconsciousness. "Your baby will not make it if you loose it now." He said and that was enough to make Mela to give another push, falling into total blackness at the sound of another baby crying.

* * *

Ki restraints were holding him back from tapping his true potential, as he was locked in the room Mela had given him, with guards on duty outside the door. He wasn't that stupid as to attempt an escape, he was a tactician, meaning that he was trained to strategize from the time he had been 5. So Vegeta sat there, plotting his escape, thoughts of blue invading his mind, giving him the right motivation to risk it all and make a run back to his woman. Wait, _his_ woman? Where had that come from? But as much as he tried to deny it, he knew she was the sole reason he was not escaping, knowing that Mela would hunt her down to the end of the world just to show him that no one messed around with her. And he was absolutely positive that Mela would torture her to death.

He had noticed that the palace was in total chaos, and he wondered what was going on. He expanded his senses, hoping to catch something, but all he could feel was Mela's ki spiking dangerously high and low. Not knowing what was going on, but being curious as hell, he went to the door and knocked, signalizing the guards he needed something.

"What is going on?" he said as soon as they unlocked the door. The guard eyed him in confusion and scratched the back of his head, instantly reminding him of Kakarot.

"It's the Queen, the heirs are about to be born." He said excitedly as Vegeta was left to stare in pure shock. Wide eyed, he closed the door and stared at a insignificant point on his wall. Mela had been pregnant and giving birth?

"The devil's spawns." He said out loud as he sat back on his bed.

* * *

Mela's eyes slowly fluttered open as they adjusted to the bright light in the room. She felt her body was sore everywhere and she had difficulty sitting up on her bed. She felt exhausted, and she remembered what had happened. She had given birth prematurely to her babies, and panic engulfed her. Where were her babies?!

At that precise moment, the door was opened and what she knew was the doctor's assistant walked in, her eyes wide opened when she saw the Queen awake and frustrated.

"Your Highness, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Where are my babies?" she asked, completely ignoring the question. The nurse smiled.

"They were born premature my Lady. We had to put them in incubators and they're progressing extremely fast. I can take you there if you'd like."

Mela got up, ignoring the pain on her body and followed the nurse down the infirmary. A little bit later, she walked in the room and instantly spotted her babies, each in separate incubators. She walked towards them and smiled a genuine smile, which she rarely- almost never sported on her face.

She just stared at them lovingly, she knew the firstborn ad been a son so the girl was the younger twin. she started gently and affectionately rubbing both babies' hands and they both grabbed her finger, making her laugh in between her tears. The boy had black hair like his mother while the girl's hair was blonde, like her late father. Both had milky white skin, thanks to their Tazban genes.

"Mommy loves you, you know that?" She quietly told them as their eyes opened, to reveal two pairs of grey eyes staring back at her. That too was from their paternal genes, but she didn't mind. They were perfect enough for her. "Gosh I can't wait to hold you both. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise that." She said, spotting two folders on the table next to the incubators. She removed her hands from her babies, which instantly made them wail in protest to the loss of their mother's warmth, and picked them up, noticing the name field was empty. She picked up the pen from the table and wrote down her son's name- Helios, and her daughter's- Alexandra. She put them down again and saw that Alexandra had fallen asleep, but Helios was wide awake. Just then, she noticed the brown tails curled on the twins' small waists.

Rubbing the boy's belly gently, soothing him to sleep, she gave them a last glance and left. She decided to finish her paperwork in the infirmary, refusing to let the twins out of her sight.

* * *

Elsewhere, on another planet, a girl opened her eyes, waking up from her deep slumber.

* * *

So, I had to write this here. Hope you liked it, sorry about the whole birthing process, I tried writing it as best as I could, but since I've never given birth, well… that was my best shot.


	24. Casia's diary

**A/N:** I'm back, K too, but she'll abandon me again in a few days or so (destination Greece) ! She'll be back for good next week though. Thank you for all your kind and thoughtful reviews, also for subscribing :) We usually reply to reviews via PM but that's not possible with Guest reviewers, so I guess I'll just reply here.

- First of all, thank you for taking your time to read this, and thank you for leaving your feedback. Knowing what readers think about this story, or voicing their confusion really helps us to improve. We're aware that these past few chapters have been slightly confusing, that's because we have tried to show how everyone is dealing with what Mela did. It's a bit of a mess, we're truly sorry about that, so it would be nice if you would let us know what you don't understand. We'll gladly explain :)

This is sort of a filler chapter. You'll get to know Casia before Elia's accident. Everything will fall into place starting from next chapter or so :) Casia's diary entries are in _italic _font :)

Much love,

- K & S!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Casia's diary.**

* * *

_"Dear diary!_

_I know it's been a long time since I last wrote here, but in between my studies and everything, I have some exciting news: I'm engaged to the most handsome guy on Thera! He's sweet, cute, caring but above all, he's a prince. Yes, a prince, the prince, prince Triton. I think he was named after some sort of water deity, but I'm not sure. He's coming to pick me up for our date in a bit. I am so excited that my hands are shaking while I'm writing this now and I can't find the proper words to explain this whole situation._

_Here's my call, I have to go. Promise I'll write everything down as soon as I come back._

- _C"_

Bulma closed Casia's diary for a moment and pictured a bubbly, dreamy and utterly in love young girl, soon-to-be queen, the total opposite of what she was today. What happened that made Casia change this much? She sighed as she reopened the diary, knowing for sure all her answers were written in there, black on white.

"Elia Mar" she said, the password and the black ink became visible on the white pages.

_"I told you I would be back. Today, Triton took me to his mother's royal gardens outside of the capital. No one is allowed there other than the royal family, and the fact that he took me there means a lot to me. That means he trusts me and that he cares. But that's not all… he kissed me. My first kiss, and it was amazing. I just felt a funny thing down in my belly, I was trembling like a leaf, that's for sure, and I think he noticed because he smiled. That bright smile of his that can light up the entire world. I'm grinning like an idiot right now just thinking about him. I've got it bad huh? Anyway, we talked about ourselves, what we liked and disliked, and we talked about marriage. You probably won't believe this, but I swear we're soul mates, like, we're meant to be. We think and say the same thing at the same time. That's weird right? I think it's romantic and sweet. An utter proof of deep, true feelings, of love. I can't wait to get married!"_

The heiress smiled at Casia's words. Then her mind drifted to her own prince, how his kisses felt and everything. A loud beeping noise broke her out of her thoughts and she recognized it as the incoming call sound. Groaning in defeat, remembering she had forgotten to disconnect it, she hesitatingly accepted the call, only to come face to face with an angry father and a very angry and royally pissed off king.

"Bulma, what the hell are you doing?"

She straightened her back and held her head high.

"Doing what all of you didn't do. I refuse to stand back."

"Bulma, what you're doing is extremely dangerous. You can't protect yourself." shouted Tarble getting his face in front of the screen.

"For God's sake Tarble, I know what I'm doing, okay? You go look after Zana, she's the one who needs you right now. Vegeta needs me and I'm going to find him."

"Bulma…" was heard another voice in the room and Bulma flinched. She had completely forgotten about him. Her black haired boyfriend silently pleaded everyone to give him some private time with the heiress and, strangely, they all left the room.

"Hey." She greeted him softly. He sighed as he locked eyes with her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back? And why do I have to find everything out from other people? You are my girlfriend, not them." He said, not being able to hide his anger.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry, I… I know I have no excuse for what I did, but with what happened and all… it sort of slipped out of my mind."

"B, a boyfriend does not just slip out of your mind, you know… he is supposed to stay in there, be what you think about all day, craving to talk to him and be with him. What's really going on?"

"It's a long story and it wouldn't be fair to tell you via video call. I'm sorry, that's all I can say. I will explain everything once I get back. But I think the best is if we break up for now, you know. It would be good for both of us."

"Break up? Via video call? You wanna break up, fine, but I want you to tell me the reason, I don't care if it's this way." He spat angrily.

Bulma took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Yamcha, I'm in love with Vegeta. Have been for quite a long time in fact. I guess I just didn't want to admit it. It's not everyday you fall in love with an alien, you know… and one thing leads to another so I guess you can just imagine what happened. Yamcha, please-" she said as she noticed the complete disappointment on his face.

"Save it Bulma, I think I've heard enough." He finished as he left the room, not taking a look back at her. She ended the call and slid against the control panel.

"The great Bulma Briefs is a cheater… twice." She said exhaling loudly. She stayed there for what seemed like hours, when in fact it had been only 15 minutes then picked up Casia's diary, resuming her reading. She repeated the password again and went to the page she had left. She turned it over and noticed Casia's next entry had been a few months later.

_"Life is a roller coaster. You never know what tomorrow will bring, or the day after tomorrow. You never know that what looked so simple could be so tough, demanding this much of attention. Triton and I got married two months ago. Let me tell you something- my wedding was the most amazing one the universe has ever seen. It was perfect, everything was perfect. But above all, he was perfect. The ceremony was held on a tiny island in Thera, where all our cherry trees grow. So it's obvious my wedding colors were white and pink. On that island, so tiny but so special, there's a pond and a bridge, with the path leading you there full of fallen cherry tree leafs. What really captivated me was the peaceful atmosphere. That was the happiest day of my life._

_My dress was simply stunning. It was curve-hugging, Grecian-inspired white chiffon dress. I put my hair in messy braids, wrapped behind a golden head necklace and pinned in place so it would be a put-up hair do._

_All in all, it was all I had ever dreamt of._

_I'm pregnant by the way. Just a little over a month. Isn't that adorable? I'll get to hold a little creature in my arms in less than 8 months. I'm the happiest person alive._

_Triton has been a sweet about the whole thing too. Last night I asked him if he wanted a boy or a girl, and he said he didn't mind as long as he or she was healthy. He would love the baby with all of his heart._

_Anyway, after the ceremony we were crowned king ad queen of Thera. Being a queen though is extremely difficult and tiring. You have all these people depending on you, waiting for you to give an order and stuff. I swear, I never thought it would be so hard. But then again, I would do it all over if it meant to be this happy. I have everything: the perfect and most handsome husband, a baby on the way- the perfect life."_

Bulma smiled, thinking again of how different this Casia was. Dead set on finding out what happened to the blue haired queen, she turned the page and started reading.

_"My baby is going to be a pretty princess! I am so happy, the doctor said the baby was doing great, and I can't wait for her to be born. 4 more months! She already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger, and she isn't even born. Crazy, huh! Anyway, I already thought of a name, Elia. It's short and catchy so I liked it since the first moment I read it. Triton thinks it's gorgeous, and I know he truly loved it since all he says, and I quote, is "my princess will have nothing but the best" . My little baby is going to be the luckiest girl ever, and the most spoiled princess to have ever lived."_

Bulma sat there, shocked. Casia had a daughter? Where was she then? Which explained the diary's password, her daughter's name. She shook her head and started reading the next entry.

_"2 more months to go and mommy and daddy will finally meet Elia. She has been quite a good girl, not disturbing mommy at all, just a few kicks, which is her own way of saying 'Hi'. The nursery was finished yesterday. It's a room linked to ours, that way it'll be easier to check up on her. The walls are milky white and baby pink, while the crib has a gold shimmer to it. Daddy wanted it that way for his princess. And what daddy wants, daddy gets."_

The blue haired girl turned the page, again. The entry was 2 months later, right after Elia's birth.

_"If I ever thought for a second my life was perfect before Elia, right now I can say it's all I ever wanted and more. What I once had is nothing compared to this. What have I done before in my life without her? She is just a week old and already giving a meaning to my days, brightening them like a sun. Well, she is my sun, our sun. She is absolutely perfect, having blue hair just like mine, she even got my eye color, although their shape is big like daddy's, who, not surprisingly, hasn't been with me since his princess' birth. He has been sleeping in her room every night. But truthfully, that makes me happy, seeing him radiate with happiness, his eyes full of love for our little angel, it brings tears to my eyes and an indescribable joy in my heart._

_Vegeta came over yesterday. Ugh, the guy annoys me so much. He thinks he owns everything, when practically, he is owned by the one being I loathe more than anyone, Frieza. He came with his wife, Queen Wilon. Now, if I said the king annoys me, you have no idea what his wife does to me. She looks constantly angry, like something crawled up her ass and died there. Is that even legal? You're a queen for God's sake, smile a bit!"_

Bulma laughed out loud at Casia's words on Wilon. True, the Saiyan Queen looked always angry but she had a good heart. She wasn't prepared at all for what was written on Casia's next entry…

_"I'm gonna make them curse the day they were born. I swear to God I will. They will all pay with their lives._

_My last entry has been 4 months ago, a little after my daughter's birth. Everything was perfect back then, right? Yes, perfect. But all good things must come to an end, so it seems. I don't know who, how or why, but my little girl was kidnapped a month ago. She was a baby, what bad did she do to them? And I feel like a total failure, couldn't even protect my own daughter._

_Triton is a mess of his own. I don't blame him, the life has completely vanished from his eyes. It's like he's just a walking corpse. Sometimes I think living hurts to him. I know it hurts me, it really does. But I've gotta stay alive and strong to get her back, I know my daughter is alive, I can feel it. I never thought I would have to do this, but if my wicked powers are the only way to bring Elia home, then I will do it. The whole universe won't stop me from finding her."_

Bulma stared at the written words, gaping in shock. That's what Casia meant when she said she knew how Bulma felt. As if on cue, the computer let her know that she had an incoming call. She accepted it and on the screen appeared the Theran queen.

"Hello Bulma." She greeted warmly and Bulma couldn't help but smile back. This woman had been through so much.

"I was thinking about you, you know. I was reading your diary." She said as her mood went from bright to sad. "Casia, I never knew what happened to you."

"You couldn't know, right? Not even Tarble and Vegeta know. And to think your very own prince was betrothed to my daughter."

"Vegeta? The one I'm going to save?"

"That one Bulma. I don't expect you to step aside. Elia has been missing for all these years now. I know she is alive. A mother always knows."

"Casia, you didn't tell them about my plans, right?"

"No honey, your father found out on his own. Like I said, I know what it feels like to have a missing loved one. After Elia's disappearance, Triton and I grew apart. To the public eye we were still that utterly in love couple we used to be, but our exchanges of love, or displays of affection, lessened during the years. It affected us both. Even if we had found Elia and he was still alive, the damage was done. I still love him though, and I could tell he did too. We just chose not to show it, seeing as we showered our daughter in affection and love and she was taken away."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"I already told you Bulma, it's not your fault. Can I ask you something though?"

Bulma's eyes widened and she eagerly nodded. "Anything."

"I want you to help me find her. Whatever happens, with or without me, I want you to find her. Please. You'll know how it feels when you have your own children." She finished with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"I promise I will."

Casia smiled. "Good. Thank you. I have to go now. We don't want the others to find out I knew about your plan during the whole time. Bye Bulma. Take care." She said, ending the call and wiped her tears. "Be safe." she whispered and left to her room.

* * *

If you're curious about Casia's wedding dress, it was the one Serena wore at the white party :) Just imagine a blue hair- blue eyed Serena :P


End file.
